Blood on the Battlefield
by AlyNova
Summary: WW3 breaks out because of oil shortages. Nick, who grew up in France with his best friend Max, is brought in on a mission that goes bad. Now years later, Fang has to deal with a apocalyptic group of nut cases and the horrors that they etched into him. RATED T for Fax-Vio-Lang.
1. Chapitre Un

**AHEAD OF TIME, WE DO NOT KNOW FRENCH! ALL TRANSLATIONS WE USE IS FROM GOOGLE!**

**We're going to say this one time, WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, some stupid bastard who doesn't know how to write does.**

**Fang POV: Aly and Kevin**

"Where are we going?" I whispered to her as I brushed dust off my pant legs from jumping out of my window.

"A place I found when Miss. Nudge was baking." She gripped my hand and pulled me after her. The moonlight was our only light as my bare feet hit the military base's soft grass.

"We shouldn't be out at night Max." I said warily as she ran into the thin forest that separated the base from a shallow river.

"Whatever." She chuckled, not bothering to speak French. Since her family moved her a year ago from Britain, we have been teaching each other our language. She hasn't caught on as much as I have so I always try to talk to her in English so she can understand me. "We're 12, nearly adults."

"Nearly." I empathized. She rolled her eyes and pushed forward, steering between tall trees. The forest seemed to get thicker and thicker to the point of having to squeeze between them to keep up with her. "Max! Max, slow down!"

"Keep your voice down." She hissed, pulling me through a slim crack. "We're almost there. You can't tell anybody where it is. It's our secret."

I nodded, following her down a strip of grass. She stopped by a tree that split in two trucks.

"It's really awesome." She smiled widely, rubbing my hand and dropped it and jumped between the trunks. I followed a bit more hesitant.

It was an opening, surrounded by the dense trees. It was perfect.

"We can make a fort!" she ranted, going off on where it would be and that her father had some lumber and a tarp. All I could do was smile at her enthusiasm. "No one has to know."

"No one but us." I assured her. I didn't know why she told me if she wanted it a secret. I wouldn't tell anyone, but why share it with me?

"Maximum!" I heard people yelling from the base.

"We need to go." I told her, slipping between the trunks of the tree, following our path back. Max stopped me before I came into view of the house.

"Stay here and go back in a bit, so you don't get in trouble." She whispered, leaving me behind her. She looked back one more time before running back to the calling voices.

**Six Years Later- 2013**

"Again! Faster!" my father yelled as I finished the course. For the sixth time. I didn't stop. I just ran right past him and started again.

Ever since the wars started, he's been pushing me harder. I run more and more every day, my meals are even more bland and healthy.

"How do you want to be in the Army when you can't do something as simple as a mile!" I rolled my eyes, trying to catch my breath, I don't even want to be in the army. "5 minutes and 55 seconds. That's a joke!"

"Water?" I asked.

"Another mile?" he asked, getting in my face. I rolled my eyes, so he hit me upside my head. "Now."

I took off running again through the course but once out of his sight, I ducked off the path and into the housing area. I jogged to Max's house and tapped on her window. After a few seconds, she opened the curtain looking like she was up to something. Her dark blonde hair up in a messy ponytail and a headband on, making her bangs indent.

"What Nick?she asked, opening the window.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Prison break?" she asked, smirking a bit.

"Yeah."

"Hold on." she dug in her closet and pulled out her combat boots. She laced them down and shoved her feet in them. "Father again?"

"Yeah, he keeps pressuring me about how I'm 18 and need to enlist." I laid my arms on her window pane, watching her swift moves with the laces. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't already."

"Why would you want to?" she suddenly got really rigid, stopping mid bow.

"Serve my country. It's what I've been trained to do." I've been homeschooled and done military training since I was five and other than that, I don't really know anything else. I would die in the outside world.

"They have enough men." She pressed. She jumped out the window and dirt puffed up around our legs. "You have to stay with me."

Max patted my cheek and went to dust her jean shorts off.

"Okay."

Usually I wouldn't like that comment, like when my mother left my father. She asked me to come with her, that she didn't want my life in their hands. Something about those words always made me mad, like I wasn't good enough to be something other than an ant in colony.

But when Max said it, I loved it. I loved her possessiveness.

Truth is I've been in love with her for as long as I could remember knowing her. When she moved here, I finally had a friend. I never really met another kid before her. I went to the market occasionally but I was the only kid on base and that's where I spent 98 percent of my time. The problem is… Max is complicated. She's never shown any interest in me other than just as a friend. If that's how she feels comfortable, I'm fine with the position. If I enlisted, I could help keep France safe, for her.

With the Indian bombings getting closer to France, it needed to stop. Things are going to take a bad turn and I can't let her get hurt.

Max laced her hand with mine and pulled me around the house to avoid my father.

"My mother's car is in the shop, but we can take my Father's." she grinned evily, holding up her key ring, tossing it to me. "Hold up."

She ran back into the house yelling that she was taking the car to town. Then came and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"I'm driving?" she nodded. So I got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Where to?" I whispered in French.

"Raviolis." She smiled, so I pulled out and went down the dirt road to Paris.

**LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK! LINEBREAK!**

**Max POV: Aly**

The food was really good, then we went to a park and I swung on swings while he took a little nap in the grass. We talked about anything but our parents and the war.

I told him that I needed to get home to do my chores. So he got up and brushed himself off. I hated having to wake him up but I really need to get home.

Music poured out the stereo softly. There was a comfortable silence in the car as we drove back to the base.

"What's going on?" he muttered in French. There was a black SUV in the main parkway, I didn't know we were getting a visit from the higher up. Something's not right.

Nick parked back at my house, Miss Nudge wasn't in the garden like she usually was this time of day.

"Something's going on." he got out of the car, running to his house.

"Nick, wait!" I called, chasing after him. I finally caught up when he was at his porch. His father opened the door.

"Nicolas, where have you been?" he scolded Nick. "Get in here. You," he pointed at me. "go home."

I cowered down from his posture. Nick put a hand on my arm, telling me to go. I left their yard, eyes not leaving his. When I was out of view, all I could do was sit and wait for him.

**Fang Point of View: Kevin**

I saluted to Captain Despereaux. He marched out of the house, his attendant after him. My father patted my back, smiling brightly. I was just as impassive as I always am around him. He was just so happy for me. All I could think about was Max, how I had said I would stay.

I took the letter and folded it back into its envelope. My father said something about calling my grandfather. I sighed, going outside to Max's house.

She was sitting on her porch, arms wrapped around her legs. I sat next to her on the steps. Her eyes met mine. I didn't say anything, she knew. Max lowered her head onto her legs, sniffling. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He offered me a position in a covert assignment. My father recommended me, he… had been planning it for a while." I told her. She shook her head. "I couldn't say no Max."

"I know." She mumbled. She turned her head to look at my legs. "I just know I won't see you again for a long time."

"Yeah." I couldn't lie to her. I wanted to lie and say that we would see each other really soon, that the wars would end and we could be back to normal. I just don't see that happening soon. "I leave tomorrow, 0800 for training. I should be back in Paris in a few months."

She nodded, blinking back tears. I laid my forehead on the back of her shoulder, just resting there. This is going to get complicated.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell us in a review. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPITRE: what's a guilty pleasure you have? But please remember to be appropriate. Catch our drift eh?**


	2. Chapitre Duex

**Sierra156's is bacon ice cream. Haven't tried it but it sounds gross and regretful.**

**Google likes to cyber stalk people. but who here hasn't done that once… or five times… **

**Kevin says he wears my jeans sometimes. I wondered why I kept finding them at his house. My levis!**

**Mine is that I have this Winnie the Pooh nightie that I wear to bed and I sleep with my bear named logan, and I never let go of him. I wake up and he's still cuddling me. shhh… don't tell….**

**Fang POV: Kevin and Aly**

I woke up at the crack of dawn the sun not even above the horizon, folding my bed neatly and putting on the outfit Captain Despereaux had left. A typical camo suit, ugly but typical. I felt weird, like I shouldn't be wearing this. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be leaving. But I am. I gave myself a clean shave, looking the best I have in a while. I don't usually need to keep myself up like this but I'm shipping out today. First impressions right?

My father was waiting by the door with my duffle bag.

"The bus gets to the station in 30 minutes, you better hurry." He tossed the bag to me. I unzipped it, full of standard outfits. I contained the look that almost slipped out. I nodded. My father and I don't speak that much outside of training, never about the things that really matter.

So once he was out of the doorway, I rummaged through the duffle bag more thoroughly. Who in the world needs this many Kakis? Not me. So I pulled all but one out for special occasions. Instead, I stuffed it with things I would actually use, like my toothbrush, retainer and other things. Yeah you heard right, retainer. When I was done, I took one last look at my room since I was a toddler. Falling off my dresser and gashing open my forehead, the first time I snuck out with Max, studying English with Max during the darkness of nights under sheets with flashlights.

I would be back.

I threw my bag in the back of my father's pickup. I stared towards Max's house, there wasn't any cars in the drive and no lights on. I knocked on the door and got no reply so I scaled the house to her window. I peeped inside, her bed was messy but there was no body in it. As a last resort, I jogged into the woods. After getting snapped with many twigs and running through a few hairy spiders, I came to the dense part of the woods where our hideout is.

Normally, the trees would suffocate each other from not getting enough nutrients and water. But the river that flows fifty feet south of here supplies enough of both to sustain the trees. As little kids, Max and I would say that they shared the same roots.

"Max?" I called, trying to get through the only opening. It seems like every year, it gets harder and harder to get through it.

"Hi." She mumbled, poking the grass with a stick. "You come to say goodbye?"

"No." I sat next to her in the grass. "I came to tell you that I'll see you soon."

She scoffed, stabbing harder. I grabbed her wrist trying to make her stop, she just stabbed harder.

"Please stop. I only have a minute before I have to go." She glared at me.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped. I couldn't really reply well, so I just watched her grind her teeth. After a minute or so, her face softened. She stood up, offering me her hand. I took it and brushed off my pants. "I guess you have to leave."

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms tight around her. She returned it just as tight. I felt if we would be any closer we would disappear.

"If things get really bad, there's money in my room behind my dresser. Get yourself back to England. Don't get caught here." she nodded against my shoulder. "Max… I… I've been meaning to tell you that- well…. I-" My words were stuck in my throat. This felt like a goodbye. I didn't want it to be a goodbye. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Call me when you can okay? And write me."

"Everyday." I promised into her hair. She nodded, stepping away. Her eyes glued on the ground and mine to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She ran her hand down my arm, tugging at the jacket.

"Don't get yourself hurt." She smirked. "I won't be there to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh please!" I laughed loudly. "I'm pretty sure you are the one that causes trouble."

She smiled and punched my arm hard.

"Walk me?" I asked. She nodded solemnly, following me out of the trees. At the drive she stopped me.

"Bye Nick." She reached up and kissed the corner of my lips. The contact made me want to grab her and turn just that small bit, but she pulled away and walked back to her house. I stared after her, taking off my Jacket.

"That girl is no good." My father's voice startled me. I swung around to see him leaning against the truck. "Get in."

I silently got in, biting my tongue as I buckled up. I was afraid he was going to bad talk Max like he usually does after he sees her.

"Sit up." He ordered, starting the truck. I straightened my shoulders and stared out the window. "This will knock some sense into you boy."

I kept my mouth shut all through the ride. I didn't care to talk to him at all. His only job now in my life is to drive me to the bus station and see me off.

And that's exactly what he did. Right up to the bus doors. He didn't even shake my hand or anything, just handed me my bag and waved from the truck. It really shows how much of a father he is. I solemnly swear never to act like him to my kids when and if I have any.

I took my assigned seat in silence; the bus was half full with some mean and crazy looking guys. What the hell am I doing? Here of all places?

I pulled my jacket back on, avoiding the harsh breeze that was pumping through the open window. I shoved my hands in the pockets in fists.

Ow, what the hell? I pull my hand out quickly, examining the scraped knuckle. I peaked in the pocket to see what it was. A small shiny ring and a piece of paper. I pulled out the ring, automatically recognizing it as Max's Lucky Sapphire ring. Lined with four little diamonds. She must have slipped it in there when we were hugging or walking. I twirled it a little between my thumb and index finger. Examining it closer, I saw no flaw.

I pulled out the paper, but it turned out to be a picture of Max that I'd taken last summer when she was up in the fort, her legs hanging over the edge. The sun had been perfect that day, hitting the wood and her bare legs just right, making the brown accent her tan. Her blondish hair up in a slouchy beanie and a little leaf in her bangs. She had insisted that she looked bad, so she had taken the photo so no one could ever see it again. But I thought it was a beautiful picture. Maybe that's why she had slipped it to me.

I wish I could understand what she was thinking all the time. What her motives were for things like this.

I looked around at the 20 or so guys in the bus. Tucking the picture away from them. I know how guys think and I don't want them to even have the image of her to get off too when they are lonely at night. I would never let this picture come to that defilement.

I closed my eyes for the rest of the ride until we came to a camp hours out of Paris. It was secluded and tree dense. The bus driver stopped at a building. We all stood straight up, knees together and eyes straight.

"Line up!" the bus driver yelled. We all took one step into the Isle. "March!"

I followed the other guys out of the bus, landing softly on lush green grass. A man in uniform was standing there, holding a bag.

"Salute!" he yelled, we all saluted stiffly. "You all are here for a special reason. I'm honored to have the best of the best on my squad. I'm Lieutenant Pierre. You may call me by that or Sir. Nothing else is allowed. We have a strict and long schedule ahead of us. You will work to the fullest intention and beyond in the given time. We have one month before we head back to Paris for our official roster of our mission. Everything you hear, smell, experience is confidential and communication is restricted. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out of here got it?"

"Yes Sir!" we yelled in union.

He pulled the bag out, calling out last names. They would step forward, receive their tags and rip off the paper with their last name. Only a serial code marked them. I received mine, my number was 1783419. I put it around my neck, quickly stepping back once to the line.

"Why are you here?" he asked the blonde haired kid who couldn't be any older than me.

"I'm the best bomb maker the world has to offer Sir." He answered. American.

"Comment t'appelle?" he asked a blonde haired kid no older than me.

"J'em appelle James Mye Sir." He answered. His French basic but stank of American.

"Incorrect." Lt. Pierre scoffed, poking his chest. "You forget your name. Here you don't have a name 'James Mye'" he scoffed, laughing bitterly. "You will get dog tags, with code names. You will live by these names and the secrecy they represent."

He turned down the line to me.

"Ah… Comment t'appelle?"he tapped my face.

"Here I am no one Sir." I answered automatically, not making eye contact with him.

"Smart kid." He stared me up and down, sizing me up. "Stick around."

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. **

**So, love it? hate it? Review and tell us.**

**Question of the Chapitre: what's your favorite class you are taking and why?**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Livelaughloveanddance likes Dance **

**Serenaisbesterzrg378 likes orchestra and G.T whatever that is…**

**Aly says she likes her French class, because eventually she can make her own translations for this story. Eh… hopefully the story wont take THAT long… ow. **

**I like my honor's Anatomy class. **

**Fang's Point of View: Kevin and Aly**

The sound of a cliché trumpet woke me up from a Max filled dream. I heard groans from the other men in the long cabin. I sat up soundlessly and hauled myself to my feet.

"Rise and shine!" Lt. Pierre yelled, strolling through the cabin. "Time for a little run."

We all know what that means. When my father used to wake me up and take me for a 'little run' it meant extreme marathon training. I laced up my sneakers and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

The run was only difficult towards the last four miles. My breathing huffing in the cold forest air. Many of the men were trailing behind but I wasn't exactly in first either. I saw that blonde guy had completely disappeared.

"You, head back and check on the American." Lt. Pierre told me as if reading my mind. I nodded, turning directions to where I last saw him. I sighed, not seeing him. it wouldn't make sense to back track ten miles to where we started when you could go four back. He just had to make this hard.

"Idiot." I groaned, pushing through the crumpled bushes after his tracks.

I found him sitting at the base of a tree looking severly pissed off.

"I am a bomb maker, not a fucking superhuman." He glared at me. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and he looked really crappy.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to this mission. Everyone works." I told him, taking a seat also. "They told us it was hand to hand combat training."

"How are bombs hand to hand?" he cried, exasperated.

"Easy." I smirked. He grimaced at me when I did.

"Please do me a favor and never do that again." He groaned. I frowned, wondering what it was. "What's your name anyway?"

"Nicolas Lefebvre." I answered.

"Fangcola…" he mused. I raised an eyebrow at him. "In America, your name would have an s in it. I guess it just sounds weird, like coca cola."

"Soda?"

"Yeah… soda." He went quiet. "Where did you learn English?"

"My friend Max from England taught me." I fingered the thin ring around my neck with the dog tags. "The Americans aren't with the French in this war, why are you here?"

"I guess I picked my side. I live here with my girlfriend Bell and I guess… I would rather have her than my country." I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"We better get back."

"I don't know if I can do this again." He groaned. "I just can't."

"How about I talk to Lt. Pierre? He knows my father, I can see what…" I didn't really know exactly what I could do. But there was something I liked about this American, he could possibly make this time away from home bearable. I'm not a social butterfly and this might be the only friend I make in this place.

"Thanks. But I don't want to cause any trouble." He clambered up to his feet. "I'll just tough it out."

I nodded, getting up too. I followed him back out to the path and started jogging. He did too, not looking too happy about it. But soon enough we made it back to camp in one piece. Well, I did. James looked like his chest was going to rip open.

The other guys stared at us when we got back in the cabin.

"I think the noobs need a lesson on how things happen." One of the men laughed, I didn't know who he was but I instantly didn't like him.

"I've been in this probably longer than you so shut it." I growled. He laughed even harder, but he put down his book and stood up.

"Sam Bonnet, 26, six years in. So you were what… five?" He seemed so proud about it. I internally laughed at his idiocy.

"I was right." I said like the smartass I am. His smirk fell and he glared at me.

Suddenly I was on the ground with his weight on me. He got one punch in before I reacted and smacked my forehead into his face. He stumbled sideways holding his nose, falling off of me. In one quick motion, I was behind him, putting him in a sleeping hold. The muscles in my arms standing out prominently. I felt the blood in my mouth grit between my teeth as I pulled tighter. He grasped at my arms, desperately. His legs started to stop flailing around trying to find purchase on the ground and his fingers stopped prying at my arms. That's when I let go of him, dropping him so he was just a pile by my legs.

I didn't notice how hard I was breathing until I realized it was the only sound the cabin was echoing. Everyone stared at me, even Lt. Pierre was there, his face unreadable, a cigar in his mouth. I stood up, staring down at Sam, choking on the ground. I spat on the ground by him, blood lacing with saliva.

"Next time." He croaked, his bloody nose flowing wildly.

"I'd like to see that." I laughed bitterly. Lt. Pierre rolled his eyes and walked off like it was nothing. And it really was just a schoolyard fight.

I went back to my bunk and laid down, pulling out the picture of Max. I wish she where here. I wouldn't feel so out of place. All I could think about was her smile in the picture, like homemade cookies with warm gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"What's that?" I looked up at James, staring down at me. I quickly put the picture away before he could see.

"Nothing." I dismissed it, hoping he would drop it.

"It's your girl right?" there goes every shred of hope I had.

"No."

"Porn?"

"No, It's just a picture of my friend Max." I hoped the name would make him let it go. Usually Max is a guy name.

"Bro-mance?" he pressed on.

"James! No! I don't roll that way."

"Good because there aren't single showers here. I just… I just thought…" he scrunched his nose and then smiled. "Had to get it out of the way. Most people call me Iggy." I nodded, I saw him more as an Iggy than as a James. It made sense.

"Okay."

"So, Fang…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's the nickname going around for you. You know cuz we all have to pick one to put on the tags. But that's besides my point. After that thing a little while ago… They all thought you were going to kill him. So I got my bunk stolen by your neighbor."

Ah… I got ditched.

"This is just great." I muttered angrily to myself in French. "Perfect. My first day and I'm already casted out. Fucking perfect."

Iggy stared at me, throwing a duffle bag onto the top bunk and lifted himself up onto the bed. I heard some buzzing and odd sounds coming from up there so I poked my head up and stared at him tinkering with some pieces of… stuff.

"What is that?"

"eh, just simple detination's." he held on up that he was just working on, wires hanging out of it and missing pieces. "This is a timed detonator. The other's are in my bag." I looked in, seeing only odd things I couldn't name.

"Uh…"

"Well, their pieces." He smirked, continuing his tinkering. "I can make a bomb out of almost anything. A challenge is fun."

I silently lowered back onto my own mattress and stared at the bottom of Iggy's bed. Boards criss-crossed over my head. I stuck Max's picture up there, concealed by the board.

I don't know how long I spaced off, waiting for next instructions. When the horn blew again, we all lined up outside.

Lt. Pierre was standing there, in more casual clothes. He looked oddly… normal. Like, less clean cut and prim and stuck up. We all stared at him oddly.

"Relax. Here's the thing, this isn't technically a mission anyone but you, me and the president know about. We don't have protocol or all that shit. We don't have casual uniforms. We don't have a large supply of guns. We do have the best hand to hand combat specialist, me." he smirked then carried on. "And some pretty nice swords."

We all grinned, according to the very low fuel. Very few countries had tanks and the ones that did only a few. To make guns and bullets took energy which came from oil. So even fewer ammo were out there. The only reason India is able to bomb is because of their own oil, though it won't last long. The Americans would be basically shit out of luck if it weren't for the Australians' help. Like the Indians, they have fuel too but they use it for land purposes.

"And today, and for the next four months, you will be learning to be the best of the best at using them. You will be unbeatable." He grinned. "And this thing I saw earlier," he pointed out, sending Sam and I looks. "Will not be accepted. We are a family. We work together, not against each other. So we'll work it out." He hissed. I stared straight ahead.

"Starting after breakfast we start." He finished. All the men cheered except for me, Iggy and Lt. Pierre.

This wasn't going to be easy and God knows it's not going to clean.

**Haha, oooohhhhhh! And that's the end of this chapter. We're tired, and smell of campfire and hotdogs. We're going to bed, so goodnight**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Yes this is a repost, something wierd happened with the original. sorry.**

**Question of the Chapitre: What's your favorite TV show?**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Jealousmindsthinkalike likes Misfits. And I guess we do think alike ;) we love the misfits. **

**Boxtoplad999 likes Psych… you stole Aly's and she's a bit… sad... lol. Good. **

**Aly's is Psych. She's even following that countdown calendar everyday and got fixed her TIVO to record it next month. **

**Mine is CSI because I am a boy and like the gross special effects and sounds of the bullets going into people and them getting hit and bones chipping off and stabbing their inside organs. Plus the whole Crime Tv, I like. **

**~Fang~ Aly and Kevin**

Four Months Later:

I earned a groan after sending an elbow into David's face in my round. I flipped one of my blades, slashing out, barely nicking him. I flipped it back to an outward direction and right to his spine, freezing there. I felt him gulp against my palm.

"You lost your footing Dave." I told him, lowering my arms. He laughed, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, that was an accident."

"It's fine, just one more to add to my many." And it's true. None of us is going to walk away without new scars. I have my fair share. And he's a huge man inches taller than me and that's saying something since I'm 6'3. Seriously, this guy could pick up a tree. And I'm an eye witness.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I put the daggers back in their case with my ID on the lid. I silently met the person at the door. It was Iggy. He was breathing hard and all sweaty.

"We're shipping back to Paris at 1600." He said breathlessly.

We're going to Paris. I'm going back. I grabbed my cases and ran outside. One hour to ship out. Outside, the men were throwing bags into our one truck. I jogged into the cabin, my bed was made neatly. I pulled out my duffle, shoving my clothes back in it. I kept the notebook I wrote to Max in out of my bag, her picture tucked between two of the pages.

Under my bed I pulled out my cases, ID carved into the wood. For the past three months of having them, they felt like an extension of my arms. I didn't really like having to use them at first. I felt like I was in the 1600's; especially with the shield… let's not really go there. But on the field, we will have an upper hand on most countries.

Us shipping back is mainly bad news, it meant we were going to see action soon. But the good part is that I'll get to see Max. I've really been itching to get back to her.

Like I said, I wrote her every day. The letters seem really short and repetitive. I explained to her in the earlier letters how, I'm not allowed to talk about what I do here. So her letters were kept in a spiral with messy handwriting and my thoughts.

Within minutes, my stuff was organized on my bed, ready to go.

"ATTENTION!" Lt. Pierre called, standing out of the cabin, his uniform on for the first time since the day we came here. We all lined up outside the door, silent. "I know we weren't supposed to head out for two more weeks, but Germans have been reported close to the French Boarder, in four days they will be in France."

There was a small murmur but it died as quick as it started.

"Let's pack, clean up and head out. We're staying in Paris for tonight, moving towards the northern border at 900."

"Sir?" I questioned. "Where will we be in Paris?"

"Weston Base... I believe." He looked at his papers, then nodded. I felt excitement in my chest. "What are you waiting for?"

The all scurried off, taking care of the cabin. The odd thing was how clean everything stayed considering 29 guys stay here and a lot of them are slobs by nature. I'm not joking, guys were on their hands and knees cleaning.

I pulled on some dark jeans and a black shirt, ruffling my hair that had grown slightly longer since my last haircut two months ago. I pulled my dog tags out from under my collar. Max's ring twirled lightly around the chain.

So I grabbed my duffle bag and tossed it in the truck, wedging it down so it wouldn't be loose. Most of the guy's stuff was loaded up, I took my last trip into the cabin, grabbing my two cases and… wait. Where are they.

"Iggy, did you take my notebook?"

"No. But Sam was just over here." I inwardly groaned, fearing that he read some of what I've written. I searched the cabin for him but he wasn't in here so I ran outside.

There he was outside, holding my notebook, open. Max's picture was being passed around a group of four of guys.

"Hey Fang." Sam greeted me.

Let me just say this. Sam and I aren't on perfect terms but we're getting along better than before. But this is crossing my line. He just looked at me like it was no big deal.

I snatched the book from him, practically frothing from my mouth. Within seconds, the picture was passed up to me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growled at him, my fists clenching.

"That's nice you know. Writing an unrequited love." He mocked me. "It must really suck. Not to mention she's beautiful."

By now everyone had left us. This wasn't going to escalate to a fight. Even if he tries to start one.

Sam is one of those people who like to do things just to show that he can. He liked to fight. The way to really get to him was to not comply.

"Where you going to give this to her when the mission's over? Did you think it would change her mind about you?"

"Not at all." Because the truth is, I don't know how she feels about me. She's not into the trading of emotions and I'm not really into it either. But that doesn't mean it's not there. "See you on the bus."

I could practically smell him fuming as I walked away from him. And that people, is how you pick your battles while still winning. : )

So we got on the bus, Iggy in the seat in front of me. He tinkered with his stuff while I just stared out the window. It was a sunny day, making the bus really hot along the drive. I luckily got a seat on the side of the bus that the shade seemed to favor.

Only a few hours and I'll be there Max.

**Back in Paris**

When we arrived at Weston Base I was beyond reading to get off this fucking bus. For one it makes me nauseous all the bumps and swaying side to side. Two, being so close to home and not out yet. The bus stirred up all sorts of dust and rocks, making a thick cloud of yellowish brown behind us. People were getting anxious, standing up but sitting back down.

The first building we came to in the gates was my father's house. Nothing had changed. His truck was halfway parked on the lawn and the door wide open. I couldn't see Max's house clearly behind the trees and the side of my childhood home.

We took a right to the front door of the recreation hall. We stopped a bit jerky and Lt. Pierre stood up before everyone.

"Stay seated." He ordered. "Let's go over the rules here. It's not free like training was. You could say whatever you wanted when you wanted to. You could be gross and vile. But here, there are families. And if I find out you even offend someone the slightest, there will be consequences. So keep in mind, hands and words to yourselves."

There was a murmur of agreement through the bus.

"We'll be staying in the visitor building so let's just get out your clothes bag. Nothing else." We all left the bus, my feet hitting familiar soil. It felt great.

I grabbed my bag from the truck and slung it over my shoulder. I followed suit into the visitor house in the line. I felt eyes on me as I did, turning my head slightly to see Max's father standing out in the yard. He shook his head slightly as if answering an unspoken question. But he smiled, waved and walked off.

Once in the house, I went up the stairs and took a left. The last door I knew had one small bed so I wouldn't have to share with anyone. Plus it's on the top floor where there are fewer rooms, so less noise. I threw my bag down onto the squeaky bed. I laid down, staring at the ceiling.

**~Max~**

I sped into the drive, stopping at the visiting house they keep locked up usually. I just got off the phone with my father. I locked the door and ran up the porch steps. There was a blonde guy sitting on the porch with some wires of sorts. He gave me an odd look and I usually would return one of equal oddity but I had one thing on my mind.

Nick was back.

I ran into the livingroom. I searched the faces in the room, searching for him. all their eyes fell on me. I ignored them and pushed my way through two of them.

"Nick?" I called, running into the kitchen. No one was in there. I pushed my way back to the front door. He had to be here somewhere. So I ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"Nick?" I called down the hall. A tall guy with sandy hair came out without a shirt. He gave me a weird look that made me uncomfortable.

"Looking for Fang? He's upstairs." he smirked flirty at me. My eyebrows knitted together. Fang?

I pushed past him to the next stairs, going up. "Nick?"

The upstairs I knew usually stayed empty. I heard footsteps in one of the rooms and the sound of clattering.

"Nick?" I called a bit louder. Suddenly one of the doors swung open and there stood my best friend. I wasted no time, running and jumping into him. He hit the wall at my added weight. But his arms circled me, pulling me securely to him.

His hair was a bit longer than I remember but he was definitely a lot more toned. He smelt of wood and clovers. I buried my face in his neck, taking in every sense to remember every detail of this for later when he's gone again.

"We have orders to keep our distance." He told me, but held on. "God Max."

I enjoyed the deep vibration his throat gave off against my jaw.

"How's that working out?"

"Horrible." He laughed carefree. He pulled back to look at me. I saw that familiar soft look in his eyes. I noticed then the scars he had down his arms. Shiny pink lines against his tan. He must have had a dozen or more. I touched the one on his neck that ran four or so inches to disappear under his collar. He must have read my expression, reassuring me that it was just training accidents. "Let's get out of here."

"I was just thinking that." I twined my fingers with his like I always have. I didn't mind all this hugging and stuff because it's a possibility once he leaves, he might not come back. I have some things I need to tell him. "Fort?"

"Yeah, just one second." He went back in the room and came back with a worn black notebook. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you." he smiled widely, twinning his fingers with mine and let me pull him down the stairs.

**Yay! Right? They are so cute. We raised them so right. –wipes tear from eye- Right Kevin? **

**Kevin- O_0**

**I'll take that as a yes. So please review and tell us what you think. **

**Question of the Chapitre: What came first? The chicken or the Egg?**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Wingz-and-a-Fez says you need both to get anywhere. **

** says that they came together and something about zombie-ninja-unicorns**

**I personally don't believe in evolution so I believe God made all the animals and things went from there… so chicken first.**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE ME FOR THIS. THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS FAXNESS! All 1,585 words of actual story, not including warnings and POV things and ANs. **

**Max Point of View- Aly**

"wow." Was all I could say while slowly flipping through the letters he wrote me. His messy writing filled every page. Some in the same day. They were mostly in French but a few were in English. Wow. He filled it. All 200 pages and more. Little notes and lyrics were written on the back of the covers and down the margins of the pages. I never knew Nick had these many words to say.

I looked up at him. He stared down at me with dark eyes and no expression. I swung my legs a little, feeling the old lumber press against the back of my knees. I couldn't tear my eyes from his intensely blank ones. I felt sick with nervousness from what I've been itching to tell him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was wondering what you were thinking." He said deeply, making me feel all warm and stuff. He lowered his gaze to the grass eight feet down. "I'm also thinking you have beautiful eyes."

What? These flat things? Why would anyone think they were pretty? My own mother hasn't ever told me that. I looked at him, really trying to see what he was actually thinking but I came up short.

"Thanks," I muttered. We fell back into a silence. Man… when did I get so awkward? Oh, I know. Right about when all emotions bubble up in my throat making me want to word vomit but hold it in because that's what you do when vomit is involved. You're afraid of what's going to happen.

Here I am, about to put everything out there to get potentially walked on by this guy who could have any girl he wanted.

"Listen, I have-"

"Max, I need-"

We both laughed nervously.

"You go first." I told him.

"I've been… I-I have to…" He broke off, biting his lip. That was so distractingly sexy that I didn't really take into consideration that he was stuttering. Nick never stutters. Once that thought crossed my mind coherently, my eyebrows knitted together as I looked down at the grass. What's it supposed to mean? Was he trying to let me down gently? Did he find some sexy redheaded tall nurse while in training to tend to him? What if- … What the hell is that?

I turned my eyes to the side to see what it was. Nick had his forehead against my temple, his nose breathing hot air onto my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily. He just touched my cheek, turning my head. His lips brushed mine barely. I inhaled, tasting his breath on my tongue.

"Max…" he murmured just below my nose. I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my face, meeting his lips.

I know it sounds cheesy and cliché but it was like electric currents passing between us every time we move our lips. His hand cupped the left side of my face, keeping me where I was. I twined my fingers in his hair, softer than I ever really realized. I moaned involuntarily after a while of kissing as he pulled on my bottom lip. He laughed inwardly at my response.

**WARNING- STEAMY PART **

Suddenly, I was straddling him. He sighed into my mouth at the contact. My cheeks rose in temperature quickly. How freaking embarrassing. His fingers traveled down the length of my body, making me shiver, resting on the top of my thighs only to trail back up to grip my hips. Roughly. His hot breath incased me in a cocoon from the cold.

As he worked magic against my collarbone and any skin on my neck and cheek, I thought vaguely about how far I was willing to go with him.

As if reading my mind, he stopped. His dark eyes staring off at something on my shoulder, slightly glazed with something foreign and new. His troubled breath huffing harshly.

"Don't stop." I sighed, pulling his face up to mine. His jaw was set stiff with tension, so I lightly ran my lips across one side. He instantly softened, letting his arms slide up into my shirt, crossing, and pulling me closer.

This is what we wanted.

**YOU'RE FREE TO OPEN YOUR EYES NOW**

**Fang's Point of View. **

I didn't know what, but something was different. I stretched my arm out, feeling the empty spot on the thin mattress. Despite the heavy blankets over me, I was cold.

I peeped one eye open, slightly covered by my hair. Max was gone. My eyes darted around me in the pitch dark.

"Max?" I whispered. I got a sniffle in return.

"Yeah?" Her was voice thick with something. My eyes adjusted quickly so I could see her bare outlining. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. Her naked shoulder hunched over, arms circling her knees. She was sniffling.

"God, Max. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I sat up, afraid to touch her.

"It's not anything you did." She interrupted me and turned her head, teeth gleaming in a sad smile. She laid back down, her hair spilling softly with waves of strawberry scent. I pulled the blankets over her shivering body.

"What's wrong?" she moved closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her. My fingers brushed down her shoulder blade and over her bra. She buried her face in my chest, mumbling something. "What?"

"You're just going to leave in the morning." She said more clearly but still muffled.

It was inescapable. We both knew it. I nodded into her hair.

"It's not morning yet though." I whispered to Max. She pulled away, sitting up on her knees.

"Tell me about it." she looked at me in the darkness. "About what they trained you to do. Where are you going after this?"

"I'm not supposed to tell. It's a covert mission." I could feel her disappointment. I sat up and pulled my legs up to sit like her. I smoothed down her hair, trying to avoid the tangles unsuccessfully. "I would. I want to. Although telling could make me a traitor and be put in prison. I don't want to go to prison."

"You're too pretty for prison." She laughed openly.

"I'll take that as a complement." I mauled it over… "You think I wouldn't last in prison?"

"Not at all." I could tell she was messing with me, trying to get a reaction from me. I'll give her props, she drug a smirk out of me.

"And you would?" I secretly coiled my muscles, waiting for her reply. My vision getting even more adjusted to see her features.

"Absolutely." She grinned. I launched myself at her from my awkward position. She let out a slight squeal as I tackled her. I sat on her, keeping her down.

"Tell the truth!" I laughed, holding her down. She laughed and tried to get away. Key word: tried. My grip was firm but not tight enough to hurt her. "Apologize! Apologize!"

"No!" she yelled through her laughing. "And that was a horrible movie!"

"Well then, we have a long time until morning, I might as well just stay like this." I fake yawned. "I'm kinda tired… I think I'm going back to bed."

Then I dropped my weight on her.

"Nick!" she laughed, trying to push my limp body off of her. "Get off!

"I'm sleeping… shhh…" she stopped moving around, instead wrapping her arms around my bare back and a few soft kisses to my ear, the sound making my ear feel weird.

"As much as I love this, I can't really breathe." I thought about it for a second.

"You didn't apologize." I told her.

"Okay, okay. Nicolas Lefebvre is singlehandedly the most awesome guy ever and can survive in prison if the misfortune ever came up.

"Good enough." I licked her face and rolled off her.

"You are so gross." She wiped off her face, sitting up and rolling off the mattress. "What do you think of me Nick?"

"I think you're 'singlehandedly' the most amazing person ever."

"Well thanks. But that's not really what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" she bit her lip, she shook her head.

"Nevermind." She stared at the wooden ceiling.

"Max, its okay, you can tell me." she hesitated.

"Like, I'm I just your friend or am I... more?" I looked at her face, basically begging her to look at me.

"What would you like to be?" Honestly if she wanted to go by like tonight didn't happen, I would deal with it. It would be our little secret.

"More." I smiled widely, scooting to the edge so I was by her.

"That sounds almost perfect." She raised her eyebrow in the dark.

"Almost?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I put a hand on hers, gripping it.

"Well, I would prefer girlfriend over 'more'. What's that supposed to mean? Lover or something?"

"Girlfriend does sound better." She agreed, turning onto her side. I moved my hand to rest on her hip, feeling the edge of her underwear. "How long?"

"How long are we going to be boyfriend an-"

"No. How long have you liked me? is it something new?" I thought about it for a minute, trying to think back to the exact experience.

"Probably when you spray painted my father's dog. I hated that dog. And my father was pissed."

"Really?" I nodded. She scooted back onto the mattress, instantly heating up my body. I pulled the blanket back up over us. I smiled lazily, feeling her nose press against my shoulder.

**Okay, so fucking cheesy and something I've never really ever written. I'm finishing this after 6 hours of watching a friend's daughter but I probably won't post it until Sunday noonish. I'm fucking tired and am going to bed. It's 3:30 in the morning. Bye. **

**-Where did I put my juice?- oh, found it... **

**THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPITRE: who here knows Jacks Mannequin or something corporate? If you do, what's your favorite song? If you don't, you should really go check him out. He's amazing. ALSO, check out this link and tell me what you think. Aren't they just so freaking adorable? **

**.com/jacks-mannequin-annouce-single/tumblr_ljwu7i8hif1qb3oiqo1_500/**


	6. Chapitre Six

**I've been thinking I need something new to do for the chapters. **

**I think like recommendations sounds pretty cool. Like at the beginning of the chapter I tell you guys either a movie, food or something I've really liked, let you check it out and tell me things you've been into and one chosen review that says something really cool or interesting, will get an excerpt.**

**Tell me what you guys think of that. **

**NOTICE: I took the AN down but Kevin still is a douche-canoe (Define Douche-canoe: exceeding the limits of being a douchebag.)**

By habit, I was awake before the sun started to rise behind the trees. It was the latest I've slept-in in four months. Max was still lying across me, drooling slightly on my shoulder. Normally I would find the puddle gross but I found it pretty funny.

After a while of watching her, she moved. Well moved is an understatement of solidly smacking me in the face while stretching.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Nick." I held my face. Ugh, that horrible tingly feeling when you may have a nosebleed. "Let me see."

She pried away my hand to examine it. After a few seconds, she flicked my nose.

"It's fine. It's time to get up and get some food." She jumped up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her messy blonde head. I watched silently as she pulled on her clothes and ran fingers through her tangles. "Come on Nick, get up. It's already 7:30."

She threw my jeans at my lap. I got up, looking around for my shirt also. I was careful to tilt my head down a little because the ceiling was about half an inch too short for a 6'3 guy. Not to mention how small the space is now that we're grown and not little kids running around.

I turned my head slightly; see in the corner of my eye as Max stared at me. I pulled my jeans up slowly, followed by my shirt. Slow for show. I couldn't contain my laughs at her facial expression. I plopped back down onto the blankets. She started blushing furiously, rubbing the smeared eyeliner from beneath her eyes.

"You're a jerk… 'Fang'" she read my dog tags and threw them at me.

I fingered the ring around the chain, pulling it off. I got up, walking to her.

"Here," I held it out but she just glanced at it then back at her boots.

"Keep it." she smiled up at me. I put it back on the chain and pulled it over my head. "So… I was thinking… breakfast at my house… bacon, eggs, hash browns… ketchup." She twined her hands around my waist. "Sounds like you like the sound of that. Let's go before Nudge gets up and takes over the kitchen."

In that second, I had an epiphany. I would have to face her parents. More fearful out of the two was her father, a retired General that ran Winston base. When I was younger he told me about going to Africa, what he saw there. But what scares me is what he did. As if reading my mind, Max pulled away, looking up at me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. He's gone at a meeting. It'll just be you and me… and technically my mother and Nudge."

"As good as it does sound, I really can't. We hit the road in half an hour and then there's the whole 'I disregarded all orders and went missing all night' thing to explain to my Lieutenant." I made her look at me. "If I could, I would Max."

"I know." She mumbled. "Well then rebel; let's get a move on it. See what else I can get you in trouble for." She winked, letting go and grabbing one of my boots from the floor, pushing it into my hands.

"I see what your master plan is now…"

"Yep, I'm pretty devious." She kissed me quickly, pressing hands to my abs to stand on her tippy toes. They lingered there, and then moved to try to fix my hair. Very unsuccessfully let me tell you that. "You have some crazy hair."

"You too." She laughed, smoothing it down again and pulling up her hood. I grabbed her hand, leading her down the ladder.

The night had glazed the grass with dew making all the spider webs visible across the ground. I stepped over tree roots on the forest floor, Max trailing after me. Her hand never left my back.

If only I knew how good this felt, being with her like this, simply touching my back, I would have told her a long time ago. Being in this situation sucks. Not only do I have to leave in an hour, I'm going to be in a handful of trouble. Lt. Pierre's going to be all over me about not being in at all last night. We ran across the drive to the Visitor Lodge.

Men were busying around in the rooms, shoving the yesterday's clothes back into bags and eating cold cereal.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I left Max behind, going to the main room that watched over the door. I knocked firmly on the door.

"Yes?" Lt. Pierre opened the door, noticing me. His face fell. "Lefebvre."

"Lt. Pierre, I'm here to apologize about-"

"You disobeyed strict orders. Out of all my men…" he hissed.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Can I explain?"

"You better have one hell of a reason." He stared menacingly at me.

"Hi." Max popped up from behind me smiling at Lt. Pierre.

"Who's this?" Lt. Pierre asked unbelievingly.

"I'm Max. He's Nick. You're… some guy. Great we all know each other formally... well I guess just me and you because I'm sure both of us know Nick." I rolled my eyes at Max's small talk. "You see, I stole him. That's why he didn't show up last night."

"You… stole him?" If there's something Pierre wasn't used to, it was the nonsense Max could spit out. Whether she wanted to confuse or just distract you.

"Yeah chained and everything." She secretly grabbed my butt, getting a slight yelp from me.

"And how do you guys..." he scratched his head. Way to go Max. "I'm just really confused."

"You see, Nick and I are best friends. We grew up here together. Well, he did. I've only lived here about 7 years. But still."

"Uh…"

"And last night you know, I just had to spend it with Nick and I know drugging him was a little extensive because he would have willingly chained himself up… but it felt authentic."

"Okay, Max that's enough." I laughed. Lt. Pierre looked at me oddly because I never openly laugh. I stopped, going serious. "But seriously Lt. Pierre, I will accept any punishment for my negligence of orders."

"Just… get ready to go. We'll talk about this later." He shut the door in my face.

"Way to make that really awkward…"

"Admit it, I helped." She smirked and messed up my hair even more.

"Yeah you did, but in a really awkward way."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, leaving me behind to go upstairs. I followed, making sure everyone kept eyes off her. She went straight up to the room my duffle bag was in. She opened the door, stopping dead in her tracks. My father sat on the small bed, face full of anger.

"Maximum, leave." He ordered her. She quickly took her leave, shutting the door behind her. "I can't believe you Nicolas." He broke the ice. "My dinner got interrupted last night by your Lieutenant asking if anyone had seen one of his men wandering around. How can you be so stupid? Did you just figure because you were back for one night, you'll be able to mess around? With Max of all people. How many times have I told you that she is no good. Funny how I'm always right."

"Dad, please stop." I muttered, wishing for him to hold his tongue and try to understand.

"No, not when my only son is willing to throw his life away on a girl that has no respect for any man and never will. Truth is Nick, Max isn't the right material."

"What is the right material father? A cookie cutter, kitchen wife who will eventually hate me and divorce me just like mom? She never loved you. She was just a possession of yours." I growled, turning my face to glare at him. "I don't want something pointless, so don't tell me all that shit because you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

His face was bright red with anger and his fists clutched at his sides. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"It's a woman's job, despite the fact your mother left us. Do you really think Maximum Ride will understand her place? Not at all."

"There's nothing for her to understand." He shook his head. His dark hair stiff from the close haircut he had. "And mom didn't leave us. She left you. She wanted me to come with her but I stayed. But not for you. She. Left. YOU."

"Putting it all aside for now, you need to go check in with your Lieutenant right away." He shook his head, taking his leave. I didn't feel great about hurting his feelings and saying those things but there's a line that he crossed.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to brush all the anger off. Max came in a few seconds later.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I breathed. But truth be told, I didn't feel so okay.

"I'm sorry I cause problems." She whispered. "I know he hasn't ever liked me."

"There's no problem Max. Just a misunderstanding."She was silent for a moment.

"Then this is a good time to come out and tell you my father hates your guts?" Again… Scary father + hatred for me= really scared me. "God, I'm joking Nick. Relax. My dad loves you."

"Really…" I rolled my eyes. Thinking about what a disaster running into him would be… disaster… wait. Where's the smoke and explosions? Where's Iggy? Oh well. Where ever he is, it appears he's staying out of trouble… for once.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out one of my issued daggers wrapped in cloth.

"Nothing." I tried to take it back from her but she pulled away and unwrapped it.

"Wow… they taught you how to use this?" she examined the serrated hilt, built to go in smooth but cause serious damage after that. She fit her fingers around the worn leather bound handle. She looked at it for a second before wrapping it back up and handing it to me. "Got anymore?"

"A few." I tucked it away into my boot. I unstrapped my bag, pulling a dark sweatshirt out.

"What no shower?"

"Nope." I smiled, slinging it over my shoulder. "No time."

"Load-her up!" I heard someone yell out the window.

"Come on," I pulled her out of the untouched room and out of the house. She insisted on carrying my heavy bag, dragging it off the porch. I saw a familiar strawberry blonde head coming out of Max's house with a foil covered paper plate… please just kill me now.

He smiled and waved, hurrying over to me. All I could think was 'please tell me you didn't blow anything up… please…'

"What where you doing there?" I

"Well, that's a funny story. I was looking for you last night, so I knocked at this fine establishment. Lovely Mrs. Nudge opened the door and we started to talk. Turns out she knows you and offered to make me dinner. What a wonderful cook, I could learn a lot from her. She said you and Max would be back for breakfast and I couldn't pass up a home cooked meal. I brought you some. So… not really funny, just really yummy." He sighed happily, looking at something far away, and then snapping back to reality. "So I'm taking it that this is Max, you have wonderful silverware."

"Hi." She smiled a little. I would feel weird if there had been a stranger in my house, playing with my silverware. Max was slightly showing her discomfort.

"Max, this is James. Iggy, Max."

"I figured Fang over here wanted to keep you his little secret. I don't blame him, the guys here are pigs." He shoved his hands into his pockets. I blushed slightly. Max seemed to notice because she laughed. "Well, nice to meet you Max. I gotta go get my stuff."

"Bye." Max grabbed my bag again, pulling it along to the truck.

"Here, I'll take it." I grabbed it from her and tossed it up into the bed.

"What do you have in there? Rocks?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Start loading in!" Lt. Pierre called somewhere. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds.

"You're really going to leave again?" she asked like she had been hoping I wouldn't.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking up into my eyes.

"Well... don't get yourself hurt. Don't do anything stupid Nick. I swear you better come back." she warned me with a firm tone.

"If it takes forever."

"I'm not really happy with 'forever' how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." I chuckled.

"Hurry up Fang!" Sam yelled out the window. He smirked at me, and then pulled his head back into the window. I felt a growl threaten my throat but stopped it. I looked back at Max and pulled her into a hug.

"God Max…" I whispered into her hair. She gripped me tighter. After a while, she pulled back and pressed kisses to my jaw. This was too hard. I trapped her lips, hoping to get every ounce of her but all too soon, she needed to pull away for air. I detangled my hands from her. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." she whispered her voice cracking. The earlier will she had melted. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I love you too but this is my duty. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise Max." I saw her lips quivered a bit but she didn't cry.

"You should probably go." She stepped back from me. "Bye Nick."

"Yeah. Bye Max. Take care of yourself." I leaned my forehead against her's. "I'll be back. I swear Max." I kissed her one last time and then walked away onto the bus. I took my spot next to Iggy and looked out the window at Max standing there. She watched as the bus pulled away.

"Awe… sad." Iggy pouted. "Honeymoon's over."

I just gave him a look, buckled up and reclined my seat as the greyhound took off of the gravel road to concrete.

"Yeah, I noticed. I could tell before you liked Max. Now I'm just really happy she wasn't actually a guy. The only thing you really have to worry about is that you're banging the daughter of the most kick ass retired guy in all France AND Britain and-"

"God Iggy, do you really have to use those exact words?"

"Yah…" he rolled his eyes. "Back to what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted… you should probably do what Paul Walker's theme music says, I suppose you should 'watch your back, watch your, watch your, watch your back.'"

"Thanks for that. It's really helpful." I said sarcastically. "Who's Paul Walker?"

"Really?" He looked like I just slapped him with a piece of pizza, thus getting marinara sauce up his nose. "He's… I can't believe- urg. He's an American actor. Here's your firetrucking food."

He set the plate in my lap, turning away from me. Sheesh. If I knew that would offend him, I wouldn't have said it. Not my fault he apparently is a fan of American actors. The only English movies I've seen are some British Indies that Max likes and some cartoons.

I really don't care. All I wanted was to be left alone.

**Okay, so I know it's almost been a month. But to make up, this is a really long chapter. more than 2,600. I wouldn't be hopeful on the next chapter because I'm currently working on Chapter… 15 and I've had to go back and change things so I'm going to hold onto it for a little bit longer. **

**I NEEEEEDDDD TO KNOW! Do any of you guys know a really good blogging place? I've been wanting to create my own blog and do like drawings and articles for it. So, please tell me if you do.**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**I want it to be known the forest, really isn't there. Technically there's a national park there but eh… I'm lazy and just making something up. **

**So on this completely useless break of mine, I've gotten into ANIME! Yay! So that's the recommendation of the chapter. I'm not into all the 'magic' 'sexist' stuff. So the ones I watched and read were more on the innocent side. FRUITS BASKET was my favorite. There are a few good ones on Netflix and MangaFox. **

It's cold. A light November snow flittered to the ground below me. I watched intently from my tree while the others slept. The warming pockets in my shoes and hands started to run out of warmth. I pulled at one of my white camo jacket's many pockets.

An owl hooted in the tree next to me. It was a usual companion on the nights I had watch. We've been here for weeks. No Germans have come. I'm starting to wonder what really is going on in this war. Everything we thought never happened. They were supposed to be here already. We stationed barely 100 kilometers from the France-Germany border in the heart of this forest.

Quite frankly, I'm getting pissed off. I'm this close to just going home and abandoning this foolish mission that has us freezing our asses off for nothing. I'm not the only one thinking that either. All the men are saying things about our situation. I fear as our food is running low and the weather worse, that we may face mutiny if Lt. Pierre doesn't do something.

That's nothing I want to be around for.

I dug my knife into the branch I straddled. The old marks covered in sap and dirt.

None of us would be in this position if they had gotten their facts right. They said a troop of 2 hundred Germans were moving in on the French border with large trucks with unidentified contents. 3 weeks of nothing. I doubt they were even planning on crossing.

Within time, the sun rose behind the thick clouds. I sighed, jumping out of the tree to the ground. I rolled my shoulders from the long six hours I've been in that tree. I kicked over Iggy's tent on my way to my tent for another jacket. He thrashed a bit trying to get out.

"Fang! Grrr! I'm going to get you!" he yelled, waking everyone. "You know how hard it was to get that to stay up? It took me two hours and four pounds of duct tape!"

"Well, we have time for you to reassemble it."

"That's easy for you to say, you can read the French manual…" I have to admit, that made me smile a little.

"Anything?" Lt. Pierre asked.

"Nothing. Just forest and clouds. No track." I bit into a protein bar that tasted like grass and chocolate. Not a good mix but it settled my stomach. Since the canned food ran out three days ago, I've been living off of these.

"Good. Get some sleep." He walked away to wake up the stragglers. I laid down in my sleeping bag, looking up at the triangle shape of the tent roof. I didn't feel tired. I felt hungry, cold and irritated and the only kind of shower I've had is the ice cold river a mile from camp. So I don't exactly stink as bad as I could… but some soap would be nice.

I was laying there when I heard an explosion. I ruled it as Iggy messing around but then I heard the gun fire. We don't have gun. Lt. Pierre was yelling. I jumped up grabbing my dagger.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I sent David out to scope and then the gun went off." He grunted, pulling his chest plate on. "Get ready for action. 15A sounds good."

I didn't need to wait. The others and I who were ready took to the trees. Iggy had my flank and I had his. I heard someone yell and another gunshot.

"Don't do anything stupid Fang." He told me, reminding me of my last conversation with Max.

"I can't you promise that." I mumbled, holding the same knife Max took out of my bag. We stalked across the undergrowth towards the yelling.

Iggy held up a closed fist, leaning against a tree. I took the one next to his, craning my head towards where he was looking. I saw nothing, looking at him as if saying 'what are you doing?' He only pointed up into the trees. I looked harder and saw a large shape hunched on a branch, looking down. I couldn't make it out but it didn't seem like a normal human's shape. It made clicking sounds before jumping down and running away from us. More like a deformed athletic person.

I signed Iggy to follow with me. We followed the bare footprints until they disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Iggy scratched his head.

"I don't know. But let's take our positions, quickly." I flipped my mask back down and retraced my steps.

We were almost to our post when I heard Sam yell nearby.

"Don't Fang." Iggy warned me. I was torn between letting my comrade get killed and filling my spot. No matter how much I dislike Sam, I can't let him die.

So I took off running towards his post as fast as I could, Iggy following behind.

I couldn't find him. The woods were too thick and confusing.

"Fang," Iggy whispered, nodding his head to the left. I took lead; finding Sam, sitting with his back pressed against the base of a tree, leg looking messed up and his face bloody and scared. A large shadow loomed across the ground. A gun cocked and his eyes grew wider. With one loud bang, Sam grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Sam!" I yelled, running. The shadow instantly thinned and charged at me. It was a woman with flowing red hair and dead green eyes. Suddenly I was tackled and pressed to the ground. She hovered over me, full on growling. She was really strong, holding me down despite my struggling. I saw her teeth come at my face but Iggy landed solidly at her side, pushing her off of me.

I jumped up, moving around Iggy and the pissed off redhead. She had her teeth at Iggy's throat, ripping into him. With one quick decision, I drew my knife and dug it into the spot where her shoulder blade meets her ribs. Hopefully hitting her heart, killing her quick and painless. She screamed something horrible, looking up at me. The knife still stuck in her back. With gritted teeth, she spread two huge tan wings and literally jumped up into the air and took off.

"Are you okay?" I checked my partner's neck, seeing she didn't hit anything and he would be fine.

"Yeah, go check Sam." He brushed me away, grabbing his neck.

Sam.

"Sam!" I ran to him. He was shaking, grabbing his shoulder and was screaming. "Let me see."

"Don't touch me." he growled and winced. I stared at him for a second. How can he hate me so much that he won't let me possibly save him from bleeding to death? Fine, if it's off field but right now we need to watch after eachother. "I can't feel my body."

"I'm just trying to help. Move your hand." I pushed his hand away, examining the wound. His cries became louder and hoarser. "Nothing serious, didn't hit the brachial by an inch. Iggy I need the-"

I was cut off by Sam grabbing me hard and started to convulse. I could only see the white of his eyes and there was foam coming from his mouth.

"IGGY!" I tried to turn him on his side like you're supposed to when someone's having a seizure. I wrapped my fingers around his jaw and tilted his head so he could breath. Iggy came in an instant. "Call for help! Sam, listen to me. You need to breathe… SAM, breathe! Iggy, I don't know what to do!"

"Move over." He instructed. I moved so he could take my spot. I flipped to his other side, keeping him on his side. Iggy put his ear to his mouth. "Keep his jaw open Fang. He's breathing but something's not right."

He took out his knife, cutting away the collar of his shirt. I held him on his side and his mouth open. That was, until he stopped moving. His moving, breathing and heartbeat stopped. He's dead.

"Breathe Sam!" I flipped him over, giving him CPR. "Sam, please."

"Fang," Iggy grabbed my shoulder. "Fang, stop, he's dead."

"He can't be dead, it doesn't make sense."I growled and pounded again on his chest. I stared down at the tags around his neck, the spots of blood across his nickname and number.

"It doesn't. I agree. But it is what it is." Iggy pulled me away from the body. "Lt. Pierre says Corbin's on the way. We just need to sit tight and wait."

"What happened Iggy?" I groaned. "He should have been fine. Who the fuck was that girl!"

"What the fuck was that girl is the real question." He winced and grabbed his neck. I pulled out the sanitizer from his first aid pocket and coated his neck. Sharp lines made him look like hamburger as if he got chewed on by a baby toothed pit-bull. I wrapped gauze around his neck to stop the bleeding.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did. You're my partner and this could be you right now." He gritted his teeth. "Next time though, That bitch is grass."

**Later back at camp**

We put David and Sam's bodies in black body bags, scheduled to get sent to their loved ones. It was a sad afternoon.

No one talked. The only people still alive to see action were Ig and I. There was eeriness to the camp.

While everyone was sitting at the fire, eating, Iggy and I snuck away to talk to Lt. Pierre. We knocked on the wooden post of his tent.

"Come in." He looked up at us and sighed, putting a pen down. "Sit down boys."

"Sir, we saw something today. Well, someone." Iggy spoke up.

"We know this doesn't sound… sane but she… wasn't normal." I tried to clarify but didn't do so well.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes darkening more.

"We heard him yelling and pursued. When we got there, this redheaded girl shot Sa-" he paused, thinking twice about calling him Sam. But a dead man has dignity. "She shot Sam and took these chunks out of my neck." He peeled the gauze away to show his flesh.

"And where were you for this?" he turned his glare at me.

"I backed him up before she could do more to him. I got her off him by stabbing her but her w- she… she flew away."

"What do you mean, she flew away?" he growled.

"We mean, she spread wings and flew away. Sir, she wasn't human. At least she's not all human. This could explain why we didn't see her coming." I sighed. "I don't know if the French military knows about it but, I think they should know and look into it."

"It's not your place to order that, but I will talk to my superiors." He crumpled up whatever he was just writing and started a new one. "I'll make sure to double the watch tonight and have them use the multi-vision goggles. Goodnight boys."

I'm going to find that bitch. And when I do, I'm going to kill her.

**Remember to leave a review telling about something really cool or fun that you've been into to POSSIBLY GET THE 1 EXCERPT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**This week is definately my new Micron pigma set. I bought them indivisually, i got the 03, 04, 06, 08 sizes and a block eraser by sakura. i love these pens because they are waterproof and are really clean. i had a fibercastel set but the bolder pen was a different shade of black than the others and overall, they didnt work for long. The Micron Pigma shades are the same, which i like for those darker, bolder areas. I paid about 15 dollars for all of these at Micheals, but really drawing pens are more expensive than ballpoints. It was a good deal. Im going back tomorrow after work for some different colors. **

Days went by. People started acting normal again, the shock of Sam and David's deaths starting to wear off. The bodies wouldn't be able to get sent home because of the transportation problem so we buried them a ways in the forest, marked out so we could return and take them home. There wouldn't be an open casket but it was better than nothing.

With things going back to normal, there was still the scare of another attack and the food problem. Hunting wasn't out of the question. It brought meat to our diets. Soon though, we would head back home for a break. It's just undefined right now.

I have been spending a lot of my time up in one of the taller trees, with a perfect view of everything. And that's exactly what I was doing when I heard something on the branch just above my head.

"You came to shoot me?" I asked her, taking a sip of my coffee. I shifted my legs to cross my black boot clad ankles. I had seen her coming from the east so she didn't surprise me.

"No. Not this time." She sighed in her Australian accent. "I would love to though. I have strict orders not to touch a single hair on your head. You're just the messenger."

"Oh really? Who do you work for?" I raised an eyebrow, looking outwards. She flipped upside down, hanging by her knees. Her red hair fell from her head. I got a clear look at her without blood and that toothy snarl that seemed to own her face the other day.

"Yes." She grinned, flipping again to straddle the branch right in front of me. Her knees touched mine. I had that overwhelming urge to reach out and tear out her throat but that fact she had a message stopped me. "I work for a ghost, don't bother trying to find out. But the truth is that I know everything about you."

"Obsess much?" I scoffed. Her eyes kept that carefree look and that simple smile; her teeth weren't sharp like Iggy's wounds let on. In fact, they looked like normal human teeth. She couldn't be more than 16. How did she get tangled in this?

"Yes Nicolas. You see when I'm not out following orders I have nothing to fill my time." She pouted. "Hacking the French military records is way too easy."

"I'll make point of that."

"You're really interesting Nick." She scrunched her eyebrows. "I can call you Nick right?"

"No." I growled.

"Okay, Nick. Well, it's too bad that if you guys don't listen, I'll have to kill you." she brushed her fingers through my hair, making me flinch away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. "Get to your point already."

"We don't want to kill all of you guys. It's a waste of bullets and time. Especially your friends. My boss was super mad we didn't finish our jobs with them. So if you guys don't leave the area, we'll come in. If you guys don't want to end up like you're friends, I suggest you listen. It's a horribly painful death. Hopefully there will be a next time on a good situation. Until then Nick." She stabbed my knife into the branch and smirked evilly, standing up and dropping from the branch into the sky. It didn't surprise me when she soared back up into the clouds.

I'm not looking forward to a next time. I pulled my knife out of the bark. There was still blood on the blade. She hadn't cleaned it at all.

I grunted, climbing down the tree. It wasn't too long of a walk back to camp. Everyone was out at their posts taking care of their jobs. Lt. Pierre was in his tent. I knocked and entered, not waiting for a reply. I just laid the knife on the small table he had. He looked up at me with bored eyes.

"I had a visitor at my post." I told him. "She came to give me a message for you."

"Really?" he frowned. "Same girl?"

"Yeah."

"What's the message?"

"To leave the area or turn out like David and Sam."

"Hmm… I wonder what's so damn important here."

"You have to admit Lieutenant that it might be a good idea to consider. Something about these people seem too legit. We don't know what we are going up against here. There could be more like her or worse." He didn't seem to be paying attention to what I was saying. I suddenly started getting louder and louder. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you had known what you were doing in the first place!"

"I would watch what I say if I were you." He stated calmly.

"Sir, don't get us killed in the dark. It's one thing to know what it is we're fighting. But you're going to get us slaughtered. Maybe after you lose most of us, you'll see how idiotic you actually are. I don't blame you for their deaths but if you don't choose wise here, I will hold you against every drop of blood out there."

"I see that you care for everyone in the squad. But this isn't your place. If I have to continue to remind you that, I will have you tried for conspiracy." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm just saying what you're not considering in the situation."

He just stared at me. After a while he went back to writing.

"We stay and defend France from these invaders. If you were smart you would think of France as a whole instead of that pretty little blonde back home. With me, there's no live to fight another day. You get shit done and effectively, even if you have to give your life."

I held my tongue from spitting vile thoughts I had towards him. I grabbed my knife, stalking out of the tent.

This is going to turn to hell.

**A week later**

I haven't eaten in two days. The only thing I have is my last strips of gum to distract me from my hunger. I have been slowly working through those.

I keep waiting for the girl to come back and make her move but that hasn't happened. Yet. It is inevitable. It could be today.

**You know what to do! Well, for those who don't, review telling me of something you've been adicted to or have recently tried and liked. **


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**This week, for reasons according to stuff I say at the end, I've been really into this kind of ice cream bar by 'Mexico' it's like a bubblegum flavor but creamy because it's the only liquid thing I have been able to consume... It reminds me of the blue bubblegum ice cream at this place called 'Alf's' in McMinnville Oregon. If you are ever there, you have to go there and get a bubblegum ice cream and a burger. Don't forget to say hi to the monkey they have! Yeah, they own a monkey… cuz they're cool like that….**

If there was any day to pick to attack, they picked a good one. As if they knew we were weak from lack of food. I first saw them when they were scaling the forest floor, trying to keep out of sight but my heat sensing goggles saw them.

"Iggy, have everyone take posts." I said over the walkie talkie. "22 headed you're way. Ten minutes till fire. Connect the explosives around area A and I'll meet you at area C."

"Copy." He said through the speaker. I kept my post, watching as they scattered into smaller groups, fanning out.

"Iggy, seven groups. Headed out in fan formation. Have the wall secure."

"Okay." I ripped my jacket off, and pulled my armor on. It's not metal but a thick, hard leather shell that protects my back, chest and shoulders along with individual forearm guards. It's not the most comfortable thing but it's better than being completely vulnerable.

I scaled down my tree after strapping my sword over my shoulder. Yeah, you heard me right. Sword. Not like a samurai sword and not quite a knight's. More of a brilliantly weighted double edged machete. I ran towards Sebastian's post, seeing him in place. I passed him a piece of gum then took off down the wall force we have set up, passing out the sugar gum to keep their minds on their work. Funny how I seem to be more in charge of this than our actual superior.

"Lt. Pierre, the defense wall is set up, I'm headed towards Iggy's position."

"Okay, good luck." I got in reply. He was set out in his position, ready to fight also.

I took a long look at Max's picture before taking off running for Iggy.

Please Max, help me get through this. Be my saint.

I saw Iggy still working on taking the safety off the bombs that laced the forest floor. I stopped running and started walking.

"Everyone's set back at-" with an oof, my breath left me. It took less than a second for me to react and kick the person off me. He hissed, charging after me. I jumped out of the way and drew daggers. He wasn't like the girl I'd met but he wasn't all human either. He looked like some type of dog. His claws bore with metal tips. "Come on bastard." I hissed.

"Fang!" Iggy called.

"I'm okay, finish that."

We circled for a few seconds before he made the first swipe at me. I dodged and snapped him in the face with my elbow, landing a solid stab to his kidney area. He swiped back at me, claws sliding off my armor. I pulled the knife out in one swift move before he could find purchase on me.

He gritted his pointed teeth at me, holding his side.

"Yeah, I went there. Kidney shots are bitches eh?" I laughed. It made him even madder and mumble in Hebrew. He slashed out at me again, this time his nails raking my shoulder. It tore my left shoulder armor and ripped at my skin.

"Fuck." I swore at the sting. He started laughing hard, turning his back to me and going back after Iggy. I chased after him. Violently, I stabbed twice by his neck. The last strike hit the sweet spot and he dropped to the ground, chunks of my arm flesh in his claws. "Ah…"

"Fang, I'm almost done, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the son of a bitch kept scratching me." I sighed, whipping away the blood on my arms. "Just finish already. Did area A go okay?"

"Yeah, it's already to go." He grunted, focusing on the wires. If I hadn't have been paying attention, I wouldn't have heard the earth crunching.

In that second, I saw what I needed to do. I needed to protect him.

"Iggy!" I managed, jumping out in the way to push him out of the firing zone with my shoulder. One, Two, Three I felt right as I hit Iggy. I hit the floor, crashing backwards. I couldn't hear anything but Iggy yelling in the silence. My ears buzzed annoyingly.

"Fang!" I heard something. "Fang, please!"

Iggy.

I tried to clear my vision, but his face kept blurring then focusing sharply and repeating. Soon it started to stabilize. Iggy knelt by me, tears in his eyes.

"What?" I tried to say but it came out slurred. What' wrong with me? "Where is he?"

"I took care of him. Fang, I'm going to move you. I'm sorry if this hurts." He grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me. I felt my chest cramp and give off pain down my back. I took a minute to collect myself by the tree he put me against, propping my feet up for some reason. He unstrapped my armor and pulled it off of me.

"What happened?" I asked. He examined me, checking my eyes and pulse. Though I couldn't feel his touch.

"You're in shock, just talk to me Fang. Keep telling me things."

I was feeling a bit sleepy, what was going on?

"What's going on?" I managed, my chest constricting painfully. "Ah!"

"Okay, maybe talking isn't good. Just stay awake. Help is coming for you." He pressed hard on my chest, making my body hurt and my breathing hard.

I felt around his bloody fingers, feeling the holes. I've been shot. This can't be happening. It's barely started. But this isn't good. Every second I feel a greater urge to close my eyes and go to sleep. My clammy skin made me colder than I should be.

I reached slowly for my pocket, pulling Max's picture from my pocket. I took one last look at it, hoping that whatever happens after this, I can at least dream about that smile. I handed it to Iggy, pulling my dog tags off too. The thin ring hung there. "I'm sorry."

Iggy took the dog tags reluctantly.

"Take these to Max. Max only." I rasped every few words, the pain throbbing along with the pulsed of blood. I knew I wouldn't last too much longer. This would be the last time I would talk to him. Now that I realize, we've never really talked about our home lives that much. I didn't know anything about Ella or his family. "Tell me… about Ella."

"She's… amazing. She's kind, smart, funny and beautiful. She's everything to me." he smiled sadly. "She's my Max." he was quiet for a few seconds. "Fang, just hold on. They are coming for you." he pressed harder on my chest. I tried to push him away so I could talk.

"I'm not going to…" I panted. "Iggy, go. There are more coming this way. East to west rebounding form. Igs, you gotta get out of here."

"You can't die Fang. I'm not going to leave you." he pressed.

"Go." I ordered. He looked at me, silently talking. After some silent arguing, he gripped my hand hard.

"Goodbye brother."

"I would have never thought I would consider an American as a brother." I smiled, tasting blood on my tongue and grit in my teeth.

"I'm going to miss those fangs of ours." He chuckled, keeping his hand wrapped around mine, the other pressed on my chest. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and my breathing slowed to near nonexistent. After that, I couldn't tell if he was there or not, all I knew was that I was cold and wanted Max.

If there is ever a time for someone to look back on their life, this is my time. I didn't see anything I could be proud of. I never took any action on my feelings. I despise my father, I broke my mother's heart and I'm breaking Max's.

My fear isn't of dying or killing people. The last time I saw Max was when she was looking at the bus with that horrible sad expression on her face. I fear that's the last thing I see of her. She knew I wouldn't come back.

**( POV)**

I couldn't help but smirk at the body on the ground. Not that he dying but the fact he wasn't dead already. He was close, shaking breaths and gasps from blood loss. Death was around the corner. But, not if I could help it.

**This would have been up a few days sooner, but I've been in the hospital with Pneumonia for three days. There were reasons why I didn't just get sent home with antibiotics, but I'm glad to get out of there. **

**So you know the deal, Review with something cool you've been into and stuff.**


	10. Chapitre Dix

**The recommendation of this chapter is the Kindle Fire and the Nook. Funny thing is that I bought myself a nook color at barnes and noble out of impulse the day before yesterday because I've been reading a lot and then yesterday morning, my brother brought me a Kindle fire as a 'happy you got better' gift. So I've got these two… I'm going to return the nook I think. There's no point of having two. **

**But they both are really cool. **

The first thing I really realized was the sounds of a heartbeat monitor. The steady pace it made. I couldn't find my eyes just yet but I felt the cold metal around my wrists and ankles. With more thinking, I was able to open my eyes. I was dressed in only scrub pants, my chest wrapped up. Something tells me I'm not in a normal hospital.

One light lit the room dimly so I could see there was no windows and door. It was cement and more cement. There was one air vent in the ceiling but it was bared. A domed camera and speaker were also in the cement box.

The monitor started beeping faster. My chest clenched at the activity. I couldn't find my voice, only breath came out when I tried. I pulled at the restraints despite the pain it caused.

I tried for a long time, loosing track of how long I tried. When I stopped, I just laid there. No one would come for me. If anything, something is seriously wrong here. Something doesn't say 'home' to me.

"Dr. Ter Borcht, Director, please report to section GA." Someone said from the speaker. I lifted my head to look at it. It went quiet again and the light got brighter. It hurt my eyes. A minute later the wall was pulled back and to the side enough to make a doorway for two people to come in. A woman with long blondish hair and green eyes and an older man came in, the wall shutting behind them.

"I'm Director Janssen, this is Dr. Ter Borcht." She said awkwardly in French.

"Where am I?" I rasped.

"That's not important." She waved off. "I just thought I should come in here and… see how you're doing."

The Dr. came and unwrapped the bandages that were around me. He checked the holes and poured antiseptic on them. I grimaced. He chuckled and put new wrapping on.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"You're French is horrible." I groaned in English, trying to sit up but I couldn't.

"I see." She narrowed her eyes at me. "So here's how it is plain and simple . You're different and we could really use you towards our cause."

"Lady, the way I see it, you won't tell me where I am and I'm handcuffed to this gurney. Plus you are talking about a 'cause'. You're crazy, I demand you let me off this bed and talk to my superior."

"Hon," she chuckled. "It's not smart to call me crazy. And in case you haven't realized, this isn't Kansas."

Kansas? What's she talking about? Isn't that like a musical or something?

"We are a secret underground high speed organization. We have no country. We are manifested to create the greater society. But we will win this war and dominate the world." I expected her to start laughing evilly but she just frowned a bit. "You're lucky we need you. Otherwise, you would end up on the other side of the fence and that wouldn't be good in the long run. If you refuse, we won't kill you but we will… persuade you."

"You have to be crazy if you think I am going to agree to this. You're talking about world domination." I tried to growl but it came out a lot weaker than I planned. "Let me go."

"You don't understand. Our research will change the world. Think about it, one world government, a super race of humans… the world would be one. No pollution, global warming, crime or hurt. Everything will be as it was meant to be." She look flustered and eager for me to understand. "And you are telling me that you won't contribute your advantage to the greater purpose?"

"How do you honestly think you can govern everyone in the world? It's humanly impossible. Everything you just said is."

"With a controlled population and regulations, nothing is impossible." She chuckled. "Everyone on our side will be safe but those who refuse to convert to our government will perish under fire."

"You're talking about mass murder." I wheezed. I can't believe how crazy this woman actually is. "You'll have to kill me before I will help you do that."

"You obviously haven't been listening." She frowned. "Borchet, start It." she said dismissively, getting up and walking out of the stone room.

He mumbled in German, detaching me from the machines and wheeled me out of the room. He hummed as he pushed me down an odd hall that had water slowly dripping down the concrete walls. He put in a code to get in the elevator and go down to another floor with wet walls.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up." He told me. He backed into a room with a huge machine. He hummed, digging around in a cabinet. "Aha."

He continued humming while putting alcohol on a cotton ball. He spread it on the inside of my elbow.

"This is an anesthetic." He told me, injecting it into my arm. I instantly felt warm and the pain in my chest went away. "It will take a little of the edge off. Because this is going to sting."

I couldn't feel my hands or any of my body for that matter; I don't know how my eyes were still open. I saw the ceiling move which must have meant I was being moved. Whatever I was placed on had bright lights right over it.

After that, I honestly don't know because that's when it finished spreading through my veins and I closed my eyes.

**Sometime later whenever that shit wore off…**

I woke up a lot later. Dr. Ter Borcht stood over me, taking blood samples. With a quick stab, I felt something course through me. It was hot and violent, burning at everything in me. With time it intensified. There's no real way to explain it other than I was burning from the inside out.

I screamed from the feeling of my bones turning to ash and my skin threatening to peel away. Besides the burning, the screams ripped open the wounds on my chest. I begged him to just kill me. To put me out of this pain. He just stood there and smiled, writing something down.

I pulled at my restraints, crying out. I wanted to be dead but that never came. All that came was hotter heat and my insides changing. No matter how much I begged and pleaded to him, he just found pleasure from it.

When my body had had enough, I stopped crying out and pulling on the metal. All I could do was lay there and shudder in cold sweat. My mouth could only form the shudders and low throaty moans. I couldn't think about anything but the sharp pain paralyzing me.

I was being moved again, put in a tanning bed like machine but there were no lights and the cold jell pressed against me to taking all the pain away.

**So what did you guys think about Fang becoming an Eraser. Crazy eh?**

**So hopefully you know what to do, if not read back in last chapter… you could win a shiny new exclusive excerpt from the next chapter. **


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Wow... it's been forever. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

I had to get away from here. This is my only chance. Scientists and techs ran around on the ground, franticly trying to extinguish the fire. I smirked for the first time in years, seeing them so scattered and unorganized. Lissa laughed next to me also. I ripped at the net, the electrical current off.

"Come with me." I told her. Her smirk dropped almost instantly. I held my hand out to her from the outside of the net. "You don't have to do this anymore Lis. We need to go before they send out the Erasers. Please Lissa."

"Fang, you know I won't." she shook her head violently. "They will hunt me down and kill me."

"I'll protect you. You'll be safe." I begged.

"It's easy for you to say. They wouldn't think of killing you." she looked over her shoulder, the Erasers snarling and climbing quickly up the confinement. "Go, I'll hold them off."

"Lissa," I reached out to her again, but she dropped, spreading her wings and knocked one down to the ground 200 feet down.

"Go Fang!" she screamed, pulling at another one that scratched at her arms but lost grip on the net. We're nothing but birds, I thought sadly. I launched off, spreading my wings, earning a satisfying sound as the metal scraped gently and the feathers moved to catch the air right. I flapped harder, elevating when I saw the erasers racing across the valley after me. They could jump pretty high but I could go higher and faster.

With no time, I left them behind. My eyes stung from the sunlight I haven't seen in over a year when I last flew outside.

I feel so weak.

_I kept fighting, but they kept cornering me. The light was turned on for the first time in countless days. It burned my eyes._

"_We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Dr. Ter Borcht growled, with a tazer. I hissed at him, successfully smacking him in the face with the shoulder of my wing, scurrying away to the other side of the room. "I give up!" he yelled. _

_I couldn't help but feel a spark of satisfaction at his bloodied mouth. _

"_Director, I give up. I can't reason with this animal." He yelled at the camera and the wall opened up for him. I huffed, pleased that he had left. I went to the far corner, sliding down the wall. My feathers fluffed up. I ran my fingers through the fluff where they met my back. I had only had them for what feels like forever but couldn't be that long. They wanted to modify them to make weapons. _

_Next thing I knew, the wall opened up again and Director came in. _

"_You have to get with the program No.18." she hissed, "You have a duty."_

"_I have no duty to you." I pressed my forehead into my knees. _

_She threw a newspaper down on my lap. I only looked up at her. "It's all there. Read it. You may think I'm a heartless bitch who doesn't give a fuck about people. My problem is that I care too much. I care about every last one of you guys who are being equipped to change the world so we don't have this problem in the future."_

_I looked at the front cover. A picture of rubble was plastered across the page. The headline read 'India drops two H-Bombs on French Capital' I quickly read the subtitle. They were dropped in the center of the city, spreading past Paris' boundary, killing thousands of people in seconds. They never saw it coming. _

_Max. _

_Where was she when it dropped? Is she gone? _

"_This is a lie." I gasped. "This can't be true. She can't be gone."_

"_I really am sorry no.18." For the first time ever I saw what appeared to be true emotion in her. "I hate the world but there were people who could have been in our new world order. Those innocents are gone and it's also our loss. We need to make our advances and get in this war. You can help us get back at the Indians. But we need you to start cooperating with us."_

I couldn't find myself after that blow. I stopped resisting when they came for me. I let them change my wings. I gave into training, I was allowed to train with others that were modified also. None of them were like me but I didn't care. I was faster and stronger. My reflexes were cutting edge. I could hear heartbeats, making me more effective in battles.

I had no feelings either way on what they did to me. I wasn't myself anymore. I didn't have anything to live for, nothing for me to escape for.

I had their trust and hopes. I wasn't known as Nick or No.18. I was Fang.

Every once in a while, one of the experiments would try to escape. They set the dogs on them. Some got tranquilized or shot. Others got mauled and eaten by the beasts from hell. It's just one less meal they have to give to those beasts. They were so easy to replace.

Some time into my training I had a dream with Max. The first dream I've had since I found out about the destruction of Paris. It was about her grave.

No one had ever come to it. She was forgotten and alone. I felt such a great emotion in the dream, kneeling on the grass. I blamed myself for not have been there sooner.

It sparked an itch in me. I constantly thought about breaking out. Something they would never expect. I had become the perfect pet. I worked unquestioningly for them. I've honestly lost track of the year's I've been in here. All the days have mixed and become a thing you do try to figure out.

I didn't care if they would send the Erasers after me or that when they caught me, they'd probably kill me for acting out. I just wanted to go to Ground Zero to see where she last was.

I tried once before, unsuccessful. It's a story that shouldn't be repeated for the sake of me dying from embarrassment. I was thrown into solitary confinement for months. I got one meal every week and never heard any sounds or saw light. After a while I started losing hope and my strength. It's a harsh way of brainwashing people. But it's effective. If you make the person lose all faith and reliant on you, they are wrapped around your fingertips.

But I couldn't itch that feeling that I needed to get out of here.

So I fought back as hard as I could secretly. All I had to do was keep my will strong. That's all I needed.

I tried to shake all the lingering thoughts I had. I pushed the speed to the max, dipping lower and turning directly upwards. I had time before the Erasers caught up with my smell, but they won't be able to trace me from above the clouds.

I broke through with a sigh. I was finally free.

It took one whole day to reach France. I searched for a large enough town, tucking my wings into my shirt. The metal and feathers flattened and hugged my back like they aren't even here. No one paid me any attention. From the language I recognized the country as Poland. I found a travel map at the information booth. It didn't take much too find my baring and find my way back to France.

I was exhausted and my shoulders hurt but I kept flying. I had to find out for myself. There's no way it could be just gone.

Sure enough, when I got to where Paris should be, it was just rubble. Parts had been cleared but there wasn't any new construction. A few buildings were torn and about to finish toppling over. I couldn't believe my eyes. It's gone. I spread my wings again, taking off for Weston base.

I hoped to see it still in some form. Nudge making Max's mom's cookie recipe, my father arguing with Mr. Ride and Max sitting up on the tree house, reading a book.

By the looks of things, it was nearly impossible for anyone to have survived. Max is really gone.

When I got there, it was no different than the rest of Paris. The houses were blown away, trees ripped right out of the ground and nothing standing. I began my search. I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking for. I wasn't hoping to find Max's body or that of anyone I knew. I wasn't looking for an object of mine. I just needed to know.

I could tell people were already here, searching for survivors. The bomb shelter door was ripped open and things were tossed into a pile on the northeast side of the base. This had been like this for years. Anyone that was here would have been found by the looks of things. I knelt there in rubble, wishing for things to have never changed.

I knelt down, gripping debris in my hands. For the first time, I've cried out of pure pain. I cried for Max, for my father and my mother. I wanted them to all be here, in their houses like things should be. Mother and father should have had a happy marriage and Max should be the same rebellious and tricky Max. They should all be here doing what they normally do. I wished for that. I hadn't fully believed Janssen that this had happened, so it wasn't reality.

What I was looking at, this destruction and agony. This is reality.

I heard footsteps crunching on debris. I snapped out of my fragile state

"Slowly put your hands on your head. We don't want to hurt you." You really think I'm going to give up this easy?

"I don't have the patience for this." I called before I shot up, getting a running start on my flight. When I was almost in the air, I was shot with a tranquilizer. I fell to my knees, trying to see through my blurred vision. It would take a lot more than that to take me down. I started flapping again, but I couldn't put enough pressure to it before they shot me two more times… that's more like a sleeping pill…

Have I ever expressed how much I hate those things? I didn't really care at the moment because all I could think was that Max was really gone.


	12. Chapitre Douze

**I GRADUATED! Yes, I am finally out in the world. Currently in Italy visiting a friend for two weeks then I'm off to Switzerland. So basically I am on my post graduation trip. It will be two months long, I'm going to Italy, Switzerland, Spain and then I'm getting on a plane to Bombay and go to the Ganges River and wash something. Everything's been planned out and set so I don't have to worry. That's part of the reason I haven't posted, finishing school and planning… I'm already having lots of fun, I've been to Italy before but it's always a new experience. **

**NOT TO MENTION THE GREAT FOOD! The food so far has been amazing… -insert mouth-gasim face- **

The entire Hospital was weird today. The top floors were under government clearance. To get to those floors, you need a code for the elevator to work or the stairwell door to open. The code had been changed early this morning before I came in at 7. The main floor had security and body checks at the door. I had to go through an hour of checking before I could head up to my office for my first appointment that I turned up 30 minutes late for.

If this building were still the ER, that would have made problems. But since the hospital had expanded, this became the Recovery and Research building. We mainly have patients going through physical or mental therapy and cancer patients. Occasionally there will be odd illnesses that get sent here for examination.

"Ms. Ride to Dr. Batchelder's office please. Ms. Ride to Dr. Batchelder's office please." Dianne said over the speakers in her singsong voice.

"Okay Katie, That's good for today." I said, helping her back into her wheelchair. She was a 19 year old girl that had been in a motor vehicle accident and was in a coma for a year. It was amazing she got out of it but she had lost most of her ability to walk and talk. I've been working with her for the past month on Thursdays, Saturdays and Mondays.

"Thanks." She smiled up at me, taking the brake off the wheels. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I can reschedule earlier with you Monday. Adam is coming to see me when he gets off work."

"I don't see why not, I'll have to see when I have a spot open." I tried to not let her words get to me.

Adam is her boyfriend who had come four days a week when she was in a coma. He never gave up on her. I have nothing bitter against him or her. It just makes me sad and miss Nick.

It's been five years, seven months and 15 days since Iggy showed up at my house. Five years, seven months and 28 days since he died.

_I was in my room, staring at the ceiling when I heard the tires on the gravel. _

_Who's here? _

_I pressed my face against the cold glass but could only see the back of a car. No matter how much I stretched to see who it was, I couldn't. I huffed, getting up and pulling on a sweatshirt and padding to the stair, sitting on the top step._

_My father looked back at me from the door, and then looked at the ground a grim expression on his face. I couldn't see who it was standing there through him. I know better than to stand at the door with him because of his position, the generals' messengers and such. _

"_Max, come down here." he said. Something I have never heard before was in his tone and written on his face. Maybe I didn't want to know. I got up and moved to the bottom of the stairs. He gave me the look again, walking into the livingroom. _

_The wind gently blew the door open more to find Iggy standing there. Dressed in a blue suit. _

"_Iggy, what are you doing here?" I asked but deep down I already knew. He gave me the look that meant what I dreaded. _

_He was silent, looking like he was holding back tears but I couldn't really know through the ones forming in mine. That hard lump rose in my throat, threatening a breakdown. I stumbled backwards, hitting the stairs. He stepped in, kneeling In front of me. _

"_You don't know how regretful I am that I have to be here with this news." He told me. He pulled out Nick's tags and a folded picture, folding them into my hand. _

"_Please, no…" I begged, feeling too numb to cry._

"_I'm so sorry Max." he told me, folding his hands over mine."I was there. I saw- I was…"_

_I pulled my hands away, wanting to fold in on myself. _

"_Why him?" I whispered, rocking back and forth. _

"_He saved me." he sniffled. I started to cry._

_As it really settled in with me, the heavy dull feeling started ripping and tearing at my chest. As if coming out of my unbelieving shock, I started sobbing with the sharp clenching in me._

"_No…" I sobbed._

_How can something hurt so badly? It seemed so unbearable. It ripped at my chest and bit. It was unreal. I didn't believe Nick was gone, I wouldn't believe it. Nick was the only person I've loved and loved me back other than my nanny Nudge. My father was always too busy in his work to show any affection to his daughter. Mother always locked herself away in her own world, away from me. He was always there to get in trouble with me; he was there to make me happy. My right hand man and boyfriend. _

_I cried out, not able to contain the sounds of pain. They echoed through the house but neither my mom nor dad came to me. Iggy just sat by me, silently crying himself. I felt so alone despite Iggy feeling his own pain right next to me. _

_There's no real feeling for losing the person you love. There's just pain and regret. I regret I hadn't done something to prevent this. I could have told him how I felt long before he agreed to the mission. He would have stayed with me if I had. He would still be alive if I had. _

_The memories weren't as sweet as the real thing. Sure I could remember him but I much rather have him here with me._

_I pulled the necklace on, my crying coming out as stuttered breathing like I needed air but I could only get a little at a time. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and gasped but came up short. My head started to pound from lack of air. _

_Iggy was telling me something that I didn't listen to. I just shook. _

_Why him?_

I pushed back that lump in my throat as I wheeled her to her room and got her set up.

"Bye Dr. Ride." I smiled at her.

Technically, I'm not a doctor. I'm an intern here for physical and mental therapy. I have a set of 6 patients that I work with on my workdays. I went to college for five years and have been worked my ass off for this internship that agreed to help me with continuing my college so I could become a doctor someday. I have been overworked these years but it's kept me busy. But it didn't keep him off my mind.

"Bye Katie." I left the room, taking deep breaths. I got a hold on myself by the time I reached Dr. Batchelder's office. I had to shake the picture of Nick smiling at me so I could think straight.

"Hi Max." Dianne said when I came up to her desk. "Dr. Batchelder is waiting for you."

"Thanks Dianne." I walked past her desk and went straight into his office. Sure enough he was standing by the window, looking out at the town of Le Havre. "Sorry, I had a patient. You wanted to see me?"

French had become like a first language to me, I used it more than I used English. Truth is, I'm in France, most people speak French, not English.

"Yes, take a seat please." I took a seat in the hard cushioned chair in front of his desk. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it doctor?" I really hate this guy, so it was hard for me to be respectful.

"As you've seen, we have something going on." he sat down also. "I've talked to Dr. Chan and she says that she won't be able to take on the patient. She highly recommended you to cover for her until she returns from her vacation over her partner. You do have a degree in Psychological Behaviors right?" he already knew that last question's answer.

"The criminal?"

"He's not a criminal. He's a different individual... that the government has in holding. They don't know where he came from or anything about his condition. As a government hospital, we have to treat him." He cleared his throat.

"Can I see the file?" I asked hopefully. "I'd like to see what I'm up against to see if I'm capable."

"Let's take a walk." He got up, opening the door for me. "What you see is top secret above classified. Even I am restricted on what I can tell you until you agree to take the job. I can only have one doctor besides myself, two nurses and a behaviorist." He pulled a file out and handed it to me while we waited for the elevator. "Everything you see, you never speak of again outside of the others working with you."

I nodded, slowly opened the manila folder. Something about this scared me. Like a dark room where I can't see in front of me. It had only two sheets in it.

I read through. Jean Doe… Caucasian, considered a danger to others, and a medical examination. He had a severe vitamin D deficiency, from lack of sun. He weighs 110 pounds (further check on that later), approximately 25 and 6'5. He has an average heartbeat of 170 beats per minute at resting.

Because of his weight to height and age ratio, he was severely in medical need.

"What's his mental stability?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We don't know yet. He's been sedated since he's been here. Once they run a further prognosis on him, we should be able to get him off of it and talk to him."

"I don't know. It seems a little big for me. I already have a lot on my plate between classes and my internship."

"With this patient, if you do well, consider your schooling completely paid for and a guaranteed job anywhere you want. Any job you apply to, you have it. I can have Dr. Augustine take some patients off your hands while you work so you don't have to feel so pressured." He smirked at me from behind his glasses.

"Why do I feel like this is a bribe?" I asked, getting in the elevator. He pressed the button to the criminal keep but it asked for a code. He waited, looking at me.

"It's not, it's just motivation. I know your father personally and he has helped me a few times. I just feel like repaying your family a bit." He said. I see how it is. My father has to do with everything. He hadn't put the code in yet, waiting for my answer.

I thought for a minute. Did I want to give into this manipulating man for an upper hand in life? I don't think it will be that bad. Once the urgent medical things are done, it will be all checkups and therapy.

I sighed, flipping to the next page. He finally put the code in, having his answer. I read through, not really believing it. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." He sighed. "It appears he has been an experiment. I can't fully express how in need of treatment he is." He held the elevator open for me as I walked, still reading the documents. "Watch your step. Just know that we will also need you as a nutrition consultatant."

"That's fine." I mumbled, trying to see something deeper in the words. I definitely don't want to be doing all the work that applies to the head doctor. I noticed that there was a guy in a dark suit right by the elevator, he nodded to Jeb and we kept going.

"Only a few authorized people are allowed up here. Here's your pass, don't lose it. Keep it on your identification necklace. Keep it on your person at all times. You'll have to show your ID with it." I twisted it around the ring so it fell behind my ID.

"Okay. Who is working up here with me?"

"Follow me." he said, closing the folder I had passed to him so I could put the card on.

"Let me guess…" I rolled my eyes. "Dylan, Ratchet and Maya…" Dylan because he favors him. Ratchet because he's the best the hospital has and Maya because she's young, beautiful and all the guys want in her pants. Grossly, including Jeb Batchelder.

"What's the point with you?" he smirked. I followed him down the hall to the office. It was eerie and some of the lights had gone out. This floor hasn't been used in years, it needs some care.

Dylan and Maya sat at a table talking but stopped when I came in the room.

"We're bringing her in?" Maya asked as if saying 'why her? Why not someone better and more experienced?' Well hon, you're no different than I am.

"Awesome. Hey Max." Dylan smiled like an idiot. "We have Danishes, here you can have my seat."

"Its fine Dylan, keep your seat. And no thanks I'm on a no gluten diet." I muttered, leaning against the counter with Ratchet. He just looked down at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know…"

We watched as Jeb flipped through some papers on the counter. He stared at an x-ray picture for a while, rubbing his face. I picked them up also, there was some blood tests on the table and a full body x-ray on the wall. One of him on his back and then one of the wings. There was some really weird branches twisting into the porous bone.

"Weird huh?" Dylan stood up, pointing at the picture. "Whatever type of metal that is, it imbeds itself into the bone. Impossible right." He seemed so energetic and passionate. "The bones are like that stuff in soil… that pore stuff."

"Perlite." I said, pushing off the counter and taking the x-ray from them. I could see the pores of the shoulder blades. Veins ran into the holes, twisting and holding on for life. "The collagen doesn't seem to be deteriorating or chipping. You would see that in osteoporosis along with resorption but like I said no chipping or flakes. It looks like the bone is strong but it would be nice to have a sample. Where's the BMD?"

They just looked at me like 'a girl can be smart?' I internally sighed.

"Dylan." He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, it's right here. I didn't find anything like you just said. If anything, his bones are super. Despite the porous bones, they're able to support weight well. It's a paradox." I took the BMD from him, looking it over.

"I still want a sample." I told him, looking through the papers.

"Hold up." Maya said, putting her hand on the papers. "You're a behaviorist. Not a scientist."

"I am a behavior SLASH physical therapy intern." I defended myself. Dylan shot her a look that made her sigh, and lift her hand. "Okay, I know what you guys will need to deal with the bone problem."

"This doesn't make sense." I said, freezing after reading more of the blood test. I held the paper out to Dylan. "It says here he has avian DNA? How is that possible?"

"It's possible." He sat down at the table. "You know there are actually people who believe they are werewolves so they take this hormone that alters the DNA slightly. Their new hair and fingernails will have the DNA also."

"How much can their structure actually change though?"

"Less than one percent. The body doesn't like it, so nausea and other symptoms take place. They are signs the body is rejecting the hormone."

"Dylan, think." I hissed. "2 percent doesn't seem like some pill popping side effect… you know what, I need to talk to this guy." I went to the door and they all looked at me weird.

"He's under heavy sedatives he won't be awake for another few hours." Ratchet told me.

"The sooner I can figure out what it is, the sooner we can help." I tell him, smirking. I left with him following me. "So where's he?"

"The last room."

We walked down the hall in silence. It's a comfortable silence with him even though he's like a freaking ox and could squish anyone to death with his thumb. I handed my Identification necklace. He put in the number on the small card into a handheld thing. It beeped once so he handed it back to me and nodded. I pushed the door open.

It was dark inside and smelt like dust. It was one of the rooms without a window. I could hear the electronic beeping fast; I had to remind myself that was normal. I flicked the light on. They fluttered on dimly. We would need to bring in some new light bulbs for the ceiling. There was a small hallway that only went for a few feet then turned right into the room. I could see the little sink straight ahead of me. I went straight there for some gloves but I could only find larges and a small flashlight. I pulled them on anyway and twisted the small flashlight on.

"Hmm, I'll need this." Ratchet chuckled deeply at my musing. "Shut it Ratchet."

I turned and walked over to the bed. Both of the railings had his wrists cuffed. His head was turned away from me so the hair kept me from seeing anything but his jaw. He didn't look 110 pounds but pretty normal with lean muscles that I could see on his jaw and arms. I walked around warily.

This is a man… with wings.

Nothing I ever thought I would face. I turned the flashlight on again and moved his head so I could check his pupil reaction. But when I move his hair, I felt a sharp pang in my heart. His eyes were slowly blinking like he was waking from a heavy sleep. But more than that I knew those eyes, it was Nick.

I didn't realize I was swaying until I looked up. I could have sworn I was frozen in my place. There was no way this could be Nick. He just really resembles him, I tried to tell myself. I gripped the edge of the bed hard, trying to figure out what was going on around me as well as inside me. I felt as if I stood up too fast after sleeping too long. A confused lightheadedness. I probably couldn't even tell what my name was.

I tried to call to Ratchet, making a face at him but all that came out of my throat was a weird sound then the pressure in my head became too much.


	13. Chapitre Treize

**This story has 101 reviews which made me think of 101 Dalmatians and I guess that's worth another update! Ciao! **

I was opening my eyes as ratchet was kneeling down by me. How did I get on the floor?

"Are you okay Max?"

I must have hit my head on the floor when I fell because it hurt. I pushed aside the sharp pain in the side of my head. I sat up slowly.

"Yeah… I think I just saw som…" my sentence broke down as I realized the fingers hanging over the edge of the bed, opening and closing slowly into loose fists. Ratchet followed my line of sight.

I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't feel my legs and my chest was sinking. I didn't even know I was getting up until I was standing over the bed, trying to breathe. My head was so mixed up that I didn't know if Ratchet was talking to me or if he was even here anymore. The only thing on my mind was Nick. His face was set hard and so solemn. He blinked a few times, hazily. Each time he seemed more and more clear. I touched his hand, wrapping his cold fingers into my palm. It seemed to wake him up faster. His eyes shot open.

I saw the horrible fright on his face. It alone pushed one of my buttons painfully. Within a split second, it was gone and replaced by hostility. His hand gripped mine with impossible strength. I immediately fell to my knees at the feeling of my knuckle bones grinding against eachother. As I fell, he sat up, never breaking eye contact with me. It was such a dominating look that I couldn't fight back.

"Let go of her!" I finally heard Ratchet yell, wrapping his arm around my waist and a hand on Nicks. He tried to pull me back and pry Nick's fingers away. It hurt. I looked up at him, silently pleading for him to let go. Everything went slow. The slow fall to his set jaw and that fierce look in his eyes dissolved to confusion. His fingers loosened around mine enough for Ratchet to pull me back. I cradled my hand into chest. Ratchet tried to check my hand and asking if I was okay. I kept my eyes on Nick's, questioning why. He gaped at me, his mouth trying to form something but I was already being pulled away by Ratchet.

"Come on Max," he tugged me all the way to the beginning of the short hallway.

"No." Nick muttered, pulling on the bars. His voice was hoarse and he sounded sickly. He started to violently pull on the bars. Ratchet stopped to stare at what he was doing. The bars started to make bending sounds.

"We got to go." Ratchet pulled harder on me. I resisted against him even though he was many times my size. Nick didn't look hostile but frightened. I couldn't leave him here alone despite what just happened.

"No!" he said a lot firmer and an edge of anger. He had ripped out his IV and was bleeding on himself. With one last yank, the right bar broke where it had been welded to the main bed and bent up. I couldn't understand how he did it. It was impossible strength.

I still couldn't leave no matter how frightened I was. I pulled away from Ratchet who still tried to pull me away.

"We need to clear out and get him calmed. We keep upping the sedation but he keeps coming out of it quicker than before."

"Ratchet hold off on that." I warned him low enough for him to take me seriously. "Wait outside."

He gave me a look before stepping out.

"Max." he lowered his head onto his knees. I sat beside him, not really knowing what to do or say to him. I was speechless. I put my aching hand lightly on his back but pulled back when I felt the shape of the wing. Instead I put it on the back of his neck. He leaned into the touch as if it was a warm fire in a snow storm. I wrapped my other arm around his waist, holding him close.

"I thought you were…" I cried, pushing my face farther into his shoulder. He pulled his arm back to slide the right cuff off the broken end of the bar. He put it around me. He felt so much different than I've ever remembered. More hard and cold with a pasty complexion. He was muttering things in a language I didn't understand. I may have been Russian or Slovak. I told him, "I don't understand."

"It feels so relieving that you're safe." He lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. His eyes flickered to every feature, finding that nothing has changed in it down to the last freckle. His fingers pushed my hair back and brushed my face. He pressed his forehead against mine and took my hand off his shoulder. He examined it in my lap. My fingers instinctively curled into my palm. When he gently made them open I felt them crack faintly. Nick pressed his face into my cheek. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know it was you. I thought it was…"

Whoever did this to him. He didn't have to answer because we both knew it was true.

"You're in a treatment facility in Le Havre." He shook his head, his lips brushing the hinge of my jaw. "I know everyone who here and I know that they will take care of you."

"I can't stay here Max. Believe me when I say I don't need to be hospitalized. I need to leave." I pulled back like he had burned me. I stared him down but he wouldn't look me in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "You just got back. You can't leave! I just found you."

"That's exactly why. They will find me and I cannot lead them right to you." he nervously looked up at me. "If there's one thing I want, it's to stay. But I know these people. They won't back down. And they will use you against me and I can't let you get hurt."

"Who are these people? Let me help you Nick." He merely shook his head. Right then, Dylan and one of the guards came into the room. Dylan cocked an eyebrow at the sight of me barely on the small hospital bed with Nick.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked. I wanted to sneer at him because he knew he was. Dylan was just trying to be a jerk. "Well, anyway."

"Can you get these off me?" he whispered to me, suddenly really edgy. He never left eye contact with Dylan for more than a few seconds. I looked down at his clenched fists, secretly pulling on the cuffs. I could almost feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

"You have to stay calm. This is Doctor Dylan Petit. He's the head doctor on your case. And this is a guard with the French government." I felt him relax a little bit more. His fists unclenched but he still watched them warily. "Can I get the keys to these? He's not going to do anything."

"I cannot do that." the guard said blandly. "My superiors gave me specific orders not to until things have been settled and isn't a threat."

"You better call your superiors and tell them that he's no threat." I said lowly. He looked between Nick and I then walked away, pulling out a cell phone. I was pleased with myself. But from the way Dylan looked at me, I could tell he was mad. He grabbed my coat sleeve and pulled me off the bed. I was just on my feet when Nick reached out and grabbed Dylan by the front of his shirt.

"Take your hand off of her." He warned Dylan. His breathing was measured. "Never touch her like that."

Dylan pulled away from me quickly and Nick let go. He threw his legs over the edge and stood up. The scrub shirt fell down a bit farther. He was taller than when I last saw him by at least 13 cm. His hair fell into his eyes so I could only see shadows across his cheekbones. He went really still. It wasn't until after I heard twin ripping that I realized he was stretching out his wings.

I stared in amazement as the black feathers ripped through the shirt. He pulled loose wrapping from under his shirt. They were fully extended behind him, almost touching the other wall then angled so they could ruffle and tuck against his back. It made me sick. Not only that they were actually wings but the sound of shifting metal plates. I couldn't tell the metal from the feathers because they blended so well and they both shined slightly in the light. But I could see the red tipped talon on each wing at the elbow. They flattened almost impossibly thin and pressed to contour his back.

"Don't. We had that on you for a reason." Dylan stammered, backing up. Nick threw the wrapping at the ground at Dylan's feet.

"It's not comfortable." He said simply. I on the other hand felt really dizzy. I grabbed the bar on the bed for support.

"Max-" his voice broke so he cleared it. "uh, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"I'm not leaving Nick." I told him flatly.

"Now." He ordered. Nick bared his teeth at Dylan. I thought for a minute before walking over to him.

"I'll be right outside." I told Nick, not wanting to look at him because I knew I wouldn't settle this if I did. I would defy Dylan and get kicked out of the treatment plan. I wouldn't be able to see Nick after that.


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Good morning from Switzerland! well, it's about five right now, still getting use to this timezone. James, my European tour guide says hi too. This chapter has one of my first third person views that's remotely good. **

**Fang Point of View:**

Once Max was out of the room I felt trapped and flashes of solitary ran through my mind but I pushed them away.

I heard Max hiss.

"What was that?" that guy spat.

"Let go. That hurts!" My blood instantly boiled. He was hurting her. I shuffled out my wings, angling them so I could slice at the metal cuff.

"Are you going to explain?"

"I know him."

"No shit Max." At this point I was halfway through the link.

"His name's Nicholas Lefebvre. We grew up together on Winston Base. He was reported dead nearly six years ago." That's really how long? Six years…

"I don't think it's safe for you in there."

"No offense Dylan but I trust him more than I do you. So don't tell me who I should be around."

"Max! He's a feral animal! How can he be even remotely safe?"

Max was silent for a while before replying in a very constricted voice, "Take that back."

"I won't because it's the truth and you know it. He's clearly unstable and hate to break it to you but he has fucking wings!" the following sound sent a smile to my face. The satisfying sound of cracking knuckles and the contact of bone. I broke through the chain, quietly walking to the door.

"Now that you've snapped out of your stupor Dr. Petit, you better get professional. I will go to Dr. Batchelder and have you replaced if you can't do your job appropriately."

"How was punching me appropriate on your part?"

"No one, no one says that about him." She growled. Nothing about her has changed. She can still send shivers down even my spine. "Plus, you harassed me. Don't ever touch me."

"Leave the young lady alone." The guard who had been in here earlier said. "I wasn't allowed to uncuff him-" I didn't bother to listen to the rest because I heard the sign. An ultrasonic sequence of short twitters. Shit. They're here. It sounded like Omega tipping me off in Avian. I can place it at least 5 miles north. I need to get out of here. **(I can't take credit for the language Avian. I read it in a FF a long time ago. I can't remember what it was called though)**

I banged on the door, signaling for them to come in. the guard was the first one to open the door. At the sight of me in the hallway, he pulled a gun at me. I put my hands up.

"Something's happening." Max rushed in to me.

"What? What's happening?"

"They are close. They found me. if you want to save the lives of everyone in this building, I need to leave."

"Who? Nick, who are these people?" Max looked franticly from me to the guard.

"I can't let you go." The guard muttered.

"They are a group of genetic engineers with an army behind them. They are going to kill off the entire world population for a new generation of modified humans and a plan to eliminate modern day problems such as sicknesses and pollution. You've got their prized possession and they will not stop until either they have me or I'm dead." I thought for a split second. "I take that back, they would make clones. But that's beside the point. They have an Avian and four erasers within 5 miles north. Are there any windows or exits on this floor?"

"No, it used to be the floor for unstable patients who would try to inflict themselves. What are erasers?"

"Wolf hybrids. One of them can slaughter a town in a matter of an hour. Four of them here won't take long for everyone here to be slaughtered." I looked back at Max. "I have no choice but to lead them away. I need to get out from a lower floor."

"But-" I cut her off, pressing a hand over her mouth. Omega was giving me more information. They are now on foot, making them faster without traffic. Within 10 minutes they should be here. Omega was on the roof.

"Omega's here. The rest will be here within a few minutes." I started reeling my thoughts. "Evacuate. Now."

The guard went off, on a walkie talkie giving the orders to clear the building to the main building.

"Max, you too. Get out of here while you can."

"I can't leave you Nick. I just-" I cut her off with a deep kiss. I wanted to stand here all day and make up for six years of my absence but I had to break it off quickly.

"I can't live with myself if I knew you got hurt. Go now." I pushed her out of the room, following her to the elevator. "Get downstairs, shed as much of your clothes as you can. Stay mixed in the crowd. They won't be able to pinpoint you easily."

"How would they be able to?"

"Smell, I can smell myself on you. They can too." the elevator dinged and we got in. "_STALL!" _I twittered to Omega. I got a small reply.

"What was that?"

"Avian." I answered shortly. I held the door as Dylan, that guy from earlier and a girl got on. They all looked at me weird. "Start undressing Max. You," I said to the girl. "Your coat and rub your hands on her skin and hair."

She took it off, holding up in the corner for Max to take off her shirt in privacy. I kept my eyes on Dylan and the guy, making sure they kept their eyes off of Max. Max stripped off her coat and her shirt followed by her pants then pulled on the coat that went to her knees. She buttoned it up. The girl started brushing her hands up and down Max's arms, neck, face and hair.

"Now what?" she asked "Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere safe. I'm not sure."

"Iggy lives in Rouen. He works at the armory. You should go there." I nodded, feeling anxious to send her out like this, with them about to enter the building. She would have to walk right past them. They would definitely still smell me on her and the others.

"Scatter around the crowd, don't stay together. Don't make eye contact and stay calm if you do. They will be able to tell if you know something." The elevator came to a halt at the sixth floor. "Bye Max."

I stepped off and Dylan pressed the button.

"No Nick-" but it was already closed I would have still been able to hear her but she stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Max." I bit down a lump in my throat. I don't want to leave her but it's for the best. I turned my back and ran for the nearest window.

**Third Person Point of View:**

The elevator hit the main floor with a ding. All the other elevators were unloading people and Doctors pushing patients in wheelchairs. The group quickly dissipated into the crowd, shuffling towards the door. Max looked as plain as she could at Maya who walked twenty feet ahead of her in the lobby. She took deep breaths, trying to push back the tears rising in her throat. She couldn't make it to the heart of the crowd.

An icy chill ran down her back when she saw four burly men push in through the crowd. Nothing about them rang 'nice and normal' people. She instantly forced herself to relax and just go with the flow as she brushed right past one of them.

Their noses flared at the light smell of the Avian in the exiting crowd but nothing to say the actual blood. A few people have made contact. Omega came up behind Ari. He could smell him before he saw him. Omega didn't want to be here doing this. None of the Avians like being used. They all dream about running away from this whole mess. This one that's successfully gotten out of the gates is a hero to them.

Ari gritted his teeth, sniffing out the crowd. He pointed to the girl in the white lab coat buttoned all the way up.

"Omega, follow her." He nodded, melting into the crowd after her. Ari gave orders to follow a few others who smelt of him to his fellow erasers. They followed Omega's lead into the crowd. Ari dipped his head and forced himself through the crowd. The middle elevator stank of him and had a pile of girl's clothing in the corner. They gave off very close contact with the Avian. He smiled devilishly to himself. "Omega, she's clothe less."

Ari followed it up to each floor, the sixth had his trail.

Idiot, he thought.

The first room's window was wide open and the cold air filled the room right out to the hallway. The Avian crouched in the window, looking shaded and like an angel of death.

"You can come with us the easy way Fang or I'll drag you there." Ari leaned against doorframe. Despite the laxed manner, he was itching to grab the Avian and pull him away from the window. If he flies out, it's going to be harder to catch him. Director's going to be pissed if Ari brings Fang back barely breathing.

His muscles trembled with anger. He bared his teeth at Ari. There was no way Fang was willing to go with him. He would fight until his death for his freedom. Fang launched himself at Ari, gliding with his wings. The talons dug into his shoulders but by this time he was fully an eraser. His teeth fully in longed and claws out.

He swiped down Fang's chest with his nails, drawing blood. He hissed, jumping back. Ari chuckled and launched himself at Fang again. Fang dodged Ari, giving him a push out the window. He managed to grab the frame. He felt Ari's heartbeat through the air but he lifted himself up with one swift movement.

"You're losing your touch Fang." He laughed mechanically at Fang.

"Not completely." He hissed, charging him out the window. He flew him straight up into the clouds despite how heavy he was and his wings felt like bending in half. Ari grunted and pried at his hands. "There's one thing that I can do."

Ari growled at Fang, kneeing him where a guy should never be… hit. His wings crumpled and started falling quickly. He wrapped his wings around himself to shield from Ari's claws. The ground was approaching quickly, but Ari wouldn't let go of him. He ripped out feathers and stripped him of a lot of skin. Fang snapped out his wings to lighten his fall.

It was too late though. Ari hit the ground, cracking his head on concrete but quickly recovered. Fang landed on top of him but quickly rolled over. He brought himself to his feet, holding his shoulder. Ari sat up groggily but Fang could tell he wouldn't be able to stand for a minute. He started to walk away from Ari but he called out to Fang.

"You think leaving's going to help that pretty little blonde?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can smell her on you. You think you can hide you on her? You're too much of an idiot to cover yourself. I'll give the orders…"

Fang grabbed him by his shirt lifting him up. Many of his bones had been shattered in the fall. There was no way he could stand. It was good that no one was around to see this. They had fallen in a courtyard with wooden benches and trees.

"You'll have to kill me." he laughed. "Or all those doctors will die."

Fang wouldn't put murder past Ari and his men. They didn't care if it was messy. They preferred it that way. The more game, the more fun they have. Fang on the other hand hated hearing the stop of blood flow and the low groans of dying things. Everything about the heightened senses made death that more horrible.

But hearing Ari say that he would have Max and those other doctors killed made Fang want to kill. He wanted to beat him to that edge between life and death. He wanted to hear his last breath and see the light die out of his eyes. He glowered over Ari, his wings stretching out around him. The thin metal reacted and angled outward.

"Do it Avian. You would be doing the world a favor. It would just be one less bastard." Fang could tell that he was messing with him. He just wanted to anger Fang.

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"You don't have the guts." He laughed harshly in Fang's face. Fang bent his wings, placing one of the lower plates at the top of Ari's hand. His eyes snapped wide open. "You wouldn't."

"Like hell I wouldn't."

"Is it because of that stupid threat on those people?"

"You know what I hate about you and your fucking organization? Your God complex. You think you can determine the lives of people when you are even lower than they may be."

"How are you any better? Standing here like this. You're just going to kill me."

"No. I'm going to let you decide Ari." He slit the top of his hand just barely enough to cut the skin but not draw blood. Fang let go of him and he fell back to the ground. He groaned, rolling over to his side, grabbing his wrist. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS AVIAN!"

"I'm not a regular Avian. Here," Fang reached into Ari's boot and pulled out a dagger. It's been so long since he's held one of these. Since his last solitary confinement he hasn't been allowed to use weapons during training. "You can let it fill your body and kill you or… you can cut off your arm."

Fang sniffed the scent of his blood in the air, calculating how far it has already spread.

"You have less than two minutes before it reaches your bloodstream. Then it's less than a minute to your heart." He put it next to Ari and walked away. Ari yelled after him but he didn't look back. He jumped up into the air and tried to ignore the pain in his wings. The skin was already growing over the claw marks and was itchy. He stayed in a nearby tree, watching as Ari actually sawed at his arm. The agonized screams he made made Fang sink deeper in his chest.

"Omega, call them off." He hissed into the air. He held his nub of an arm.

**Line Break!**

Omega followed the girl into the main building of the hospital. People were murmuring around the large lobby. He saw the three stooges dissipate in the crowd, each following a different person. The girl's heartbeat was hammering like she had been trying to suppress it until she got here. She moved through the swamp of bodies towards the back elevators. Once she got in one, Omega quickly followed. He caught the door before it closed and slipped inside. She looked genuinely scared he could feel it radiating off of her. He punched the button to close the doors. It started to go up but he hit the emergency stop.

She backed as far away as she could from him to the point he had her pressed into the corner with only a few inches between them.

"Please don't hurt me." she whispered, he could smell the muted scent of Fang radiating off of her. It's all he needed. He reached up and popped open the top few buttons of the lab coat until he could see her bra. He clenched his jaw, snapping the buttons back together.

"This is what's going to happen." He pressed his hand across her mouth. She made panic sounds as he turned her head to expose her neck. "I'm going to let you go. I just want you to know not all of us are bad. Us Avians tend to be more conscientious than the Lupines. But if I find out you've gotten in the way again, I will not hesitate." He placed his teeth at her neck. Max could feel his canines prick her skin. "Consider it a favor I'm doing you, keeping you out of this."

Omega drew back, looking at her skeptically through his hair, a light brown that curled slightly around his ears and hid his green eyes. He leaned against the metal door.

"Who are you anyway?" his inquire made her blood boil.

"Who are you is the real question." She snapped at him. He chuckled lightly.

"The name's AvGen no. 12. My allies call me Omega. What's yours?" he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"What's AvGen no. 12 mean?"

"Angel, you ask to many questions," he scoffed. Then he quirked his head slightly. "Sounds like Ari and Fang are going at it again."

"Don't call me Angel." She hissed. Then relapsed on what he had said. "Fang? You mean Nick right?"

"Nick?" he shook his head. He didn't know a Nick. Unless… Omega quickly pinned her back against the wall. "Shh… don't speak." He whispered, then pressed the button for the basement. This wasn't good. If they found out, they would have Fang by the balls on this. She knows him. From before they turned his life inside out. They would use her against him, Marian would finally have her tamed super weapon.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He thought for a minute, pulling her behind him through the basement. Should he tell? Or should he not get her involved anymore? She could get the word out secretly. She could make everyone aware of the Institute's plans.

"I-I'll let Fang tell you."

"I… don't think-" he gave her a stern look, clearly saying that he didn't want to know how she felt because she didn't have a choice in it. It was tell or let billions of people die.

He quickly perked his head again, listening to something.

"Stay down here until it's clear. I would recommend changing and taking a shower before you leave. Go straight home and keep the lights off." With that, he disappeared.


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Third Person Point of View**

Fang watched from a distance as the Lupines and Omega left. It was sneaky on their part because security was looking for them but never even laid eyes on them. Fang noticed though how one of the Lupines wasn't with them. Omega had said that there were four, but only three was with him. Fang made a short twitter to Omega. He made signals with his fingers back at him. It was a sign language most of the mutants knew.

_He left. Girl in basement. _

And that was it. He turned his back on me. Omega saved him major here. Fang could only repay him by setting him free. He was set to do just that. He would put an end to this sick plot the Institute had that not only would kill billions of people but now Max was confirmed as one of those. If there's one thing he wouldn't let happen, it would be to let those monsters kill her. She's the only reason he would fight.

He tucked his wings against his back. Despite the fact that they were gone and Omega said that the girl was in the basement, he still couldn't go down there to her. If he didn't get away from here now, there would be some confrontation with the government officials that were already clearing the grounds.

He unfurled his wings, gliding straight upward to disappear in the clouds. He circled around up above the clouds for a long time. It was dark when he saw Max leave. He followed her to her house but didn't get close. They were watching the complex. Something needed to happen and happen quickly.

He dipped his wings, flying towards Rouen. He would have to get Iggy's help quickly.

**Max Point of View:**

I felt so lost and alone now. I had finally had Nick and he's gone again just like oobleck. First it's firm and solid, then it liquefies and there's no way you can keep it in your hands. I took the stairs one by one up to my office. I locked the door and sat in the corner. I couldn't bring myself to cry yet. I just felt this huge injustice raging in me.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

I honestly couldn't think of time or anything. I just sat through the rapping on the door. I didn't bother even checking who it was or to listen to what they wanted. I finally started to pay attention to things when I heard the janitor go by the door with the electric mop. It was past visiting time. It's time for me to go home.

I took that guy's advice and took a shower in the locker room. I let the hot water beat down on my back, getting all my frustrations to wash away. Most of them did. Though Nick's arms around me earlier, I couldn't let go of.

I finally turned off the water, the entire room was full of steam and made it hart do breathe. It was like a sauna. So I stayed in there for a while, sweating in the steam.

I didn't even notice when the door opened and closed. I laid on one of the benches, wrapped in a towel, tears swelling up large enough that they just fell. I heard the footsteps on the tile but I've don't care anymore. I don't care who sees me crying.

"Max?" Maya sat by my head. The steam was leaving the room like the other room was breathing it in. I could finally breathe without labor. "Are you going to be okay?"

I didn't answer her. She stroked my hair like a mother would do. But Maya was more like an older sister. She pulled me up to my feet.

"Quit moping around. He'll come back eventually."

"I can't handle this Maya. I feel like I've lost him again." I took a deep breath and left the shower. She followed me and stared at her feet for a while.

"I don't really know who he is or anything like that so I can't tell you anything more reassuring." She wasn't helpful but I could tell she was trying which made me feel a bit better because she's usually the kind of girl to not show any compassion for anyone.

I dropped my towel, pulling on the extra pair of clothes I keep in my locker. I straightened the cardigan over my gray top.

"I'm going home. Call me if something turns up. I won't be in tomorrow." I pulled out my IPod and put the bud in one of my ears. There's no way I'm going to show my face for days. I pray that Nick is safe. I can't draw on my own sadness when he's the one who's running and has people after him. If staying with me means death for him, I'd rather let him go.

Maybe someday when everything is over, he can stay with me. I smile to myself as I leave the hospital.

Nick didn't die like Iggy said he did. He's very much alive. I feel like a weight has lifted off of me. Six years of that pressure finally relieved. Not all the way though because I know that people are after him. The same people who gave him wings.

I clench my fists. I hate this. I hate that I'm so incapable of doing anything. Here I am, not knowing where Nick is right now or if he's even safe. I'm stuck on the tram headed towards my apartment. Where I will stay like the guy told me to. The truth is that I'm weak and cowardly.

I shut the door behind me when I got home. The hallway was dark and smelt like fabric softener. I wipe my puffy eyes on my sleeve and shrug off my shoes in the laundry room. A soft meow got my attention as Felix, my tabby came prancing down the hall, attacking my feet. Usually her hopping would cheer me up because it was just so funny but today I just picked her up and hugged her tightly. She wriggled to get out of my embrace but she was purring up a storm.

"Hey fille." I kissed the top of her head where her eyebrows would meet in the middle. Her sharp little teeth gnawed a little on my chin. "Okay, okay. I get it."

I put her down and went into the kitchen. She pranced around her dish, constantly looking up at me and meowing when I got her food out. She scarfed it down appreciatively.

A sound of creaking wood made my body go still. Felix reacted oddly to me. She perked her ears up also and climbed up my pants to rest on my shoulder. I ignored her nails digging into me through the thin fabric of my shirt. I grabbed the broom I keep between my fridge and the wall and braced it in my hands. I don't know what I could do with this but really just don't care.

On a different thought, I grabbed a knife out of the sink as well. My heart was in my throat, telling me to run the other way but I pressed my back to the wall by the living room.

No one was there I found out. I relaxed instantly when I found the small space completely empty and the way I left it. I sighed and threw my weapons onto the couch. I'm an idiot. I stalked to my bedroom and turned on my computer. I brought up the movie I had started last night.

That didn't last long because I got caught up in my thoughts.

**Fang Point of View**

I didn't wait to track Iggy down. He's been working in a lab on the edge of town. It was almost like an armory. They have been forming new weapons and explosives. I can't say that I wasn't surprised. It was perfect for him. I waited two blocks away in a biking park. They had benches scattered around. I occupied one and waited for Iggy to get out of work.

He came out around 8, his coat collar popped up and strawberry blonde hair got plastered to his face in the rain. He clenched the coat around him. Only now did I realize just how cold it was. I waited to see him pass on the other side of the street before getting up and pulling a hood over my head.

I expected him to grab a cab or something but he walked a long ways before hailing a cab. That's when I picked up the speed. It wasn't hard keeping an eye on the cab. It felt liberating to be able to run.

He got out in a small neighborhood of brick houses that lined up with each other. I watched as he went into one of the houses.

"Hey James. You're home early."

"Yeah, she split the sulfur again. We have to completely air out the floor."

"I was wondering what smelt…"

"Where are you going?"

"Mom and Catherine are taking me to a show as a surprise late birthday present."

"Oh, yeah she told me about it."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was next week."

"Psh…" she paused, smelling the air. "Shesh, you really smell. Go take a shower, I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, have fun."

"I will. If it's good, I'll take you some time." He laughed lightly and I heard the water turn on upstairs.

Ella came out the front door, locking it behind her. I leaned against the neighbor's fence and lowered my head as she approached.

"Good evening." She nodded her head at me.

"Good evening Mademoiselle." I muttered. When she took another look at me, I lowered my head more so she would only see shadows. She shifted her umbrella and kept walking fast to turn the corner. Once she was gone, I pushed off the fence and walked up to the house. I pulled open the kitchen window. It made a slight squeak.

I contemplated not going in. Out here, the rain was washing my trail away and mixed it with the dirt, making it indistinguishable. But once I go in, there's no hiding it if they come here.

In a leap of judgment, I swung myself into the kitchen without effort. It was small and smelt of fresh bread and spices and human skin. My shoes squeaked on the floor. I felt his heartbeat in the air before I saw him. He came around the corner with jeans and a cotton shirt on. It took him a few seconds to register me before diving for the kitchen knives. He braced himself in a familiar stance from our training.

"Who are you?" he growled, shooting a heavy handled chopping block at me. I could tell before that he was going to and that he would purposely miss. It stuck in the cabinet door five inches from my head. "I won't miss again. Now answer me. Who are you?"

"I was hoping you would recognize me."

"I recognize your body but that man died years ago."

"Iggy, I never died."

"You're a monster." That actually sounded just about right. He was more or less correct. He flung the second knife at me but I caught it between my thumb and index finger an inch away from my face. I lowered it to rest in my palm.

"I know that Iggy. But I am Fang. Not anything else."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"How do you know it's not?"

"Prove it." How was I supposed to do that? I thought for a minute before pulling up my shirt. The three ugly and disfiguring scars on my chest were as prominent as always. They weren't the only scars there. During my first escape attempt, Ari had set claws deep into me. His claw marks stretched from my left shoulder down to the bottom of my ribs. One of the bullet marks was even more disfigured.

"You… but… murshehe…heh…" Drop.

This whole, everyone fainting thing is getting annoying.

**Third Person**

Fang had to drag Iggy to the livingroom so he would be out of sight to the neighbor's window. A minute later, Iggy stirred a little.

"That was weird." He mumbled to himself, sitting up on the couch and rubbed his face. It had been a dream it appeared.

"Now that you're up." Iggy nearly jumped out of his skin. A dark figure stood in the corner. It looked like something to a nightmare, which made Iggy freeze and start to panic. Fang pushed off the wall and came closer. Iggy let out a breath.

"God, you scared me." He studied Fang like he was a rare experiment and could flop at any second. "Bro, where have you been? How could you just up and disappear? Do you have any clue what we've been-"

"NO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Fang growled at Iggy. Usually 'growling' didn't have much of an effect on him but the way Fang did it made him freeze in his place. "No, you don't know." Pain laced his voice. He rolled his shoulders. "I've spent years in a hellhole that you can't even begin to imagine."

Iggy noticed something moving behind Fang through his shock. Fang looked like one of those gothic paintings. With a sudden realization, Iggy sprang away from him. He was one of those things! Exactly like that bitch that tore up his throat.

"Stay away from me. You're working with them." He paused, raking over things in his brain. "You're working with the people who tried to kill you and successfully killed our friends?" Iggy couldn't come up with a logical reason to this puzzle. He felt so betrayed and confused.

"I don't work with them. I would rather die than work with them."

Iggy could see something in his face that told him that this was serious. Besides the only reason he would show up again is if something's up. Iggy nodded, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly. Fang took off his overcoat and laid it on the rocking chair. Iggy noticed just how much taller he was in the dark and seemed larger. "Max is in trouble. It's my fault. I just need someone to go in and infiltrate. Just get her out of there through a backdoor."

"You've been gone for so long then the first thing you do when you get back is mess up her life even more?" Iggy scoffed. Fang slammed his hand down.

"I didn't plan for any of this. You think I wanted for this to happen?"

"I doesn't really matter to me Fang. Because I'm in. I'd do anything for Max. She's like my little sister." Iggy stood from the couch. He was always there for Max after Fang's death… or so called death. Even after she left for school, she still called every week to check in. He loved getting messages from her. She had been at his and Ella's wedding as a bridesmaid. The first time he felt connected to her was that day at Winston Base. He hated how alone she seemed. He hated her parents for not being comforting, he hated that Fang had left her.

They often joked about how Iggy and Ella had taken her under their wings. Iggy did feel like he had a positive effect on her. But there always was that sad part he could tell she felt from seeing him. Maybe Iggy was as close to home as she could get.

Then here's Fang after nearly six years, just popping back into their lives, stirring up trouble. Something felt off about Fang to Iggy. He seemed dangerous and evil. Something wasn't right with him. He's not the same guy that Iggy used to know.

"How are we going to do this?"


	16. Chapitre Seize

Max point of view:

I didn't go to work the next day. I had gotten up and ready but once I was at the door, something didn't feel safe. I longed to see Nick again but something told me he wouldn't be there. But then again, how would he be able to find me here? It seemed to be a lose-lose situation for me.

This strange guy keeps walking down the hallway in front of my door. It's weird because down that way, the only apartments are an empty one and old lady Harley's. Ms. Harley never has any company because she swears all the young people of today are devils. Including me most of the time. Sometimes she would be all friendly with me when she needed help with something. I was more than willing to help though. It's not like because she doesn't like me, I don't have to like her. She reminds me of Granna Ride. This bulky guy doesn't seem like a person Ms. Harley would be having over. It's been kind of creeping me out because he resembles those guys from the hospital.

So, I haven't left my apartment for three days. Now, forced to leave for food, I am walking to the store. I stop by and get some lunch on the way there. I stick to the populated streets. It was raining really hard and made me wish I had a car. Despite the amount of rain falling, it was super bright. I pulled my hood lower over my face. I managed to catch a bus after eating lunch so I didn't have to endure in the rain as much.

It dropped me off five blocks from the local store I like to shop at. I popped up my hood and shoved my fists deep into my pockets. I was shivering from the cold so hard my chest was constricting by the time I made it to the store. No one was really here. There was a check stand open and dinky music playing in the background. The cashier barely acknowledged me before turning back to her novel.

I skimmed shelves and picked a few items. I was contemplating between two brands of orange juice when a blonde flash caught my peripherals. I turned slightly to recognize Angel, Iggy's sister, facing the opposite shelf about three feet away from me. She was admiring the powdered drinks. I turned back to my shopping but my heart wasn't there anymore.

"Keep your voice down." She whispered. "Act natural. In five minutes, head towards the girl's restroom." With that she walked off. I heard her shoes squeak slightly. I kept my eyes on the task at hand and browsed for a little bit. When five minutes were over, I headed to the check out. The lady rang up my items in silence. I paid and walked towards the restroom. A single plastic bag was set outside the door on one of the shelves. I put my own two bags a few feet away and pushed open the door. Angel was in there, fixing the dirty blonde wig that resembled my hair. She tucked a wisp of platinum hair away. She smacked her lips together as she locked the door then came to hug me.

"I hear you have some mutts on your tail." She whispered to me. I laughed half heartedly. "We don't have much time." She started to strip off all her clothes down to her underwear. She signals me to get going. I roll my eyes thinking that this is the second time I've had to strip. She puts on my clothes while humming.

She's a really sweet girl. Because of her work, I've only met her a few times. She lives in America, working with the CIA so it's almost rare she makes her way over to see her brother. We could be sisters, that's what Iggy says. But I don't really see it. She's so much more girly than I am.

"Why are you here Ange?" I ask as I put on her clothes.

"My brother." She mumbled, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. She placed a pair of glasses on my face but couldn't be prescription because it was just like looking through glass. "He has a plan set up. I'm going to pose to be you, leave before you do. You're going to go towards that floral shop three blocks away. Iggy's waiting there with a car. It's as simple as that."

"What about you?" she pushed an umbrella into my hands.

"Let's just say, I'm going to finally go swimming in the Seine." She chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about me. Just wait a few minutes to give me a head start." She pulled up the hood and swept out the door.

I waited five minutes before going out. Angel left her bag and took mine so I grabbed it and headed for the exit. I pulled up the hood to her jacket and opened the umbrella. It made me wish I hadn't broken mine a few weeks back.

I did as she said and walked to the shop. Sure enough there was a car there, I opened the door and got in passenger. Iggy regarded me with a smile.

"This is going smoothly." He kicked it into drive and started down the road. "Nice glasses Max."

"They're Angel's." Iggy nodded.

"Angel and her accessories. She never disappoints." Iggy never fails to sound just right to make me relax and believe him. I leaned back in my seat.

"I'm taking it that you and Nick set this up."

"yeah… I guess if you count that creepy feathered thing as Nick."

"He still is Nick." I pressed.

"I'm not so sure about that." his voice sounded grave and like he was masking things. This something happen? I couldn't bring myself to ask. His car battery was really bright on the dash.

The new brand of cars that have been made in the past five years require no actual gas or fuel. They are built with these three super batteries that can run for ten hours each. Iggy's had 97 percent. It made me wonder where we were headed if he had that amount of energy. The batteries though can't just get from a light socket. The energy is a modified form of it though. It's more potent and is a liquid compound. It's not as expensive as gas was just before it came out. It runs for 2€ 50 per gallon.

They hook the car up to a stand that resembles a gas station and put in the order. That amount gets put in the compartment by the battery and the energy just gets transferred. Et voila! You got a moving car. It's rare in the western hemisphere but the new source of energy is slowly drawing countries out of the war in Europe. I'm not saying everywhere here have a supply to it. Plus it's hard to create a stable battery for it and that would required complete new machinery in factories and everywhere that use fossil fuels for production.

"Iggy, where are we going?"

"America."

"Iggy, I'm English, I'm not allowed there. They will revoke me."

"No, they're not because we're catching a ride." He pulled out onto the freeway. "Angel's team are going to meet us up north just west of the channel. From there, we're off to America."

I didn't want to go to America. I wanted to stay in France. Americans are so busy and frightening. Iggy was from there though. He was born in Michigan but his father was in the military and changed bases a lot. He told me the longest he stayed in one place was in Portland, Maine for his last two years of high school. I have a feeling though if Iggy is going to come with me, it won't be too bad.

"He's not going to be there is he?" I asked but I kind of already knew the answer.

"No." he gripped the wheel harder, making the leather make a sound. "He didn't tell me much. Just that he had to put an end to it. I know I shouldn't say this, but he's a bit coo coo now." I looked down at my bruised hand and wondered if he was right. I wouldn't base that off of my hand. I had surprised him and that was my fault. I fiddled with the dog tags around my neck. My ring I gave to him years ago still around it.

"I know you don't want to believe it Max, but he told me about some of the things they did. They were only the ones he was brave enough to speak about but they were bonechilling. There's no way he walked out of that unscathed."

"I'm not an idiot Iggy." I snapped before I realized it. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

He didn't reply but he shut up. We drove the rest of the way in peace.

**Third Person POV**

The avian pulled the manila envelope tighter into his chest as he raced as fast as he could through the facility towards the Director's office. Her assistant was sitting at her desk, reading some memos.

"AvGen no.9 bearing important leverage for Director." The assistant nodded, her cat eyes never leaving his as she picked up the phone and linked to the Directors office.

"Hello Ms. Director, there's an AvGen here with something for you. He says it's…" she purred the last word. "Important."

No.9 hated how the Felis looked at him like she wanted to eat him. Because she did and he knew it.

"Send them in. Thank you Minx."

"Goodbye Ms. Director." Minx put down the phone and licked her lips. "She will see you."

He hurried away from that vile creature and her flicking tail. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Director sat at her desk, glasses on the bottom of her nose and a stack of papers in front of her. "Ah, it's good to see you again No.9."

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Director." He bowed humbly before her. "I have rushed back with news from Omega- I mean AvGen no.12."

"What is that?" he handed her the thick envelope and stepped back. "Please, have a seat."

He gratefully took the chair in an etiquette posture. She stacked her papers to the side and opened the envelope. The contents scattered on the top of her desk. He didn't look at what they were, knowing his place.

But Marian Janssen could see it plain as day.

"These were collected from Maximum Ride's apartment in Le Havre, France."

"Hmm… Interesting. So our speculation was right." She started down in pure happiness at the few picture of the two together. Childhood friends. She picked up a much worn notebook, the kind they use for journals in high schools. She opened it. Full of letters he wrote to her. She skimmed the first few, a smirk pulling on her lips. Then she skipped to last few pages. A full out smile broke out. "Ah, more than just our speculation. I do declare lovers."

She laughed in a way he had never heard before. It frightened him beyond belief.

"And where is this girl?"

"Well… that's the problem. Before No.12 and I could get back there for duty, the erasers had lost her. They said she took a nose dive off a bridge."

"Bumbling idiots!" she yelled, all traces of her earlier wickedness gone. She grumbled to herself for a minute before looking back up. "Don't send idiot mutts to do the work of a real hunter. No.9, do me a favor?"

"Anything Ms. Director."

"Get the Phoenix ready." No.9 stared at her in pure fear but nodded and took his exit.

**Okay, I know it's been a few weeks, but it's not as bad as it could be. I've had like zero internet connection. **


	17. Chapitre DixSept

**I got home yesterday and am really tired but i figured since i have internet connection now, i would upload this. I had so much fun on my trip and met some pretty awesome people. I wish I could have taken all of you guys along with me.**

There was a boat, small and worn. It resembled a ferry-tugboat hybrid. Its back was down so Iggy just drove right onto it. The added weight made it teeter for a moment until it found balance. A tall man with an oil grimed face came down from the operation tower.

"Can I see some passports?" Iggy passed over two and a letter. He read through it quickly and nodded. He went back up to his room and the back rose. I felt the motor start through the floor of the car.

"Okay, come on." Iggy grabbed the bag at my feet and looked down into it. "Yeah, she did good. I had Angel do some shopping. It's jambalaya!"

Iggy got out of the car, I could hear the pitter patter of the rain on his jacket. He bent down to look at me. He signaled for me to get out. Something about today and the swaying of the boat made me queasy. It didn't help that the boat smelled like rotten fish. Then there's the idea of jambalaya. I spent the next two hours sitting on the counter as Iggy cooked in the small, dirty kitchen. He forced me to eat a bowl of it. Then I enjoyed the rest of our ride, barfing off the side of the boat.

"I hate you Iggy…" I groaned when there was nothing more in my stomach. He patted my back but didn't say anything. 'Guilty' was written on his face. When the engine got cut off, I looked up, hoping for land. There was only water as far as the eye could see. "Why did we stop?"

"Because we're here." Iggy suggested. He went to the other side, looking down at the water. A large… thing… surfaced. I instantly saw Angel there through a glass window of the mini sub about the size of a house. She waved at us. "I made the jambalaya!" he yelled, shaking a sealed bowl of it above his head. The captain came down a minute later.

"The radar is clear." I was only half surprised by his American accent. Just a few hours ago, it was British.

The sub finished surfacing and depressurizing. It backed up to the back of the boat, leveling with it. The back opened and our captain lowered the back of the boat. He evened it up so that it overlapped. A guy came off the sub and fastened them together.

"Alright, you can back it up!" he called. Iggy set the car in reverse and slowly backed into the sub. Once it was in, he came back out. "Hi Max, I'm Toby and that tall drink of water in the sub is John."

I could only weakly wave, feeling like I needed to barf again.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Iggy handed me a tissue. "Thanks Mason. It's nice seeing you again."

"Sure thing Mye." He waved as we crossed over to the sub. They unfastened the sub and raised the back. It got really dark besides red buttons. I saw some shine on the car and Iggy's eyes.

"Where's-" Iggy started but then a few ground lights lit the path. The guy followed us down the passage to a command area where Angel was with two other people.

"The area is secured, I'm not picking anything up on the radar."

"Perfect! Let's get back to mother ship." She spun in her chair. "Give me my food!"

Iggy passed it to her and she dug in, making all types of faces. I kind of wanted to vomit again.

"I've missed real food." She moaned. I watched as I she shoveled it into her mouth. The sub submerged fully underwater. The water got darker and darker as we went down. The streams of light pulled thin to nonexistence.

We traveled in the dark water for a short distance. There at the bottom of the ocean floor, miles down was a huge sub. It was the only source of light down here. Small fish fluttered around the metal in schools. The mini sub maneuvered into the mouth of the sub where it rested on the ground. I could hear gears moving in our vessel.

A light came on outside, lighting the water with a bright red.

"They are draining the water, this will take a minute." Angel came up to me, shaking out her long platinum hair. "It will be so much fun having an actual girl here. Men are so drab. Oh! I got some bubbly things to do with you!"

"Bubbly?"

"It means cool in America, its slang." She laughed like I was supposed to know that. "But seriously, you'll be bunking with me. It's going to be fun."

"I'm sure." I mumbled under my breath. I went back to staring out the glass as the water sank further and further until it was all gone. I could hear a faint bell outside but I could feel it better against the glass.

"Okay, let's get out of this cramped hell hole!" John sighed, pressing a sequence of buttons on the large panel. I heard twirling in the back of the mini sub and everyone got up.

"Iggy, I'm sorry but that car is pathetic." Angel laughed, at his car.

"I'm sure that the whole, 'we need big cars that are really luxurious.' That Americans have, has put them in a bundle before. I'm sure they are wishing that they had followed European example." Iggy stuck his nose into the air.

"What are you? A commie now?" Angel joked.

"How does communism have anything to do with what I just said?" Angel didn't reply but she ran her finger down the hood.

'It is a pretty color. I guess…"

"Well, then you can park it in the cargo bay." Iggy tossed her the keys then grabbed my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out of here, it's freezing." He led me through large doors that sealed shut behind us. "I also have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I really considered not giving this to you but then I would be an atrocious person. I already know that you are upset with me for dragging you down to the depths of the ocean only for you to spend an unresolved amount of time."

"Iggy, I'm not mad at you." It wasn't a lie. All this wasn't Iggy's fault and I'm not even sure how I feel about my situation. I'm not delighted by it but I can't really change it. I could still be at my apartment, hiding in fear from those people and starving… probably living off of canned tomatoes and condiments from my fridge. He looked up at me, appearing to be relieved.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore. And that's why I seem weird." He rummaged in his backpack to bring out an envelope. "I feel like this is going to do just that."

He handed it over to me. It was slightly wrinkled from its previous adventures. I wondered where it had been. What kind of pen did he use to scribble my name on with? How long had Nick had this before giving it to Iggy? What's in it? I was nervous and elated at the same time. But most of all, I was terrified.

"Thanks Ig." I stared down at it for a minute before Angel came in. I put it in Angel's coat that still draped my shoulders.

"Come on Max, let's go get you changed." She pulled me down the long hallway, up some stairs and to a room with a wooden door with '155' on it. It looked pretty normal in there, no pink or frills. "This is our room. That's your bed and dresser over there. There's not much but there's enough to get you through. If you need something, you can borrow anything of mine. We have a TV and 24/7 service."

"What is this place anyway?"

"Not my normal line of work… it's a government marine research facility. I had some time off, so I thought it would be interesting. I never knew that it could be this handy."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm glad we have you here now. We have a month before we make shore in New York. Well, yeah. Get changed, then we can go get some cake."

"Sounds good." I faked a smile. She smiled so brightly it made me guilty that I was acting like this. Once she was gone, I took out Nick's letter and ripped it open.

_Max, it's been too long since I've held a pen. I can't seem to remember how to spell things. I hope after lots of proof reading and editing, I won't make a complete fool of myself. I have some things to tell you and I'm sorry I can't say it to your face. Maybe if I had that option, I could tell you what I really want to because I believe I could trust you with those words. Through this piece of paper though, I cannot share that. If I ever get the chance, someday I might. _

_For now though, you are safe wherever you are. You're with Iggy, my second most trusted person. I know that he will take care of you, no matter what happens. For now, you being away from my situation is best for you. Despite how much I hate that I can't be there with you. _

_I want to clear some things up and thank you. _

_I want to thank you for being there when we were young. I'm sure that I wouldn't have been able to get through the past few years without you. I would have given up everything and become an even more pitiful being. I wouldn't be here. That's the truth. _

_When I was laying there in the snow, trying to focus on Iggy's face even though I couldn't hear him anymore, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I made that promise and I hated that I wasn't going to see it through. Truth is that I was too young to be out there. I should have declined the offer and stayed with you. Even if I didn't have the courage to tell you all that I felt and wanted, I would still be there. _

_I can't help be bitter about this. They stole my life from me. _

_So I need to end this. Dr. Marian Janssen, the woman who did this to me and hundreds of other people. I'm going to put her out of her own game. The reason why she chose me was because of my genes. They held me up there by myself because I was able to create antibodies against the Ruizux. The first person they found that could, although they can't seem to make a vaxine to give to people so they could mass produce weapons out of it. It's the metal they crafted my armor plates out of. They made me the monster I am now. I don't deserve the name Nicholas anymore because I'm not him. I'm some new person. And no matter how hard I will try to be the man you loved, I don't think make the mark. But still you make me feel like a can earn a part of the name. I'm going to finish this and then I'll be back. _

_I'll really try to come back to you._

_But I might die for real this time. And if I do, I want you to know something. Live Max. I don't want to be the thing that has held you down like Iggy described. I'm sorry I've done this to you. So please, stop living for me. I want you to do things and be able to look back on your life when you're retired and have no regrets. I do love you though, I've never cared about anyone as much as you. This might be goodbye Max. I'm sorry for that. _

_All my love, _

_ Nicholas Lefebvre _

**Don't forget to review! **


	18. Chapitre DixHuit

**You guys are too lucky, two updates in a week... I just missed you all. **

Fang sat on the edge of the windowsill, looking in on Pierre. Pierre lowered his gaze, disbelieving in what he was seeing and hearing. Fang though, waited for the aged man to finish processing things.

"What do you expect me to do boy?" He raised his face, the burn prominent. He stood up with the help of his cane. "I'm not much use to anyone since that day."

"Nothing." Fang sighed, rolling his shoulders. "I can't ask you my favor when you're in this condition. I'll have to change my plan."

"You're an idiot. From what I hear. How do you plan on taking that on?" Fang didn't reply but only shook his hair out of his face. "Get out and don't come back. I'm living contently in retirement. I don't need you're punk ass coming in here and dragging me into this kind of crap."

Fang nodded, standing from the window and grabbing his jacket from the chair. He pulled it on and walked to the door, his boots thudding on the wooden floor of the study. The air smelt of old paper and leather. The smell bugged Fang, the cold air was rough. Maybe if there was sun, it would be comforting. But the clouds of London blocked every ray away.

The older man led him down the stairs to the street where cars passed industriously. He left him at the doorway without even saying goodbye. Fang kept his head down, already feeling the gaze of the Felis but it didn't fear it. Fang kept walking down towards the empty park. She knew he knew she was there.

But she wasn't following him to hurt or challenge him. She followed him, making mewing sounds at the back of her throat out of nervousness. She couldn't sense any other mutants around. She was just hoping he didn't kill her, the first chance he got. He was leading her away from the humans. She kind of wished for him to face her where there where people.

"Why are you here alone Felis?" He stopped on the path but didn't face her. "You're lucky I still have some of my humanity."

"I know that…" she whispered meekly. She twiddled her thumbs together and started to regret confronting him.

"Then answer my question before I forget it and I slit your throat." He turned to look at her. His piercing dark eyes made her jump back even though they were many feet apart.

"I've escaped. I was on Omega's squadron." Her heart was beating like a pulse through the distance. He could feel it on his lips. The slight crave for blood wield in him. He pushed it back. "I'm called Star."

"Fang." He regarded her. He could tell that she wasn't lying, just really afraid. "Now please stop being so… skittish. It makes me want to…"

She nodded, knowing that she seemed like prey to him. Star took several deep breaths before calming herself a little. He strode to her, several heads taller than her. She looked up at him nervously. Fang clenched his jaw, seeing now that she was just a little girl, no older than fourteen. But she was extremely frail. Fang didn't see how she had made it this far. He did recognize her though. She was in the training group before his. He would see her leave in line, her training… collar around her neck. It told him that she was new. They didn't trust her yet. He distinctly remembered his time with one… on more than one occasion.

"What exactly do you want?"

"To come with you," Star choked out. She looked near to tears, her lips puffing slightly. Star stared up at him with big brown eyes that made him think of Max. If only her pupils weren't slit and had normal ears under her hat. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

He contemplated leaving her. What help would she be? But Star was so young. They would kill her once they found her. He wouldn't leave Max here, what makes him want to leave Star? Why should there be a difference between two lives. Both were full of youth and potential. They both deserved the chance to live.

"Let's get out of London. If a little pipsqueak like you could find me…" he muttered, turning his back and headed back towards the street. Star perked up automatically, slightly surprising Fang.

"Thank you, you won't regret this. I will help you with anything you ask. Anything." Fang flushed a little. It felt awkward to be praised like that from someone he was still tempted to kill.

"How did you get here?"

"I stowed away on a cargo ship."

"What have you eating?" he assessed her a little, noticing that hungry glint in her eyes. If he hadn't intimidated her so much, she would most likely be eyeing him. Felis' tend to take interest in Avians like cats to fish bowls. It wasn't uncommon for weak Avians to be slaves to Felis' at the School. None of them had even attempted with Fang though.

"Some very unmentionable things." She lowered her head. Fang narrowed his eyes at her, demanding and answer. "Don't worry. No humans. They don't appeal to me anyway."

Fang nodded, when all the mutants were changed, hostility came with the territory. Blood almost tasted good and satisfying. It didn't matter what bred you are, killing is relieving.

"I agree. It's relieving though that we don't all have that temptation. Probably because we were all one of them not too long ago."

She didn't say anything but pulled her jacket tighter around her. He led her to a car parked along the road. Fang unlocked the doors and got in.

"Why…"

"You can't fly. Or do you not remember that?" he rolled his eyes and started the car. "Plus I haven't been exactly flying everywhere. I'm trying to stay under the radar."

"So that's why the Avians couldn't find your trace..." she murmured. He felt kind of smug that he stumped them. Star pulled off her hat, exposing her tabby ears popping out the sides of her head through the dark brown hair. She ran her fingers through the fur, fixing the grain.

"Please don't start licking yourself." Fang leaned back, not knowing if he could stomach her licking herself. Even though he wouldn't be able to hurl anything, he hadn't eaten anything for two days.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't do that in front of YOU…" she drew out the last word. "Seriously, I'm a growing girl and appreciate privacy."

"Thank God for that." He looked over at her before turning back to the road. Her ears tilted back in anxiety despite her face looking somewhat stress-free. He hoped that things would get better for her. "First we have to get you some food."

"Food?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, food. What? Do you think I won't feed you?" She didn't reply. It does seem like food was extremely rare at the school. They only fed most of the mutants when they would pass out from starvation. Few mutants though like Fang, Ari, Lissa and Omega who proved to be useful where fed more frequently but not as much as they should be. "What do you want to eat? I should probably eat also."

"I get to choose?"

"Well, yeah. I don't see why not."

"I don't know." She got really timid again. "You should pick. Since…"

"Since what Star?" He rolled his eyes.

She was afraid he wouldn't like what she picked. He was superior to her. She shouldn't be allowed to have an opinion in his presence.

"Just tell me something. It's really okay for you to pick."

She was quiet for a minute, mulling over her conflicting thoughts.

"I heard one of the doctors talking about something called Raviolis…" her voice got really soft. "I've never had pasta before. Not that I remember. They talked about how it's really good."

Fang didn't say anything but pulled into a supermarket parking lot.

"Stay here okay." He got out slowly, assessing the area. It was clear so he got out and ran to the store doors. Star stayed put in her seat with the doors locked. He looked back to make sure she listened. When he was sure she was staying, he turned to the shelves.

"Good day." The young girl at the counter called when the bell rang.

"Hey." He didn't spare her another look as he went straight for the food. He took all the cans from the shelves, the little they had. He also picked up some fruit, chips and drinks along with a box of plastic spoons. Fang brought food to the check out as soon as he could. The girl looked at him as she rung up the items. He ignored her gaze, pretending to look at the news behind her.

"Gloomy day today." She tried for conversation.

"Just like every other day." He muttered. On normal occasions, he enjoyed to talk to people at checkouts and see how their day had been. It's tough serving ungrateful people. Right now though, he just wanted to get out of there. He pulled out the money and handed it to her. Fang could tell that she was disappointed he didn't try to talk to her or even look at her. She didn't know the favor he was doing for her.

He took the bags and hurried out to the car where Star still sat.

"What took you so long?"

"It was only five minutes and I was getting food. We have to drive to Scotland and I don't want to stop every few hours." She quieted in her seat. Fang handed her a can. She looked at it like it was the oddest thing in the world. He took it back, pulling the tab up and back to peel off the lid. He stuck a spoon in it. "It's not the best, but it's pretty good. Usually they heat it up."

Star didn't care though. The smell drove her slightly crazed into shoveling it down.

"It's so good." She moaned.

She didn't even notice he wasn't eating until she was already done with the can. He was staring at her with this emotionless face that made her extremely nervous. She suddenly knew what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She lowered her head, fearful of her life. He must not like them, she thought.

"What are you sorry for?" he muttered. She had no reason. He was just remembering the last time he had had raviolis. He honestly wasn't really paying attention to Star. He was thinking about Max. A life many life times ago. "Stop being so apologetic please."

"Then what's wrong?" she was shocked by her bravery in that second.

"Everything seems to be wrong. Although, I remember my human life and I guess I was just having a flashback to something." She thought for a moment.

"What was it like?" she asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Your human life I mean... if you don't mind my asking."

"Well… it was a stable environment. My name was Nicholas Lefebvre. I grew up in Paris, France. My parents divorced when I was a teenager. She left somewhere and I haven't heard from her since. My father worked with the military so I lived on a military base my entire life. I guess my father was always really strict with me… I don't even know if he's alive." He trailed off, wondering if he would be sad if it turned out his father actually died. Fang realized he had been silent for a while. "I only knew a few people my age. People really came and went there. Max was the only one that really stayed there for a long time. She was my best friend. I was starting my career in the French Military and I couldn't stay there and train anymore. So I left her. But I loved her."

"What does 'love' mean?" Star quirked her head to the side, her ears perking.

"It… I…" how should he put this? "It's when you find someone that you care for more than anything or anyone else. Um… I guess a really tender affection for someone." Star looked really puzzled by this concept.

"Sometimes I wonder if my real parents wonder where I am and if they even care." She admitted. It was a good question. Weren't they wondering where their young daughter was? Fang reached over and patted her head lightly. She flinched at first but then relaxed.

"Once we end the school, we will find out. I promise you that Star." He was troubled by her honest thought. Usually the mutants that don't remember anything because of the serum tend not to say things deep like that. They don't really care to look that deeply at confusing things. But not all mutants forgot their past. They have the luxury of getting their will beaten out of them.

"Really?" he nodded. "So, Fang, does 'love' end? Is it possible for my parents to have felt that and now they don't care?"

"Sometimes. It depends. Sometimes people just grow apart from eachother or grow bitter. There may be jealousy or hatred or greed. But if they really love eachother, they will find a resolution to issues. If it ends, it wasn't meant to be." He didn't talk about her parents though.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly.

"I'm happy then."

"Why?"

"It proves messed up people like us can still have affection. Sometimes I feel like I remember what affection feels like. Warm." She smiled brilliantly, flashing her straight teeth and elongated canines.

"We just have to remember who we are." Fang handed her a container of nestle strawberry milk that she stared at with curiosity.

**I really love Star's character and her interaction with Fang at the end. It makes me feel all warm inside.**

**Remember to Review please!**


	19. Chapitre DixNeuf

Sirens were blaring through the submarine. It was making an emergency surface. Max had just gotten out of the shower. She had time to put on clothes and make a side braid before it started. She didn't know what was going on. Everything was fine just a minute ago. Max stumbled out into the red hall, the flashing lights hurt her eyes.

"Iggy!" she called, getting thrown into the wall when the sub got hit. Max successfully hit her head and left shoulder hard. "Iggy! Where are you!"

She couldn't see very straight but used pipes along the wall to lead herself out of the sleeping quarters. The lab doors were under lockdown, nothing would open for her. She tried banging on the doors but the people on the other side couldn't open them either. The doctors tried to call to her but the bulletproof glass stopped their words.

"Where's Iggy!" she still screamed at them. She couldn't see Iggy in the labs. "Where is he?"

They shook their heads, pointing towards the Dining hall hopefully. She pushed off the door, gripping her left shoulder. She didn't feel right. Maybe she hit her head too hard. She finally made it to the kitchen door. She pushed it open, heading over to the cooking area.

"Iggy?" she asked. The siren wasn't blaring in this room but the lights were still flashing. "Are you in her-"

Wham!

She was pushed into the counter by something big and solid. Max slid down to the floor, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked up but the thing was faster than she was. It slammed its knee into her face with great force. Now she really couldn't see. Max felt like she was getting lifted to her feet.

"This is her boss." The thing said. All Max could see though were bright lights circling into focus. Fingers tightened around her throat.

"Don't hurt her anymore than that." a girl's voice said. "No point in killing her. Bring her along."

The thing turned out to be a man with dark black eyes. He grabbed Max by the left arm, making her cry out. With one swift motion, she pulled back her fist and decked the guy in his face.

"Girl's got a right hook." The girl laughed. Max took off for the exit but was pulled back harshly by her arm again. "Don't make this harder on yourself. You can come with us and no one here has to get hurt."

"Why are you here?" she didn't reply to Max. She pulled her over to the sink where she zip tied Max's hands. Her brilliant green eyes were brimmed with pure red. There was absolutely no white.

"Just don't make this harder, like I said." She murmured. She seemed so much less aggressive in that moment. The girl's fingers straightened Max's hair and whipped away all of the blood from her nose. She whipped a wet kitchen rag over to get rid of the trail. She had this soft expression on her face that made Max oddly calm for just getting the crap kicked out of her.

"You!" Max heard Iggy yell before he launched himself at the girl. They were a mess of limbs as Iggy attacked her. "Fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

It didn't take long for her to pin him long enough to head-butt him.

"Iggy!" Max screamed. The guy with black eyes grabbed her linked arms and led her back.

"Ah, I remember you." she sneered down at him. Max now noticed the flat wings pressed against her back. They were a really odd color though. Max wasn't sure she was seeing things right though. "I never forget a taste."

"Please don't hurt him. Please." She would literally get down on her knees and beg the girl not to hurt Iggy. She looked up at Max long enough to smile lightly.

"I wouldn't hurt him anyway." She patted his face. "Fang has told me all about you James. I do have to apologize about that one time. It's good to see you're okay."

"You…" he groaned.

"Stay down." She patted his forehead lightly. She flipped him over and zip tied him to the steam bars.

"Why are you doing this?" Iggy stressed to turn far enough to see her.

"Shut up imbecile!" the guy yelled. "Don't question us."

"You are the imbecile…" the girl growled before grabbing him by the throat. "I thought I told you to keep quiet." With a swift move, she tore out his jugular. Max screamed a little, her face sprayed with his blood.

"Why did you kill him?" she whispered. The girl licked her fingers and groaned.

"So good. I love seafood. Back to business Maximum." She grabbed Max, pushing her towards the door. Max stumbled and the girl tightened her grip.

"AH…" she groaned.

"Leave her alone… I swear, I will kill you." He growled at her. She rolled her eyes and let go of Max.

"You're annoying. Fang didn't tell me that." She pinched his neck, making him pass out. Max, startled, ran over to Iggy. The girl stopped her before Max could fully get to Iggy. "He'll be fine. He's just sleeping."

"No! Let me go." Max struggled but the girl had a very firm grip on her arm. She had Max out at the mini sub storage. There was an unknown ship there, two guys that really resembled those people at the hospital.

"Good Job Lissa." One of them said. "This is our girl. Let's get her in and get the hell out of here."

"Like I need you to tell me that..." Lissa growled. "Where's Omega?"

"He's on his way back."

"Put her in the holding cell." Lissa shoved Max a little bit so that she stumbled forward. The guy went to grab Max but she swung her connected hands at his face. While he was in shock, she kicked him straight into the stomach. He fell onto his ass with his comrades laughing theirs off. Max sent a quick kick to the side of his head.

"Don't you fucking touch me." she spat at him. Then she was on her knees, linked wrists behind her head and elbows pulled down harshly. Max gritted her teeth.

"As much as I loved that Maximum, I still have to put you in that ship." Lissa laughed in her ear.

"How about you let me do it?" the guy snarled, getting up. "I would love to."

"You're not laying a finger on her."

"Is it because the Director wants her alive or you're still wishing for leniency from Fang?" he quizzed her. She didn't answer him but smiled evilly.

"Maybe you should put some ice on that Elliot." She pulled Max to her feet and pushed her up the ramp. Elliot stood there, fuming. "You need to watch your step Maxie. Most of these people won't think twice to slaughter you."

"Then why don't you let them?"

"Isn't it obvious? We need you. I couldn't hate you anymore than I do. But it's the only way to save Fang. So don't think for a moment that I really care." She pushed her into a cell of the smaller ship. "Keep quiet."

She slammed the door and Max heard it locking. The room was cold and dark. The only light came from the small window on the door. She felt the motor kick on and the sub lurch forward.

"Let me out!" she hit the door repeatedly until her fists hurt too much and she couldn't breathe from screaming so much. She slid down the cold metal wall and cried there until the door opened again. She wished that it were Fang or Iggy or even Angel but it was that guy she kicked the crap out of.

"Nice to see you again." He leaned against the door with a wicked smile on his face. Max backed up into the far corner. "Not so daring now are we? Don't worry, our time isn't now. I'm just here to… say hi."

"Is this supposed to be intimidating? Because all I see is an ugly man with an ego problem." Elliot only laughed at her.

"I like that…" He grinned to himself once more before waving. "See you later."

The door shut after him and most of the light was cut off again. No one came to her for two days. She was more thirsty than hungry. Her mouth was extremely dry and brittle. When the hall light would shut off every few hours, the only light she had was the backlight of her watch. She found that the most her eyes adjusted to the dark, she couldn't make out much. There was a slight gleam on the walls but nothing else.

"We have a flight to catch." Lissa came in with a glass of water. The light hurt Max's eyes. "Drink this."

Max downed the water with appreciation. She was left gasping for air when the glass was empty.

"Where are we?"

"Poland. There's a helicopter waiting. Now be quiet." She pulled Max out of the cell by her still linked hands. "Refrain from hitting anyone."

Max was too light headed to really do anything. She didn't even know how her feet were working. She could smell fresh air before she saw the sunlight. It had been three weeks since she last saw the sun and it was beautiful. It warmed her. Lissa pushed her forward again to a helicopter. It lifted with Max and Lissa. Max laid across the back seat, too exhausted to sit up.

She didn't even notice when the helicopter landed but Lissa woke her and helped Max to her feet.

"We're here. Come on, watch your step."

"Where is this?" Max gaped at the manor. It was huge. Most of the brick was laced with ivy and the grass was freshly cut. The pilot got out also, he was small and mousy.

"The school, this is only the beginning." Lissa looked Max up and down before shaking her head. "She's fine to take straight to Director. Inform her of our arrival."

He nodded and scampered off ahead of us at a fast speed.

"I'll only cut these off if you don't punch me or anything." Max nodded so Lissa pulled out a hunting knife from her boot and sliced the cord. It was relieving to be able to move her arms again but it hurt her shoulders to fall to her sides.

"Why am I here?"

"To meet with our Director. She needs to talk to you." She opened the door for Max. The main room was huge with a tall spiraling staircase. Max's bare feet padded on the polished marble floor. "Just watch what you say because this woman… she's… she can be really cynical. I'm serious Maximum. She's not someone to mess with."

We walked up the stairs to the first office. A girl sat behind the desk with her face turned slightly away. She made gesture with her nose, smelling the air. She looked up at Lissa and Max. Once Lissa made eye contact, the girl looked down. Max noticed her slit eyes like cats'. It scared her.

"Ah, Lissa, it's really good to see you again." She mumbled.

"Likewise Minx. Is that a new perfume? Smells very nice."

"Uh-" she made a weird sound then cleared her throat. "Ms. Director is ready for you."

"Thanks Minx." Lissa brushed by to a dark wood door. She knocked once before the door opened. A woman with green eyes and blondish hair pulled back into a sophisticated style. She had nice lips and slight crows feet that appeared when she smiled brightly.

"Hello Phoenix. Ah… and this is the wonderful Maximum Ride."

**Ah, yeah. Another chapter. **

**Please remember to Review!**


	20. Chapitre Vingt

It's been over three months since Star started working with Fang. Since then, they've come in contact with a bomb maker that Iggy referred us to. Let's just say, this son of a bitch is a crazy one. Fang didn't think he has any of his marbles at all. He goes by Gazzy, specializing in nerve gasses. He's not sure of his real name but it doesn't matter. We've been working on mixing different bombs and testing them out. He hadn't been able to contact Iggy. It's starting to worry Fang. He's tried multiple times to but no one answers the FAXs he's sent. The research sub wasn't scheduled to resurface for another month in a base in Antarctica. It made sense that they hadn't gotten it way down there.

Now was the time. They started with the underground waterline that runs to the aquarium. They dumped a mixture of highly dense acid into the water way, it smelt horrible and they were extremely careful as not to get it on any skin.

Star helped Fang put the sealed door back down.

"We don't have much time. In and out. Before this hits the amphibian steam room." They took off towards the staff entrance. There's still security there but not as thick. Sure enough, there was one guard there. He was looking down at his feet and didn't see it coming. Well, he didn't see her coming. She dropped in right in front of him.

"Sta-" with a twitch of her wrists, he was out of the game. She grabbed his ID and scanned it.

Fang pushed by her, checking out the inside for a quick second before pulling down the aquidizing mask over his face. Star took suit after him.

"HexGen no. 53, why are you clocking in?" a radio sounded then cut off. They gave eachother a quick look. Star reached over and took the radio from his belt. She cleared her throat then pressed the button.

"I'm not. I just heard something fall in the staff room. It's fine." She imitated the HexGen perfectly. He had been in her training group two years ago. They had talked quite a bit. They responded with an okay. Star turned the radio down really low. "You head out to the lab. I'll go to the offices."

"No Star. We talked about this. You are going up to security and nowhere else. Get up there and close the gate. Control from above remember? Don't do anything stupid." She nodded. Fang wasn't too convinced by it though. "Star, look at me. We will take care of it later."

"I know." She sighed. "And remember what you came here for. Nothing unnecessary. You won't meet many mutants. We're only here for the Director and Borcht."

"I know." They split up after that. She took the stairway to the security post. She knew where the gaps in patrols were. There was a time when she almost ran into one but flattened herself against the wall and he kept going.

Once she was outside the vault doors, she stopped. She focused really hard to be able to hear. She didn't hear anything. With one eye poked into the room, she looked around. The post was empty like usual. Star closed the steel plated door and used the computer locking system.

"Fang, eye in the sky is set." She pressed her ear piece and swiveled around in the chair to look at the monitors. Star adjusted them. Fang wasn't on any of them but all the posts were. "East hallway is clear for you to move through. Nearest guard is in 5th. Move fast and you won't have to worry about them."

"Good. Put up the interference."

"On it." She brought a box out of her bag and plugged wires into the computer. The device roared to life. Soon the third way was up against all radio signals. Any communication will be directed to the computer. Star worked in security for the past year, she knew how things worked and who had the job. She saw Fang pass point 3. "Jam is up. We're ready."

"Keep post Star." Fang pressed his hand against the wall by the entrance to the labs. "Buzz me through."

After a minute, the metal doors opened. He was suddenly reminded of years of agony. The smell made him want to go mad. The colors of the walls made his stomach lurch. The memories made him want to relapse.

He shook it off and surged onward through the white halls. He passed by many labs, some of them empty but most of them had a mutant in there. All of them were in various stages of their transformations. Some of them really hideous. Fang remembered when he was in his worst stage, the point when his bones were growing and skin pulled impossibly tight from the pressure of his wings ready to break through.

He wished that the mutations where reversible. But they weren't so Fang pushed back is urge to do something about them.

"Star, I can't find him. Could you do search?"

"I've been looking, I don't see him."

"Keep looking. I'll look from the bottom up, lets meet in the middle."

"Kay."

He took the stairway down to Level G, the bottom floor of testing.

There was something weird that happened when he opened the door. A smell. Somewhat familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. He has never forgotten anything like this before. Nothing about it set him right. If anything, it made him extremely anxious.

It smelt like a human… in a early stage… near death. Definitely death. It's something he was really familiar with. He didn't sense Borcht though. Only old traces of him.

"Star, what do you see on Level G?"

"G?" she trailed off. He stood there, dagger ready.

"I see one room being used but there's an over drive on the security camera. I can break through but it will take me a few seconds."

Fang walked forward down the hall. The smell got stronger and stronger until he came to the one door that had an occupied light. His hand froze on the handle. It wasn't right. He couldn't hear the person's actual heartbeat or breathing but it had an occupied light on.

He cracked the door, looking in. There was a white sheet pulled over a slim body. A series of machines were pulled away from the bed and their cords were wrapped up. Nothing was out of place in the room besides the body. They usually dispose of the bodies right after death. He couldn't tell how long it had been here. It smelt fresh, a hint of warmth in the air.

He approached the table with caution. Nothing was right about this. He lowered his knife to his boot sheath. He stood at her bed, wondering what made him even come in here. It was a female body under the sheet. Despite her thin frame, she wasn't manly enough.

"Poor soul." He muttered, touching the top of her head. His fingers ran down the dent of her nose. Fang's fingers had more friction on the dried blood spot around the jaw. He slid the sheet down until he saw the familiar blonde shade. His eyebrows knit together.

"Fang, I just got through. What the hell are you doing?" Star's voice broke the silence. "Don't do it."

He continued to pull down the sheet.

Fang didn't know how to react. He was horrified. He barely recognized the sunken face. Everything was wrong with her. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm under her and ran a hand over her face.

"Can you hear me?" Fang smoothed her hair with trembling hands. He was biting back tears. "Max, can you hear me? God… please. Say something, please…"

He pressed his ear against her chest, searching for something that's been gone for too long. Her skin was still a little warm. He pulled back, pressing on her chest to compel her blood to pump. He forced air into her lungs. The contact left his lips tasting like rust and salt.

"God… no…" the room started to unravel before him. He couldn't feel. He didn't know he started shaking with tears. Star saw it though. Through the security camera she saw him collapse into sobs over the dead girl's body. It shattered the whole image of Fang that she had.

She had never even known him to full out laugh. He's always been this stoic being that watched over her and fought for the nightmares to end. He had always been 'Fang' to her. What she was seeing now, wasn't this mighty being. This was Nicolas. A person he showed to no body. But here he was, like an alien over the girl. He lifted her from around her arms and pulled her into his chest. Her arms remained unresponsive, limp towards the bed. Her head lulled back.

"I'm not seeing Director or Borcht anywhere. They aren't here."

Star couldn't bring herself to tell him that he needed to leave her and continue with the mission. She ended up not needing to. Once the nerve gas started coming through the vents, he pulled up his mask and carried the girl's body out of the room. They didn't need to worry about the security because the nerve gas was picking them off quickly, along with all the other people in the building. They could have walked right out the front door if they wanted to.

Fang walked ghostly back the way he came. Star was already waiting for him there, the mask over her face as well.

"Fang I could-" Star offered, holding out her arms.

"No." he whispered. Fang held Max's body closer to him, cradling her like a small child. He has already lost her. There was no way he was going to hand her off now.

Star didn't press it but went to the helicopter they had waiting out in the forest. Fang didn't even realize that they were already at the base when Star touched him lightly on the shoulder. He merely gazed at her before looking back down to Max.

He took her to the infirmary tent where Doc usually was. She wasn't there. Fang laid Max's body down on the one cot set up. He ran some water, crying as he did. Placing the tub down by the bed, he pulled the sheet away, revealing her bloody and bruised body. All the pin marks that ran up her body in parallel lines made him sick. They were experimenting on her. That's what killed her.

Fang used the sponge to wipe her body clean so her pale skin showed without dirt or grime. Doc had came in halfway through but stopped at the entrance. She watched his unsteady hands. She had never seen him rickety like that.

Doc stepped in, touching his shoulder. He looked up, startled. Fang hadn't sensed her there. She kneeled down to his level and touched his wrist lightly. He started to pull away.

"Fang, it's just me." She took the sponge from him. He shook his head and burst into new tears. Doc held the tall man for a minute until he pulled away and started wiping her arm.

She went to her tent, going through some of her clothes until she found the silk nightgown that her daughter had given her two years ago. Right after that, she resigned from the Cause and her daughter was kidnapped. A few months later, Doc got a letter in the mail. It held a picture of a blue tinted Jade, injection marks all over her body.

Looking at the girl on the cot made her relive that nightmare. She shook out the nightgown. She had never had the chance of wearing it and it frightened her that she would ruin its beauty. So she only looked at it and thought of Jade.

Doc took it out to the infirmary where Fang was done washing her. She looked nothing like Jade but she felt she could do the right thing by this. He sat there with his face in his hands. Doc pulled the nightgown onto her thin frame.

"I'll be back," Fang muttered and got up. Doc sat there for a long time, looking at the girl. Fang came back a while later, dirt smeared on his clothes. He didn't need to tell her what this meant. She knew that they would have to bury the girl from the beginning.

Fang ran a few fingers down the silk and bent down. He whispered something into her ear that Doc couldn't hear. Then he pulled the blanket off the framed cot.

"Could you follow with those?" Doc nodded, grabbing the blanket and pillow after he picked her up. She stumbled after him deep into the woods that surrounded their camp in Ireland. They came to a spot where the trees cleared and the ground was soft and lush with grass. There was a grave dug in the middle.

She spread the blanket out on the grass. Fang laid the girl down and wrapped the blanket around her. Doc slid down into the grave and laid the pillow down. When she managed to pull herself out of the deep hole, Fang was just kneeling there shaking his head.

"I can't do it. I can't put her down there."

"It's the right thing."

"Doc, I can't put Max down there." He started crying again.

"Fang, I wish I could have given Jade a burial." Fang thought over this and decided to keep going. He lowered himself into the hole and pulled the blanket far enough to the edge so he could pull her down. He laid her down onto the dirt ground, supporting her neck with the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about this." Fang kissed her forehead then nose followed by her lips. "Please forgive me for not protecting you from this. I never wanted this. I'll… I'll see you Max. I'm nothing without you and I thankful for having you in my life. Please rest in peace."

He covered her face and tucked her in again. Fang climbed out and started shoveling in dirt, avoiding looking into the hole as he put dirt on her. When he was done, he was breathing hard and ready to collapse into himself. He started lifting heavy rocks onto the fresh grave and stacked smaller rocks on top of those. Doc handed him a bundle of wild flowers that grow on the other side of the forest that she had gone and picked.

He placed them on top of the grave.

"Goodbye Max."

**No! Max died! Why! Who made this happen! Oh yeah, it was me. **

**Review!**


	21. Chapitre Vingt Et Un

I hadn't gone back to camp that night. I stayed by her grave well into the next day. The area reminded me of Weston Base's forest but more lush. But the smell was the same, like cold water and earth. I loved it. The time gave me opportunity to think about a few things.

First was to define what this was that I was feeling. I hadn't ever felt this before. It made my fingers numb and my stomach drop. Nothing was solid inside of me. I wasn't unyielding in the first place. This though was something completely different.

The second was to decide what I was going to do next. A part of me wanted to crawl into a pit of nothing and never return but the majority of me wanted to hunt those bastards down to the ends of the earth and kill them. There would no place for them to hide on this planet from me. I was going to make them feel every ounce of pain that could be imagined.

I finally got the motivation to leave her and go back to camp. Not so that I could sleep in a blanket lush tent or eat. I needed to talk with Star and call in a meeting. I didn't care if my clothes were from yesterday or that they were caked in dirt and grass stains. I stalked into camp, sensing Omega up in the post with his sniper ready. He lowered it when he realized it was me.

"_Fang," _he twittered. "_I-"_

"_Where's Star?" _I asked when he couldn't find words. He thought for a minute.

"_I think she's in the east dining. Dinner's going on now."_

I nodded, wondering how I didn't know that. I made my way straight to the group of camp fires that people huddled around fires and stuffing their faces with meat that's been hunted by the campers and vegetables from a nearby village market. Star sat at one with a few other people. I came up behind her. They saw me and got up and scattered.

"How are you Fang?" she asked concerned. She examined my face, taking in the dark circles, slightly puffy eyes, and set jaw.

"I need to talk to you."

"Take a seat." She motioned to the bench next to her. I took it, feeling unsteady with my legs. She got up, filling her half empty plate up with new food and pushing it into my hands. "Eat Fang, you'll feel better."

"I'm not so sure about that." I stared at the food and felt suddenly queasy. The smell just didn't smell settling with me. I handed it back to her. She didn't like to take it but she did anyway. "Did you find anything while we were there? Anything telling where they went to?"

"Not that I've seen. I did make a copy of their files but I haven't looked into them yet. I thought it would be better if I went through it with you."

"Let's see it."

Star led him to the tent that held the computers. She flipped one of the monitors on and plugged in a hefty thumb drive. It popped up with many documents. She scanned through to a records folder that held very recent order for a helicopter.

"Where's it headed to?" I asked. Star shook her head, reading through other documents.

"It doesn't say." She dug deeper into the documents. "I don't see anything about that. I would say since that was the last transportation ordered it would be them. Maybe they went to another branch."

"Another branch?"

"Yeah, apparently they have one in Mongolia and New York City. That's what Omega said once."

"New York? Isn't that city deserted?"

"There are still ruins and remote places like that are easier to maintain the mutants."

"That makes sense, but which one did they go to?"

"Omega can lead us to them. He knows where they are. Could you call everyone together?"

"I was planning on it." I stood from the chair and looked outside. "Let's do that right away."

"Of course." She took the laptop with her to the infirmary where all the meetings take place. I didn't like going in there. I feared I would relive the bloody mess Max was last time I was here. But the bed she had been on was empty and made neatly with new blankets. It was like she had never been there. But I could still smell her lingering on the walls. Star pressed a hand to my arm. "It's going to be fine eventually."

"It doesn't feel like it," I murmured. I left to go find Doc and Omega. It was easy finding them. Omega brought one of the other mutants that were in his squadron. They worked tightly together. People called him Drake. I didn't care though, I couldn't stand the guy. He had been the first person who fought me in the School. He had cornered me during my first training and basically kicked my ass. It had brutal and sent me to the infirmary for two weeks with some broken bones and internal bleeding. It was ritual for the former newest mutant to throw carnage on the newbie. It was stupid and I never did it.

I had moved on though from that. All that mattered now was that I wasn't out for revenge against him or anything. Sure there were some lingering feelings but nothing serious. He had proven himself useful and not a threat.

They gathered in the infirmary and closed the door.

"What are we here for?" Drake asked lightly.

"We found an order for a helicopter. There was no copter when we were there. So they must have left for one of the other branches that Omega told me about."

"So, what's going to happen?" Omega lounged on the single cot, messing up the blankets.

"How about we go to them?" Doc asked with wariness like she was unsure if it was a good idea herself.

"That would be pointless. It was a miracle you two were able to pull off the little branch. These other ones are a lot larger and more complex. We attack one, within seconds, the next will know through the grape vine. Our only shot is to split. But then our forces would be really thin and we would be… slaughtered, especially with our group in Australia. We have no chance."

"Way to be optimistic Omega." Star grumbled, sitting down next to him and reading more files. She slammed it shut. "There's absolutely nothing here."

"We could wait for Esperanza to get back."

"They could be gone by then." I pressed. "We're going to lose our opportunity. It's now or never."

"I agree. But Omega is right. With Esperanza's group out, it's not going to be in our favor."

"Could we call them back?" Star stood up and paced the room.

"We could see how their mission is going."

"I'll go with you." I got up and followed Omega to the tech tent. When we were alone and out of ear range I twittered to Omega very softly, "_You knew didn't you."_

"_No. I never heard they had her."_

"_Don't lie to me. I know they had you scouting her." _I growled.

Omega shook his head.

"_They pulled me out of there once they found out that she escaped. They sent me back but I was already on a short leash. They told me nothing." _

I listened to him closely, searching for any proof of him lying. I found nothing wrong in what he said. He honestly didn't know anything. I wish he did so I could shake him down and figure it out. Like how they found her and if they had Iggy as well.

"_I've never been sure about this but after you left, Lissa disappeared. I don't know where she went. Maybe she is out there. Maybe she's out here like we are. She could help us if we could look for her."_

"_What made you keep that from me?"_

"_I figured she probably died. Last time I saw her was the day after you broke out. They were taking her to the lab in chains. She was a crazy bitch. She would do anything for you."_ I knew that was true. Her helping me to get out proved it. They were going to save her for the worst experiments possible. She was probably already gone.

"I don't know what I could have done for her. I tried to get her to escape with me. She chose to stay."

"Lissa wanted to stay with you. I can tell you that." He muttered and flipped on the satellite computer and put in a series of numbers to scramble the location. Soon, Esperanza's face popped up on the screen, darkness filled in around her.

"I'm here. Can you hear me?" The static cut a little into her thick Spanish accent. The camera was angled up into her face.

"We read you Esperanza."

"Good, I can see you too. Hola Omega. Hola Fang. Como estas?"

"Not so good here. How's it going finding the Ruizux?"

"We've been searching. The drill is empty. They've taken it all. Is it possible to be able to use all of it?"

"I don't know." Omega rubbed his face. I came in then.

"Is your mission over?"

"I was going to survey for another day or so then call it in. But it's been many days."

"Come on back." Omega started playing with the tips of his feathers.

"What happened over there?" She narrowed her eyes even more.

"The extraction plan didn't go as planned. There were some…" He paused very shortly to steal a glance at me. "Issues. But we did get some records from security. Borcht and Director have gone to one of the other branches. Bret hasn't seen anything return to that branch so we know they haven't returned."

"It was bad wasn't it? Is Star okay?"

"She's fine." I said as evenly as I could and fought off tears. Star was fine but Max is gone. She knows nothing about Max though so it's better that I show that nothing's wrong. Even though I have alternative motives now, they only add to the hatred and determination I have towards our cause to bring them down.

"Okay, we'll be out on our way by nightfall. See you in the morning."

"See ya Esperanza." Omega rolled her name on his tongue and made her smile. She liked it when people said her name correctly. I had trouble with that being French. There wasn't much rolling of constants. She clicked off and Omega pushed away from the desk. "That has it. Come on man, I've got something for you."

He led me to his small tent set up on the outskirts of camp. Hidden in his blankets was a bottle of liquor. He held it out. It was a very worn out journal. I recognized it after a minute. It was the one I had written for Max while I was in training.

"How…"

"I raided it from Director's office when I left. It was the only thing left in the drawer that came from Max's apartment. I was going to give it to you when we ended this… but I think now is the better time."

"Thank you Omega." I bit down on my tongue and closed my eyes. "I need this."

"I know man. Tomorrow, we'll split and take on the different branches. We'll find them and end their twisted game. We owe it to you. If not for you, we would be locked up still, beaten, and brainwashed. I don't remember much of my human life to learn from… but I know that I'm not making any mistake while I'm following you."

**Work has been killing me. I've been in the on the job training. It's taking a toll on my brain capacity. Ah… I need a cup of tea. **


	22. Chapitre Vingt Duex

**Haha, I've had a really amusing week. **

Esperanza got back really early in the morning. I noticed them coming in when I saw them pass over Max's grave. I was replacing the bundle of flowers that had wilted slightly. We had anticipated them being hungry so we had breakfast earlier than usual. It was the usual mass feast of eggs and grilled potatoes. They appreciated it.

"After breakfast, we are having a strategy meeting in the infirmary." Doc announced and took her plate to the infirmary. I followed suit but didn't eat mine. I just sat on the end of the cot warily waiting for the others to come in. Doc snuck glances at me but left me alone.

Soon, Star trailed in and took a seat by me. She took one look at my untouched plate and shook her head.

"Fang, you haven't eaten since before the mission. You need to eat, even if it's just a little bit."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't seem like it." she rolled her eyes. I wanted to snap at her, reminding her that I've made it this far and have kept myself alive. But I bit my tongue. "Just let me help. I can take it away. Just relax and look into my eyes."

Then they turned to me, darkening in color, the slit pupil becoming larger. I didn't want to forget or be brainwashed out of everything I've ever felt. I growled at her, a dark and threatening sound, "Don't even try it Star."

She lightened up and scooted away, knowing that she just attempted something completely unacceptable. I would have scolded her for trying but the others poured in. Doc stared wide eyed at us the way she does when she fears there's going to be a fight. Esperanza stood by a young _Vulpes _girl named Charlie. Omega was with Drake.

"So how are we going to do this?" Charlie asked, leaning against a set up table.

"We need to discuss our strategy. Who is going to go to Mongolia and who's going to New York." Doc stood between us and looked around. "We need the leadership to be equal. Esperanza, you take Charlie and Star. I think that would be best."

I could feel disappointment by her assignment although, no one spoke against it.

"I've wanted to discuss something with you guys for a while now. I know now though it's not something you'll want to hear Fang. But it's been pressing on us for space. This forest isn't going to hide us much longer. I've been looking into relocating." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And the mission's not going to make it any better. Are we planning on recruiting more experiments?"

"I don't see why we can't bring in the people who want-"

"There's no way I'm leaving." I stood tall. "After this, there will be no reason for me to go. It will be over." Everyone remained quiet for a while.

"That would be fine Fang." Doc finally spoke up. "I wouldn't expect you to leave."

"Where would we go though?" Charlie spoke up, looking as skittish as always.

"Like New York, there are other states in America and many cities around the world that are completely abandoned now. We have many options. Colorado is our best option. All the others are like Russia or Egypt."

"What's Colorado like?" Drake raised his eyebrows.

"It's got mountains and is really beautiful, hot and dry but there are parts with snow and grass. It's got everything we need. We could use some of the towns for living in."

"I'm all for it." Omega offered. He was followed by agreements. All but mine.

"Now we just need to decide who we will accept and what happens to the rest." I poked in.

"Easy. Any who show potential, we could sedate them or something. Kill the rest."

"What do the rest imply?" Star spoke up.

"Anyone who tries to kill us, it's as simple as that." Omega chuckled.

"How are we going to get to everyone?" Esperanza started scrunching her eyebrows.

"When I was in the control room, they had all the chambers on the screens. There were controls to open them too."

"Yeah, they used them to release doors for training groups and stuff. Everything works from up there." Drake nodded and started up a conversation with her about how to operate it.

"So Star and Drake will lead groups to the control rooms." Omega started to rub his hands together.

"When should we go?"

"We have a lot to get ready. We need to separate full groups and leave some to defend camp if something happens. If we were going to split it, it would make sense for each team to take twenty and leave the other fifteen here at camp."

"Fifteen is perfectly enough." Doc agreed with me.

"I'll go and round everyone up." Star bustled out of there as fast as she could.

"Fang, can I speak to you alone?" Doc grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tent. "Don't be so hard on her. I know this is difficult for you but she's only trying to help you, in her own dysfunctional way."

"I'm not in the position to deal with her antics." I hissed, trying to focus through my vision of red. The strong emotion made me want to cry. I had been putting off feeling anything because this is what comes with it. "I just need to finish this once and for all. I can't be dealing with her childish games."

"You need to get your thinking in order before you leave later. I think that Omega should take the lead. You're in no condition to operate a full crew."

"Doc, what are you saying?" I asked unbelievingly.

"I mean exactly what I said, you aren't stable Fang. You're… you're a mess Fang. It's understandable but you really need to see who your enemy is and who your friend is. I'm sorry because the wound is fresh, but she's gone and there's nothing else you can do but pull yourself together and help us." Everything in her tone sounded heartfelt and concerned. She was concerned for me. I couldn't help but cry again. I felt so weak doing it where everyone could see. It didn't help that she tried to hug me. I pushed away, storming off into the woods at an ultrasonic speed. I was clear to Max's grave in a short amount of time.

I started to lift the rocks off of her, but quickly tired myself out. I kneeled on the small cleared piece of dirt ground, breathing hard and felt like screaming.

I don't know when but Omega came after me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on man," He kneeled next to me. "Please don't do this to yourself."

We both fell silent. Everything that boiled inside of me suddenly burst out. I uncoiled my wings, letting them stretch their fifteen foot span. Omega jumped back suddenly, dodging the metal plates that spanned out as well. I hitched the talons into the dirt and dropped my head onto the stones. I felt his hands grab my arm and pull me back, careful to avoid my wings. I sat propped on my knees as he pulled the rocks back over her and fixed the flowers I put there this morning.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen." He sighed. "I'm going to lead the mission. We'll come back here. But you will never do this to yourself again. Never think about taking these rocks off. You will never touch these again. Things will get better but if you keep doing this, nothing's going to change. Pull yourself together for today and let's get this over with."

I knew he was right. I wouldn't want to see what's down there. But I needed her.

**Third Person Point of View:**

He coughed harshly, trying to get the soot out of his lungs. The building behind him was collapsing in the fire, the screaming of the guards echoed from the flames. Omega grabbed Fang under one arm and Drake the other.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Omega hissed, pulling the half conscious Fang along with them. They stumbled along the ruins of New York. Everything was a wasteland, rubble, cars, and other debris were scattered everywhere. Once they were clear towards what used to be Times Center, they ducked into a building that had been blown half away. They set Fang down along the wall and forced canteen water down his throat. It bubbled back up into a fit of coughing.

"Thank God." Omega sighed. Fang glared up at him.

"You should have just left me there." He gasped.

"No way, you're my brother." He turned away from Fang to Drake. "Bandages. Spread them around. We need to get these people cared for."

Drake tossed him a roll of bandages. Only then did Fang recognize the twenty some-odd new people, looks varying between anxiety, fear, and completely passive. Fang groaned when Omega started running a needle through a laceration on his forehead. He felt so dizzy and uncoordinated.

"How'd you manage this Fang?" He kind of chuckled. The adrenaline and danger wear out of his own body. Omega could now relax enough to joke.

"Some bitch hit me with a laptop. Relentlessly." Fang groaned and touched his fingers gently to the cut.

"Are you serious!" he laughed a seriously bilious laugh that shook Fang's head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." A little voice echoed across the damp room. Fang couldn't see clearly but she was across the room

"Well, he won't die from it." He laughed again. "Hopefully."

Let me die, Fang thought to himself. Omega kept bandaging his wounds and then turned to assess himself.

"Director?"

"They weren't there. Hopefully Esperanza had better luck." He tore off a strip to wrap around his wrist. "Is everyone okay?"

"We lost Antonio. All scrapes and bruises though."

"Good we're heading back now. Two for every non-winged-" Fang didn't hear anymore because he was suddenly underwater, silently asleep.

When he woke up though, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. It smelt different, the air was too dry also. It wasn't Ireland. He slowly got up, pulling open the door with his good arm. The other was bandaged and splinted and hanging in a sling. His wrist showed traces of worse bruises farther up his arm. He could definitely feel the breaks though.

It was an old fashion hotel, dark and russet colors lined the walls. He stumbled to the stairs and limped down them. He took the time to wonder how he got all these injuries. He remembered going in and getting almost done with his parts then getting wacked in the face by a very solid computer by a very fast figure. He didn't know how he got out of the room, yet alone the collapsing building.

Down in the lobby, some of the mutants hung out on dusty couches and talked among themselves. A few looked up when Fang opened the door, then fully snapped to attention. A few of them causally decided to leave. He stumbled into the dry desert heat, the sun fully blinding him. He outstretched his wings painfully, his shoulder clearly broken. There was no way his right wing would hold his weight. That didn't stop him from trying, only to fall back to the ground in a heap. Then he would get back up and try again.

"Fang, stop." Doc's voice sounded near him. "You're only going to make it worse."

"Why did you bring me here?" He gasped, pushing off the dirt ground.

"Camp was near being compromised. Erasers were spotted three miles due north, just upwind from us. We needed to leave right away."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. We just got here yesterday. I took the plane with the equipment and those who couldn't make it here on their own. I contacted Omega and told him to meet me here. He was concerned you weren't going to wake up at all. They dragged you across the country without you even knowing."

Fang could tell she was trying to lighten the mood as she checked my shoulder and arm.

"How did this happen?" He was pretty sure that it wasn't like this when Omega bandaged him.

"Uh, I think it would be wise to let Omega tell you that, because… I'm not so clear on the details."

"What about Director?"

"That's another thing… ask Esperanza."

A gust of wind blew on his face, picking up scents of people he knew and complete strangers. He picked up on Esperanza. Fang stood without jarring his shoulder and started back towards the small town that reminded him of something out of the American show, Twilight Zone.

Doc stood by, ready to help if it was needed. He was too proud to need it though. He followed the draft to one of the few standing buildings, it was to an old Chinese restaurant. She was sitting in there, her leg propped up on one of the chairs and a book in her hand.

"Esperanza." He greeted as he took a set by her. "Did you find Director?"

"Fang," she sighed. "She was there but… she got away."

Only then did he realize how honestly beat up she was. Dry blood crusted her clothes and hair. Her left cheekbone was swollen and split. He got up, heading to the back kitchen, finding a old rag from a cabinet and brought it out, pouring some of her water on it. Fang placed it on her face, dabbing lightly. She sighed at the contrast and moved to take the rag from him. She held it up on her own.

"Thank you." her face set firmer in her scowl. "I had her under my fingers then… all of a sudden, this eraser jumped out in front of me, giving me this." she pointed to her face. "We started and he had me pinned, I couldn't move at all or speak… and then… this girl flew out and… she… I've never seen that before. She tackled him and strangled him to death right in front of me. This girl took on an eraser, twice her size, fully morphed… with her bare hands. But Director doesn't have many more options. We're driving her into a corner and she hates it. It's only a matter of time."

She stopped talking, like it was the worst thing she had ever seen or the most overpowering. He just sat there in her wonderment.

"She's here. We sedated her and pealed her off of his body. We thought she did it in anger towards him or something but we had to lock her in the basement. When she woke up, she tried to kill Doc. We haven't been able to get around her since and she won't listen to what we tell her. Drake's getting back in the morning with… we are going to put her down. I would ask you to help, you're so much better at this than any of us are. But I wouldn't ask you in your condition."

"I can still try."

"No, we've decided. She's past civil." She flipped over the rag. "But we could use some help with some of the others who need some help."

"Sure." He couldn't say that he was happy that they had gotten away. Right now though, they had many people who were confused and needed help and he knew he had to put them first.

"So should I ask what happened to you?"

"Well, I got the shit kicked out of me by some little girl I was trying to help… then these… uh, I don't know." He touched his throbbing head. "Got any Advil?"

"No, Drake's coming back with some. I completely feel you. Come on, let's keep busy."

The rest of the day, Fang and Esperanza got to know and talked to the newbies. Nothing surprised him with the introverted ones; he had dealt with this a few times before. All they could do was slowly lead them out. Food helped with the process. So did open air and not being chained.

It was late at night when he finally went back to the hotel where everyone was staying. He stared at himself in the mirror, his latest haircut in London growing into his eyes and curling slightly around his ears. Grime streaked his tired and worn out face. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood. Fang knew this life was taking its toll on him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He decided to lie down on the soft bed. He hadn't been in an actual bed in many years. The hospital bed didn't count. It didn't have sheets and heavy blankets. Fang laid there, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to put weight on his shoulder. He counted the footsteps he could hear in the town. Once everything had died down and everyone who wasn't on post was asleep, he heard it.

A faint whimper coming from downstairs.


	23. Chapitre Vingt Trois

**Summer's coming up! That means AH romance stories staring Fang and Max! I might have a summer story up my metaphorical sleeves on the side of this one. I actually have some pretty exciting news, After many months of saving my money, I'm going to Czech for July and August to visit a friend from my Junior year! I have a few weeks until i leave though... I can't wait!**

I took the stairs to lower floors, listening for the origin of the whispering.

"Get off, please, just get off." The voice rasped in desperation over and over with the sound of shallow water splashing. I took the separate stairway in the lobby to go down to the basement.

Opening the doors, the sound abruptly stopped but I could still hear the distressed heartbeat. I flicked on the light, slowly the bulbs warmed up. My boots thudded heavily on the wooden steps that creaked under my weight. The key was hanging on the wall. When I opened the door, she ran away, hiding in the shadows. I smelt her wound before I could see a faint outline of her thin body, posed in a 'I'm-ready-to-kill-you-if-I-have-to' kind of way. Her heart started pumping at full speed, most likely in fear. I didn't push it to see in the dark. The harder I pushed my eyes to see, the worse my head hurts.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tried in avian, the language she had been muttering in. I slowly unfurled my wings, letting them hang loose at my sides. "I'm just like you…"

I stopped short, recognizing that the water had brought up fresh traces of my dried blood on her.

"Do I know-" She took off deeper into the basement, "Wait."

I followed her into the darkness by her scent. It was familiar. Maybe I had passed by her when I was at the school. Nothing told me that I had ever come face to face with her.

"Stay away from me." she twittered nervously at me. "Please, stay away. Don't come any closer."

"Why?" I whispered. "My name's-"

"Don't you dare." She growled from the shadows. I dropped it. "Don't speak."

"Why not?" I tried again to move closer to her. I wasn't going to hurt her or force her to do anything. "I need to tell you what they are going to do tomorrow."

She didn't say anything but kept moving away from me.

"They are going to put you down if you don't listen. I don't want anyone to have to do it, but acting how you have, you are a risk to everyone at this camp. We're not here to hurt you or brainwash you. We freed you."

"They are going to kill me." she scoffed harshly.

"Lethal injection."

"It's finally happening." She sighed. "I knew it would have come sooner or later. I really thought the Bitch would have done it when I tried…"

"What did you try?"

"Like you don't already know the story. Let's just say that she's going to be feeling my teeth in her neck for a while." I thought back to when Lissa attacked Iggy briefly and how he still had the scars.

"You sunk your teeth into Director?" I laughed openly, shaking my shoulders. I realized that was the first time I had laughed in a long time. I froze when that realization came to me. "That's great."

"Not so much." She replied very lightly. She was quiet for a while. "You really aren't with them? You're not with the school."

"No, I am not." My feet didn't move to break her progress.

"Then why are YOU here? Last time… you're supposed to be dead." She cried out in English, raspy and strained. "I saw you die!"

"Die?" I was really confused. "Who are you?"

"Just to prove that you're not Nick." She whimpered.

In that opening, she tackled me into a stack of boxes. They toppled down onto me. Most of them were quite heavy too. I couldn't see straight through my haze, but I did see a blonde streaked figure run up the stairs at lightning speed.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

They're after me, she thought loudly. He's after me.

Her feet were pounding on the even desert ground, it was the fastest she had ever run. She couldn't do anything else to get out of there. All she could do was run faster and faster. There was no outrunning them though. Five were soaring above her, ready to take the dive down.

Faster Max! She screamed to herself and tears ran down her face due to the wind. The running opened her wound and made her abdomen tighten painfully. The farther she put herself from him, the better she felt. It didn't last long though. Something wrapped around her feet, sending her face first into the ground. In a split second a knee was in her back, tying her wrists together. She huffed into the dirt.

"Uh!" she gasped in pain. "let me go!"

"What did she say?" the man who still had his knee on her back asked his partner.

"I don't speak French." She replied.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed again but in English.

"Okay, now I understand." He grumbled. "Don't fret it. We're not the bad guys, as we've told you over and over again."

"Ease up Aidan." He lifted his foot off her back, relief came with it. "Hon, please don't struggle. Have you heard how he's doing?"

"Yeah, she came at him by surprise. He's just a little shaken up in the head… again. It's actually kind of funny." Aidan replied.

"It's not funny at all."

"Whatever, let's just get her back and get some rest." They lifted her up lightly, surprisingly to her. They carried her struggling body back to the dark town. Even though it was dark, she could see perfectly clear.

Once her feet where on the ground, she head butted the girl and kneed Aidan in the groin. She took off running again but not nearly as successful with the loose ropes around her feet still.

Warm arms wrapped around her front, holding her firmly. It was him.

"Let me go." She cried. Max tried to push him away but his arms were tight around her despite the crunching sounds of his breaks getting unset. "Don't touch me."

"Stop struggling. Let's figure this out."

"Get the fuck off me!" she tried to throw her head back into his face but he had her pinned. She cried in desperation, "Get off."

"Calm down." He whispered so no one would hear besides her and him in French. He could smell her anxiety flow off her along with the scent of fresh blood."Everything's going to be okay Max."

She was running out of fight for the night. Her stomach ached and there wasn't enough oxygen in her lungs.

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Not to strangers."

"Stranger? Max, it's me, Nicolas."

"Nick is dead! You can't pretend to be him. They can train you to say all the right things to make me believe you, but it's not going to work!"

"I'm not dead Max," he turned her around to look at him. "If I wasn't me, how would I be able to tell you that… the moment I realized I loved you, my father's dog was pink except for a black skull on top of his head. Or that I told you that before I left in the tree house? Or that ring around your neck right now, was snuck into the right pocket of my jacket before my father dropped me, his disappointment of a son, off at a bus station. Would your Nick tell those secret things to the corporation? How about how I really broke my wrist when we were kids? We told everyone I fell from the tree house, but we both know that it really happened trying to ride your father's horse when we weren't supposed to."

Max just shook her head.

"I don't know," she repeated until she couldn't say it again. He smoothed her hair and savored the fluttering in her heart. It was something he never thought he would hear again.

"Or that you think I'm 'singlehandedly the most awesome guy ever'." He murmured. "and that you're 'singlehandedly' the most awesome person ever."

Max couldn't find words but when she felt Fang's fingers untie her arms, they wrapped around to hold on to his shoulders so her legs didn't give out from exhaustion. Her fingers dug into the downy fluff by his skin. Max's forehead pressed into the base of his neck. Her stomach wounds were leaking through her dark shirt and onto his.

"Let's go in. Doc will take a look at you." He tried to pull back to assess for himself but she was holding tightly onto him.

He put his good arm around her waist and helped her walk to the hotel where a few of the retrievers remained outside by the doors. Doc was sitting in the dark on one of the couches in the lobby in her PJ's and her hair messy. She looked up when they sauntered in. Her eyes grew wide as she took them in.

"She's hurt."

"Come with me, my tools are on the fourth floor. Take the elevator."

Fang helped Max to the elevator and held it open for Doc. She looked sideways at Max, whose head was down and breathing hard.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I haven't been able to check." The elevator door opened to let them out. Max groaned as her first step sent a jolt up her stomach. Fang tilted to carry more of her weight.

"Director stabbed me," Max groaned.

"Put her down on the bed while I get everything ready." she jimmied the door until it opened. Fang took her to the bed and made her sit down. But her eyes never left his. She was silently begging him not to leave as if he would actually do that. He lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach, lined with five lacerations. Most of them weren't deep and were almost healed all the way but one was deep and open.

"We've got one stab wound." Fang called to Doc who was in the other room. "I can't tell how deep."

"Are there any fragments?"

"I can feel a piece in there." Max told him.

"Yea." He told her when she came back in with her black bag. Doc examined the wound and shook her head.

"I don't know the size it was, but it's a notched knife. I need to give her an anesthetic to make her relax. Otherwise it's going to tear her up more. Plus, this isn't going to hurt as much with it. Just keep her calm."

She wasn't going to like this at all. He stretched his wing out and leaned over her. Her hands came up so one was on his side and the other on the inside of his wing. She couldn't see what Doc was doing.

"What's she doing?" Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"Relax," he replied uneasily. She felt a slight prick against her hip and something enter her veins. Needle. Max's feet lashed out and pushed out. Fang held her tighter and whispered comforting words to her until all her pain melted away. She was oddly at peace with everything. Max felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Fang stared down at her, staring back at him. She didn't even know that Doc was inches deep in her with rubber gloves and issued medical tweezers, pulling the tip out of the back of her ribs. Fang was aware of it though and it made him sick. When it finally came loose, he was relieved. He lifted his head over his wing and made eye contact with Doc.

She dropped a two inched hunting knife tip into a metal pan. She handed it over and poured antiseptic over the opening. Max didn't even respond to what should have stung like a bitch. Fang leaned back down to stare at groggy Max.

"Nick?" she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"… I forgot…" her eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She stared off, concentrating on the bandages that held his shoulder close to his body. Doc had put a bandage over her stomach.

"We need to flip her over." Doc told him. Fang retracted his wing and helped Doc roll Max over. Doc pulled the shirt off to examine Max's back which was scarred with five odd lines. Doc ran her hands up, feeling the bones of wings under her skin. The bones bulged at the skin a bit.

"These should have been taken care of weeks ago." Doc bit her lip. "I didn't ask for Omega and Derek to bring anymore Valium. We could do it tonight, and she'd only feel it at the end. Or wait until the next time they go out. It'll be painful though."

"Let's just get it over with." He sighed, defeated.

Doc took out a scalpel and sterilized the blade. Max started to move when she saw the blade.

"Relax." He smoothed her hair and pressed his palm on her right shoulder. Doc nodded and pressed the blade into her right lower back. Blood seeped out of cut quickly, dribbling off of her back as she carefully sliced up to her shoulder. Fang kept pushing on the shoulder of her wing until Doc was ready.

Her fingers slid into the incision and rubbed, the friction making the tissue let go of her wing. She did that to both sides of the slice. Doc pressed down until Fang took her place. Doc sliced horizontally and rubbed again.

The wing came out extremely easy after that. With some more rubbing under, they were able to extend it outwards a good six feet. Her down looked to be a light color through the blood that soaked it. Doc cleaned with antiseptic and folded the skin back where it should be. She used surgical staples to close it completely down her back. She sliced extra skin away at her wing and ran stitches through the shaped skin around the base of her wing with expert precision. Fang was sweating with concentration.

Next one, Doc's eyes told him. Doc made the incisions and rubbed until halfway up her back. Max started to move more and groaned in pain. She was coming to.

"We don't have time. Hold her tightly." Doc started working again but more hurriedly.

"Nick?" She started breathing faster.

"Don't move." He told her. After a while, she really started to come to her senses. He felt her wings start to move around in mild panic.

"What…wh..w…" She reached her hand down to pull the back with bloodied fingers. "What's going on?"

"We're taking out your wings. Don't move or you'll hurt yourself."

"It already hurts." She whimpered.

"I know. Just rest, everything will be over in a few minutes."

"Ah," she gasped as Doc slid her fingers back under her skin. Max's hands grasped at the bed sheets and she muffled her cry in the comforter.

"Fang, switch." Their hands interchanged positions and Doc worked on Max's shoulder. Once she was done, she ran under the wing. It stretched out as easily as the first one.

"Fang, please go get the basin of water in the restroom please."

"Don't," Max groaned. Fang got up though and quickly grabbed the basin and returned to the bed. Doc had already sterilized and was working on stapling her close. She did the same as she did to the other shoulder. With a sponge, she wiped away all the blood off of her. Fang had almost forgotten her skin wasn't supposed to be crimson.

Doc got up and went to her bag and brought out Neosporin and used practically the entire tube on the staples and stitches on her back. She taped gauze over her back.

"Please sit up." Fang helped pull Max up to her knees. Doc wrapped her chest first and over her shoulders. Then she worked down her abdomen. She splinted it off. "Finished."

Fang sighed in relief. He looked at the clock, nearly 5 in the morning.

"It's over." He told her.

"Have her stay here for now. The bedding will need to be replaced later." She rummaged through one of her medicine bags and pulled out a bottle of vicodin. "She'll be burning it off pretty quickly, so three capsules every four hours."

She tossed it over and rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Doc." It was probably the most felt thing he's ever said to her. She felt a little pleased with herself.

"Later, I need to talk to you." She opened the door and waved goodbye before shutting it behind her. Fang raided the now working mini fridge for a bottle of water. Max laid diagonal across the bed, her jaw tight in ache. He kneeled in front of her, face to face.

"Take these." He put three in front of her and pressed the cool bottle against her forehead.

"It hurts."

"These will make it feel better," he promised. She took them and put them in her mouth. The cold water washed them down her throat. "Now get some sleep."

He kissed her forehead and pulled away from the bed. Her hand reached out and she quickly regretted it.

"Don't leave."

"I wasn't"

Fang helped her sit up so she could scoot up to the pillows.

She laid on her stomach, stretching her blood crusted wings slightly, feeling out how to move them. She would never have though she would feel this, never could imagine the feeling of another set of limbs. She looked up at Fang, who was sitting in the chair a few feet away. She wanted to ask him to come over and stay close. She held out her hand to him. He stood up hesitantly and touched it.

He sighed and got onto the bed, sitting against the headboard with her arm over his lap.

She didn't have to look up to know that he wasn't right. But she took what company he could offer her and closed her eyes in safety.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapitre Vingt Quatre

She is sleeping. I looked down solemnly at the sleeping girl in my lap. The sun has been up for a few hours when I finally moved her off of me very gently and opening the window to let fresh air in. The dry desert heat felt wonderful against my face. I took the stairs down to the main lobby where I walked until I couldn't hear anything. It was beautiful here, in a desert-beautiful kind of way. I feel like I can finally breathe but I'm still haunted by questions that pulled at my mind.

The main one, is that really her?

I saw her dead, I felt and lived through it. I buried her. There's no way this can be the same girl. I want to believe that this is an exception from death, that this really is her. But as she screamed at me last night, how do I know that she's not playing a part? They could have trained her to be the best liar anyone could ever come across. That's what really sucks about people connected to the School, you don't know what to believe.

Flying always made me think clearer but because I couldn't fly, walking didn't have the same effect on me. I sat down on a ledge, looking over a huge cliff that dropped for what looked like miles. The tiny river at the bottom had to be massive.

I sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. There was nothing but wildlife, no talking or squeaking shoes. There was a lizard here and there but nothing much. I dangled my feet over the long fall and breathed in this rare delicacy, solid silence.

None of my answers were coming to mind, nothing made any sense or had any somewhat logical explanation. I looked at my watch, I've been gone too long. She would be awake soon, needing more vicodin. I unfurled my wings slightly, testing them but hissing at the cracking of my shoulder. I started walking back from where I came from. A river I had passed by earlier was now scattered with people, scrubbing soot and blood off their skin and splashing around. The water must not be working yet.

Back at the hotel, everything was lively as usual, people buzzed around with food and going to train with a few partners. Doc ran up to me, smiling like crazy with a pile of papers and crumpled clothes.

"Fang! I found something." She didn't look like she's slept either. "When I was working there, it was only experimental, nothing would work. But I took some blood from her shirt. It was yours but not quite yours. It showed traces of genetic abnormalities that would lead to kidney and heart problems."

"I don't understand."

"They cloned the DNA. Come with me." she led me into the lobby and took as seat. She spread the paper in front of us. "This is your DNA structure, and this is the sampled blood. See it?"

"Yeah," I examined the slight changes in structure. "How long is it estimated to grow one?"

"We never had a time pin pointed because all of the ones that were created would die within minute of being disconnected from the machines." She flipped to another page. "I have her sample here, Fang, I don't see any of that. Everything is perfectly stable. The genetic defects of your cloned DNA wouldn't support life for more than a few weeks. So either they really fixed their problems with the process quickly or…"

"She's the real thing." I finished for her.

"I would like to have a sample of the girl that you found, but I think I could guarantee that it would be positive for disorders." She chuckled. "I-"

I heard clattering upstairs followed by a grunt, stumbling, more clattering and a hammering heart. I got up and ran up the stairs to the third floor, finding Aidan standing outside the elevator, holding his bleeding nose. When he noticed I was there his eyes went wide.

"I was just bringing you some food and to apologize about tackling her last night." He pinched his nose to stop the blood. "She-"

I pushed past him to the room and opened the door slowly.

"Max?" I looked around the room, not seeing her but a knocked over lamp and scattered breakfast. I took steady steps towards the other room. I started to open the door but it came in contact with something blocking it. "Max, please let me in."

"You left. I asked you not to leave, and you left." She whispered.

"I was only gone an hour."

"A lot could happen in an hour." She insisted. And she was right.

"I'm sorry." I pushed on the door a little and she moved. The floor was scattered with down, which she must have been pulling out of her wings. I kneeled beside her and wrapped my arms around her firmly but enough not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry."

I wasn't so sure I was talking about leaving her this morning anymore. I felt so much remorse and guilt for leaving her on that sub, where I wouldn't be able to contact her or check in. It's my fault that I didn't find a safer place for her. Now here she was, completely terrified and skittish.

"I am too." I leaned my head against hers.

"What for?"

"For having such little faith. For giving up. For not being strong enough." She sighed. "I told you all those years ago that if either of us were to go to prison, I would last longer than you."

"I'm not sure if this really applies." I told her. "The fact that you are here right now proves it."

She ran her fingers through the downy fluff and pulled anxiously at them. I put my hand on her's and made her let go.

"They will grow in uneven if you keep doing that." I warned her. She let it be.

"Nick?" she whispered softly.

"What?"

"Can we go somewhere outside?"

I knew what she meant, wishing for sunlight and freedom.

"Let's get you taken care of first." I helped her up to her feet, taking in her dirty face and concave cheeks. She looked starved. First thing I was going to do is get her some food. I pushed her matted hair out of her face and stared down into her big brown eyes. "You can come with me to get some food, or you can stay and wait for me."

"I'm going to go with you."

I went and got some vicodin and brought it to her. I slipped my windbreaker off and pulled it over her bound shoulders. It hung loose on her and over powered the length of her arms. She bunched them up over wrists and managed to collect her wings against her back. As much as I could tell she was trying to remain calm, the anxiety in her eyes never went away. I ran my hands over her shoulders and grinned.

Max nodded and zipped it up to her chin. She followed after me out to the stairs, taking them one at a time slowly. I held the door open for her at the bottom. Max peeked her head out the door to take a look around.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked.

"I'm sure," I assured her and stepped out, holding her hand. She followed closely and alert.

In the dining hall, groups of people scattered around the room, eating and chattering loudly. No one noticed us come in and I think that helped our trip into the kitchen. The smell of food wafted up into our faces and made my stomach growl. I felt Max get anxious as well.

Cooks buzzed around us as we made our way past them. We avoided bumping into them.

"Along with training, cooking is the top thing that happens. It never ends. Any time of the day, you can get food." I told her, piling some eggs, pancakes and bacon on plates for us. She picked a piece up for herself and took a bite and groaned.

"So good." She told me. Max smiled at me with a mouthful of bacon but her face quickly fell to shove some more into it. It made me swell with happiness. For that one moment, she seemed to have forgotten about everything else. I wanted to see that again whatever it took. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey Fang!" I turned my head to look at Joey who was slaving over enough hot bacon to feed an army. "FIFFTEEN EACH, QUIT HOGGING."

"Sure thing." I shoved one in my mouth and chewed. "Max, this is Joey, our chief of the bacon."

"Pleasure to meet you," Joey reached out his hand. I thought that she was going to hurt him but she only growled slightly and backed up, her jaw smart. His foxlike eyes fell back on me questioningly. I gave him an apologizing look and ushered Max out of the kitchen with our food.

We sat at an empty table by the window. She sat close to me, her shoulder against my broken one. She stared down at the food for a few minutes without touching it.

"What's the matter?" I whispered close to her ear in French. She looked up at me, her face in close proximity to mine. I fought the urge to kiss her. Instead her hand came up to my face and ran her fingers through my patchy beard. I haven't shaven in more than a week. The sensation made my eyes close involuntarily for a few seconds. It went against everything I've come to know these years. Never let your guard down.

"I don't know how to say it. I guess I didn't think that I would ever see you again." A solemn smile broke across her face and her hand dropped. "But here you are."

She gestured at me.

"Yeah, here I am." I smiled

"I'm waiting for you to disappear again."

"There's no where I'm going to go without you." I promised her. "Now, eat."

I watched as she ate, periodically transferring bacon, eggs or pancakes from my plate to hers. Once she was finished eating, I started to eat the remaining of mine.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She told me while poking her belly. "I feel like I have a huge food baby."

"That's good." I laughed out loud. "I don't mind skimping a little."

"That's the most I have ever eaten at one time. Why am I so hungry all the time?"

"That's part of being Avian, we burn off five times as much calories as normal humans while resting. Add an active lifestyle, even more needed intake."

"How do you guys get all this food? Especially out here?"

"Before a few days ago, we were in Scotland and there was a large amount of towns that had livestock. Four months of trading brought enough pig, potato and eggs. We're working off some powdered eggs, sugar and flower that were left over when the town was deserted a few months back. The bacon is the last. I have a feeling it's going to be a rare thing now."

"Where's the food going to start coming from?"

"We have two people out scouting the surrounding area for communities. We will have to hunt."

"Hunt what exactly?"

"Anything in the mountains. Coyote, fish, anything that's there. I'm not so sure myself what we are going to find." I sighed. "We'll also have to move deeper into the mountains until fall."

"What happens in fall?"

"The mountains freeze. It will be all snow." I piled our plates on each other. I felt the eyes on me before she sat across from us. Star with her ears perked up perfectly.

"You don't even know how pissed Esperanza is with you." she said right off the bat. "She's still unconvinced."

"You can tell her to piss off." I growled.

"I'm not saying that I agree. I can see her right in front of me. She's not off attacking people." I felt Max tense a little, realizing we were talking about her. "I am curious though. Hi, I'm Star."

She didn't reach out towards Max which I think is a good thing.

"Maximum." She replied.

"I know." Star smiled, showing her canines. "It's just good to meet you."

"Likewise," Max forced.

"What's going on with the water?"

"There's people working on it, but it's going to take some time. I jumped in the river this morning, it was fucking freezing."

"Language." I warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Esperanza is saying we may not even be able to get it running before we need to head to the mountains. I guess cold water is all we get. Eh, it's better than nothing right?"

"I hear that." I muttered. "Come on Max, let's go test the water."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I turned to Star. "Can you find her some clothes?"

"Sure. I can't promise anything good though."

"Just something other than what she has on."

Star grinned and got up from the table. After she was gone, Max and I walked out to the river about 200 yards from town it was busier than what it had been earlier. Max's abnormally pale skin shone in the sunlight, drinking up the vitamin D. The sun was hot against my back. It didn't help that I was wearing a form fitting black shirt in the desert.

Once we were far up the river, Max unzipped the windbreaker and stepped towards the river. I took it as the time to avert my eyes.

"It's cold." She muttered. Turning my head slightly, I could see her up to her neck in the water from my peripherals. My jacket and her wrappings and grimy sweatpants from the school were littered along the bank. She stared back at me from the water before dipping under.

She didn't surface for a few minutes. I sat down on the grounds and watched as her refracted shadow swim around underwater. Her wings slowly bent and pushed out with her strokes. When she did surface, her hair was slicked back and water dripped from her eyelashes. She looked at me then flared her nostrils momentarily.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"No."

"Just get in." She rolled her eyes.

I stood and peeled off my shirt carefully. I pulled the hunting knife from my boot and sliced the bindings of my splint and it fell off my arm. I carefully made a fist. It was tender but healing. I wouldn't have needed it past today, the bone was healed enough. It was my shoulder that was still shattered. Under the wrappings, my chest and arms were covered in bruises in all stages of healing. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off.

The water was freezing like Star said. The ground though was smooth despite a few random rocks. The ground dropped steeply once I was actually out there. The water pushed against my body and dampened my boxers as I submerged all the way, washing away blood, sweat and dirt. Max was out to her nose in water, looking out at me then her eyes flickered to something off in the distance. She took a deep breath and disappeared under the water again. She wasn't swimming around though, only laying low.

Star appeared by the water with a stack of clothes.

"Is she going to come up?" I took a look over towards Max then back at Star.

"Most likely not. She can stay under for a while."

"Okay, well, here are the clothes for her. I couldn't find any pants that would fit her, so you'll have to make these some cut offs." She shook out some pants that were obviously too short for Max and some scissors. "I got them from the lost and found along with this shirt. Most of it had been raided though so she'll have to deal with only one shirt that says 'got boy bands' whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Beats me. Thanks a lot."

"Doc wants to see you, so when you're done here, she's in the pharmacy." Then she looked over to where Max had just peeked her head above water. "And she wants you to bring her also."

**Remember to Review! Aly, out! dududududhudh do review. **


	25. Chapitre Vingt Cinq

**So i've had a pretty boring summer so far. It's so... rainy here. All i really do is sleep, write and work. Eh... waiting for these few weeks to fly by. I'm ready to go to bed... but i just woke up. Nice way to spend my day off.**

"I don't want to do this." She twittered nervously to Fang. They had stayed at the river for a few hours, putting off going to the pharmacy. From what she had heard, Doc was a doctor. The kind of doctor that worked at the school. Even though she was somewhat a doctor as well, it frightened her.

"It'll be fine. Doc is a kind lady." He assured her. "She understands us."

Max fidgeted with the hem of the white shirt. It felt soft compared to the scratchy sweats that she had been wearing for months. She hadn't cut the bottom of the pants Star brought her, only rolled the bottoms up a few times so they were above her knees.

"What does she want?"

"Orientation." He answered simply. "Everyone new goes in and talks with her and is assigned a mentor."

She felt his own anxiety so she didn't feel as okay as he said that she should. She did trust him though. So she followed him back to town. She kept her eyes on his feet as they moved, listening to the crunch of dirt under his boots. Max's feet were bare and padded along with his sure footsteps.

The pharmacy was located on the main street of small town in a line of deserted local shops. It had boarded windows just like all the other shops. Fang opened the door for her and watched as she hesitantly entered past him. Doc was pacing around the back, looking through the small inventory of medicines.

"Oh, you're back." She looked up at them and smiled. "You both look so clean. Come along now, I got some tea in the other room."

They followed her to a room that must have been a staff lounge. A kettle of water was steaming on the back burner. She poured three cups and passed them around.

"Please, Maximum, take a seat." Max sat across from her in a leather reading chair. "I'm Doctor Valencia Martinez. I used to work with Itex, commonly known as The School. I worked in the research and development wing where all the genetic engineering happened. I was one of the people who created the code for the serum that's in your tissue right now."

Fang leaned against the door with a stoic expression, hating what he knew was coming. It's the truth that everyone hears. It's the cruel reality knocking on Max's door and he hated that she had to face it.

"Why should I trust you anyway? The way I see it, once a crazy crackpot, always," Max forced out in English but she was so flustered, she was having problems not speaking like a freaking bird. She loved the taste of slight panic that made the Doc's blood run cold. It made her inch forward slightly and sparked her hunting instincts.

"Max," Fang warned. Max sighed and sat back.

"I'm not with them anymore. I haven't been for a few years. Two years ago, I resigned because of a heart condition that required more time than I had outside of work. I had to be transferred to a special care unit in Toronto. 24/7 I would have to be there so I resigned. They didn't like that I guess. While I was in the ICU, my daughter went missing. No one knew where she went. Last time she was seen, was when her friend dropped her off at home. There were no signs of breaking and entering. Jade must have known the kidnapper, is what everyone thought.

"A few months of searching, I got a package. It was a lone photo of my daughter. She was dead. Horribly blue and lined with dots like those." She pointed to Max's arms that were covered in parallel shiny injection sites. Fang had them as well. "They never found her body or who did it. But I know those marks, straight from to the source that we had created to inject the serums evenly into tissue. I don't know if it was the injections or after transformation, but my baby died because of the people I used to call my colleagues and even friends. It kills me to know that Jade had to endure what I helped create and now I understand how it affects others. That's why I'm not with them and that's why you can trust me."

Max didn't talk, just sat there in the silence.

"This community is formed of escaped refugees. Now that you're freshly out of Itex, I need to tell you some things."

"Like what?"

"This is you're file I've been working on in the other room." She handed Max a manila folder with a few pieces of paper in it. "It has blood works in it. Not much considering my resources but enough to explain some things."

Max looked through the pages, frown setting deeper and deeper. Reading about high white blood cells, low red blood cells and lower than normal hemoglobin. Her blood glucose was normal and wasn't on the risk of any cardiovascular diseases. The red blood cell count scared her.

"I'm anemic?"

"Yes." Doc sighed. "It happens sometimes. Everyone's reacts differently, some cases diabetes, heart disease or anemia or they could have nothing wrong with them. Your iron deficiency is easy to treat. I have some pills that you can take for it."

Max kept reading on.

"What does this mean? What's blasphomorpic acid?"

"It's a chemical that's created by the serum that… well, it makes you infertile. It happens to some people after transformation, and sometimes it doesn't."

"Are you telling me I can't have babies?"

"Yes. The acid stunts your reproductive system."

"_Falco rusticolus_?" Max bit her lip. "Falcon?"

"Commonly known as a Gyrfalcon. They don't use the same type of serum for everyone. Fang here has Mangrove Hawk in him. Omega, a Falcon as well and so on and so on."

"And no one… has tried to cut off their wings? Can't I just do that?"

"No… that's not a good idea. Like the kidneys, the central nervous system of the wings filter toxins that are released from your flesh to your blood. The kidneys can't filter it as fast."

"So I'll die of some sort of kidney failure?"

"Something like that yes. The toxin in large amounts will attack the vital organs." There was a silence that filled the room. "The good thing that came in the results is that the serum worked to make you immune to the Ruizux poison."

"The only good thing," Max heard Fang mutter behind her. Max started to get even more anxious, feeding off of Fang's own anxiety. A few short twerps came from her. Fang looked at her and shook his head.

"Fang." Doc sighed. "You keep distracting her. This is important."

"What's Ruizux?"

"It's an alloy that Itex has. It's easy to mold for a first time but afterwards it's set forever. It's easy to shape for swords, bullets, any kind of weapon." Doc stood up and refilled her cup. "Although it's really poisonous. The smallest amount will spread through the blood and quickly multiply like… a virus I guess but death is within minutes. It used to be that the serum didn't support immunity. After Nick though, they worked it into the serum but it doesn't always work. About fifty percent of the time it works. If there was ever a break, there's a security that not everyone has.

"One of the last things is that it's not safe for you to go home. But we're not going to force you to stay with us either. . You can leave if you want to. Plenty of people have left and reported back that they are just fine. There are other communities that I could give you the locations of that potentially could be better for you."

"Are you trying to convince her to leave?" Fang interjected angrily. "That's what this sounds like. Like you're saying that she is better off somewhere else."

"I am not going to hide anything from her. Do you want me to just not tell her that she has options?"

"You could sound like you want her to stay."

"I do want you to stay. I just want you to know." She turned to Max.

Max nodded and put her forehead on her knees.

"I have your mentor picked out. I would introduce you to them-"

"Wait, I'm-"

"Fang, if you keep interrupting me, I will have to have you leave." She took a breather and calmly replied. "No, Fang, you're not her mentor. You're not the same breed as her and it would be easier for her to learn from Omega. Omega has the experience and can really help her."

"I don't like this." Fang growled and slammed the door after him.

"I'll go-" Max started to get up.

"No, let him. He's been really stressed out."

"I should go." Max stood and exited the building but she didn't catch up to Fang. He had flown, she could see him far away, flying in a gimpy gait. Her downy wings couldn't hold her up. In a panic of being alone, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the hotel room. Someone had been there and changed the sheets. She sat back where she was earlier, her fluffy feathers still scattered on the floor.

**Max's Point of View**

Nick came back after the sun went down. I didn't know where he had been but I knew he was mad. I just hoped that he wasn't mad at me. Why would he just take off like that? It's especially concerning when he's already hurt.

He didn't say anything to me when he got back. He only looked at me with that terribly sad expression on his face. Nick helped me up and took me to the other room where a plate of food was. I didn't eat it. I lay down on the bed and buried myself under the blankets. He laid on top of the blankets with his arm over me and his chest pressed into my wings.

I eventually fell asleep despite my sadness.

Sometime in the night, I woke up without Nick. He wasn't against my back. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. I couldn't hear any other breathing but mine.

My feet padded to the door, opening it slowly and stepping out. I could smell his trail, from not too long ago. I followed it in the dark, empty hall to the stairwell. Instead of going down, it went up a few floors then right to a cracked door. I peaked inside the dark room.

Nick was sitting on the ground with his hands on his knees. He didn't seem to notice I was there so I kneeled down beside him.

"Nick?" I whispered and he didn't reply. I thought that maybe he was asleep but then, listening closer to him, I heard his heart fluttering really fast and he was covered in cold sweat. I knew what this was. I didn't want to disturb him so I just leaned against him and waited it out. There was nothing I could do without startling him.

About an hour later, he lifted his head and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Max." he ran his palm over his face and shook his head. I could tell he was close to tears so I didn't press anything. I pulled him to me and let him rest his head on my shoulder. My fingers ran through his hair and smoothed it out. "I'm just… I'm confused and frustrated. I hate myself."

"Don't do that."

"I can't help it. I hated myself when I thought you were dead and I hate myself now because I'm not… joyful. I thought that if I were to see you again, I would at least be happy but I hate that I didn't protect you. It's my fault you're like this."

"Nick, it's not your fault." He laughed bitterly.

"I don't really believe that." he muttered. "Soon you'll realize it and hate me as well."

"I couldn't possibly hate you."

"One day when you want more, you will." I thought for a minute.

"Are you upset because I can't have kids?" I scoffed lightly. "Do you really think I want any of those little devils running around. Sure, no kids, I can live with that and I don't mind having to take iron pills. These are all things that I can work with. I'm already getting good at pulling in my wings. Things will work out."

"You could change your mind."

"If that ever happens by some miracle, I'll deal." I made him look at me. His dark eyes nearly smoked me out of my own body. "The way I see it, all I've ever wanted is you. This is where I want to be. Here with you."

His eyes tried to find any hint of lies or hesitation in my eyes. I can guarantee that there wasn't any.

With one burst of confidence I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't passion filled or anything like that. It was comforting and… natural. I pulled away after a second and just breathed in him. He smiled lightly and made my heart flutter. That made a full blown smile cross his face for a second.

"It's late. You should get back to bed." He lifted me to my feet and pulled the covers back. The bed smelt like him. I climbed in as he pulled off his boots and placed his knife in the crack between the nightstand and the bed. I recognized it as the one I picked up all those years ago, one of the ones Iggy kept locked in his safe. Nick lay down next to me, pulling me into his chest. His breaths blew my hair lightly on my forehead.

"You look tired." I examined his face, the facial hair, dark circles and overall fatigue. "Nick, don't do that again. Your shoulder isn't healed yet. I saw you almost fall a few times."

"You make me feel so normal when you call me 'Nick'." He laughed. I could see how this made him happy and I understood.

"You'll always be 'Nick'." I kissed him again lightly.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapitre Vingt Six

**Fang POV**

A few weeks had passed with progress. Max wasn't lashing out at everyone anymore. Slowly, she became more comfortable with being around people but she was still a little glitchy. Her throat has been getting better, training itself to speak better human.

In the mornings, I would shake her awake and make her get up and get ready to start training. She would go limp like a noodle and refuse to get up. It was a struggle to get her out there. I was usually sweating and tired by the time I could force her outside to the river where Omega has waited at dawn everyday for the last four weeks.

Max plain out sucked at a lot of things but two things she was actually good at were Archery and hand to hand. You can count knifes out. All types of it. Bomb making was out, she nearly blew Omega up to bits while I sat 100 yards away, laughing my ass off. Omega tried to get me to leave but Max didn't want me to go. I also didn't trust him to be alone with her.

One morning, I was woken to warm breath on my neck followed by a few light touches.

"Nick…" Max whispered in my ear, grazing her lips against my ear lobe. I felt her kiss my shoulder lightly. I peeked out from the crook of my arm. Her hair made walls over my head. She smiled down at me. I stretched under the cotton sheets, making it ride lower on my bare back. I felt her fingers graze my lower back and then transfer to my wings.

"You're up early." I mumbled, flipping over and propping myself up on my elbows. She was kneeling on the bed in one of my shirts that I happened to had worn yesterday.

"Doc asked me to help her with inventory for tomorrow's trip. I need to go over there." She tangled her hands into my messy hair and pressed some kisses to my jaw.

"So you wake me up like this?" I brought my mouth to hers and lightly claimed her lips. "I could get used to it."

"It's only five. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to say goodbye." I was actually surprised she was going in the first place. Max pushed off the bed and wandered over to the closet and pulled out her pair of cut offs and pushed the back of my shirt into the jeans. Her wings pushed out of the slits and fluffed in the air.

She barely had any baby feathers, grown ones were dominate. They were spotted heavily at the top with grey and faded out to white. Then the way bottoms were tipped with black. Omega and I have been working with her at flying. She stared in the mirror for a minute, pulling her long hair into a pony tail then plopped back down beside me.

"I'll be back in two hours…" she examined my face. "Get some more sleep, you still look tired."

"I'll be here." I wouldn't tell her that I could only sleep when I was with her. She would leave now and I would sit awake. Maybe I would pack our stuff for the morning, there wasn't much but we wouldn't have to deal with it later.

Max kissed me goodbye and dropped out the window. I got up and looked out at her. She swooped down to the ground and looked back at me. Raising her hand, she waved and walked down the dim street bare footed. I went to the closet and found my other shirt and pulled it over my head. I changed my pants and straightened out my hair. I dug around in the bathroom for the can of shaving cream and lathered it on my face. I went and got one of my smaller knifes and put it to my neck, raking it up.

**Put in a linebreak! **

Max was smiling to herself, finishing off the last of the listed medicine. There wasn't a huge amount, but enough for emergencies. Max could tell that Doc hadn't been sleeping. The dark rings under her eyes were enough to tell. Max had offered to do it instead so that she could have a break. She saw how despite how hard Fang, Omega and Doc had been working to keep everything together and the new people were taking a toll and making it a lot harder on them. Max would follow Fang and she could see how tired Fang was all the time. Even when he was 'off the clock', he couldn't sleep, yet alone relax.

"What are you so… smiley about?" Max's chest heaved with the startling anxiety. She flew around, clutching down a growl. When she had a handle on her anger, Max looked up at Esperanza. Dark eyes met darker in a tense showdown.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Max breathed, forcing her muscles to uncoil. She turned ninety degrees to get back to work. Esperanza stepped further into the room until she was right next to her.

"Sorry." She hoisted herself onto the counter and crossed her legs. "So, what's was with the smile earlier."

"It's not like I've never smiled before Esperanza."

"Not that I've ever seen."

"You've made it your point to avoid me anyway."

"I… I didn't trust you. How could you blame me?"

"I don't." Max looked back down and tried to pick her words wisely. "I'm sorry you saw me that way."

"What way?"

"In Mongolia… then when I first got here."

"They screw with you in that place. No one is exactly right when they get out. You just seemed… a bit over the top." She wrapped her long dark hair into a high pony and secured it. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you… it would have been quicker to snap his neck but you really drug it out."

"His name was Elliot." Max stared down at her hands. "He was the one who always enforced punishment on me. I had tried to kill Director but he stopped me before I could. In the arena, I got lashed. After that, with me lying in the dirt, Elliot pulled Nick out and killed him, right in front of me. I know now that that wasn't Nick though. I could barely move. By the time I got there, he was already dead. I just wanted to… make him suffer. I'm not sorry for killing that son of a bitch."

"Neither would I. I don't blame you. I've killed quite a few myself." Esperanza hopped off the counter and put the bags Max was done with in the box on the other counter. "I just hope that we can put the whole 'I-wanted-to-kill-you thing' behind us. We could get along really well. I'm not a bad person and I trust Fang. If he trusts you, then I trust you."

"Thanks Esperanza."

"Plus, you've got that man wrapped around your pinkie. I swear, I was getting so tired of him brooding everywhere." That made Max laugh. In turn Esperanza smiled brightly. "He's a handsome fellow but one day his face would have been stuck in that glower of his."

Max knew that glower really well.

"But anyway, with going to the mountains, there's room in our tent if you want the cot. Right now, it's Star, Charlie and I. There's one more bed and we want you to have it. Unless you want to share a small cot with Fang in the same tent as three other men…"

"Oh, I hear some hidden motives behind that Esp." Omega's voice sounded from behind them.

"Nothing hidden Omega, just being nice." Esperanza sighed and picked at the sole of her shoe with a knife.

"Ooh… I get it. Girlie time. Could I observe?" Max shot him a look that should have stopped him dead in his tracks if he hadn't been so comfortable with her. "When's the pillow fight?"

"There's no pillow fight you pig," Esperanza hissed.

"It would have been amusing."

"Don't you know it?" Max grumbled and closed the boxes with packing tape. "Too bad you will never get the opportunity to see it for yourself."

"Damn right." Esperanza grumbled.

"Anyway, I was coming to rush you along Maximum. I want to show you something."

"I'm almost done. What is it?"

"A surprise."

"I don't like surprises Omega." She warned with a deep breath.

"It's not bad. I promise."

"Does Fang know what you have planned?" Esperanza pointed the knife a him. Warning laced her eyes.

He turned his head dramatically towards Esperanza, "Esperanza, keep your bloody mouth shut and go make me a samich. Then you can beat it."

"I won't be responsible when Fang gets pissed at you. You're walking a thin cord."

"I'm not some scheming little twerp, just butt out Esp."

"I don't know about this." Max cut in between their glare fest. "I don't feel comfortable going off without Nick knowing. Something could happen."

"I'll take care of you, I promise nothing is going to happen to you. We will be back before lunch… dinner if you really like it."

Max couldn't resist her friend's warming smile, with the ability to get her to do anything. When she was learning to jump the week before, he got her to jump blindly off a cliff on the hunch that she would learn before the ground reached her. Lucky for his head, it worked.

"Fine, help me with these boxes please." She handed them boxes that were carried out to the belly of the medium plane where they stowed them away in one of the empty spaces. "So where exactly is this 'surprise'?"

"Down by the canyon. That's all you're getting from me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the plane. "Now, let's go before people catch on."

She spread her wings and took a running start with him. Beside Nick, Omega was the only person who really made her feel comfortable. Something just clicked, it was an easy friendship. Friendship usually entitled hate as well, but that was easily worked out in training. Max got to pound out all her frustrations in life out at the crack of dawn. Everything just went smooth when she just forgot everything besides the sweat on her skin and the warmth of her muscles.

Max followed Omega a few miles to the canyons and straight past them.

"I thought you said it was here!" she twittered loudly over the wind.

"Relax." He dipped down towards the ground of the dunes. His feet skidded into the sand, leaving trails. He signaled for her to come with him. Max dropped down, a bit haggardly. She rolled over her shoulder and laid in the sand, breathing heavily. Omega kicked her bare feet, "Get up."

"I need to get better at landing…" Omega laughed at her. She took his laughter as a sign that he agreed. Max sat up and looked around. There was nothing but sand and rock formations for as far as she could see. "So what's here anyway?"

"Something I found last night."

"It's just been eating away at you huh?"

"I'm sitting on a really awesome thing." He shrugged his shoulders and peeled off his shoes. Walking backwards, he kept that smile on his face. Suddenly though, he dropped. Max scurried to the edge, looking down. Blue. But it was really far away and muddled with the darkness.

"Omega?" Max called down below.

"I'm here. Come on!" Water splashed with a slight laugh. "It's safe, just drop!"

"I can't believe I am doing this…" she muttered in French after a few silent moments of thought and stepped over the edge into the crevasse. Down she went through walls of clay and rock until she hit water. She broke through the water at a fast speed and finally slowed many feet down and pushed up until she surfaced. The water was so clear and blue… little fish swam around her legs.

"It's nice huh?" Omega stared down at her from a rock ledge.

"Beautiful." She floated on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Sunlight broke through and lit the area enough that with their superhuman sight, they could see plain as day. "I love it."

"I thought you would. The mountains aren't too far from here. We could come again." She could have sworn he blushed slightly. He added quickly, "If you want of course!"

"I'd like that." She dipped back down, swimming about fifty feet to the bottom. Fang's shirt floated around her like silk, just like her hair. She loved being underwater, where all the noises got cut off and everything was peaceful for once. No feet, chattering, or heartbeats. It was anything she wanted it to be.

Noon snuck up on Max really fast. She surfaced for the last time to find Omega dusting the dried on sand from his clothing and skin.

"We should probably get back. I can just see Fang going crazy right now." Omega shot her a quirky smile and reached down to pull her out of the water. "Plus I can hear your stomach growling all the way down there."

"Well, I can say the same thing about your smell."

"Hardy har har, Max."

His heartbeat started to pick up as he stared at her. Max knitted her eyebrows together and pulled her hand out of his. A flush crept up into his cheeks. She didn't know what was happening before he leaned in claimed her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair and kept her face to his, despite her pushing and pounding on his chest.

It felt so wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sept

**Wow, I'm updating. It usually takes me a while. AND, I also updated my other story, so go check it out if you haven't already.**

"Omega, stop," I demanded against his trying lips. The opening gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. So, I bit down. Hard. His blood quickly filled my mouth.

Omega backed away immediately, breathless. I spat his blood and saliva out of my mouth.

"What the fuck Omega?!" I screamed. I dropped by the water and gargled. I turned to him, raging with hostility. The bitterness of him gripped to the crevices of my mouth and made me nauseous and dizzy. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He paused, his green eyes darkening. "You know what? I'm not sorry. I've been dancing around this for weeks. I don't give a fuck what Fang thinks or does anymore. I need you to know. You're the only thing that matters. Please Max, give me a chance."

"No…" I shook my head as if it would actually clear all my confusion. "You're my friend, and I care about you, but I love Nick… it will always be Nick."

He went rigid and seemed to stop breathing for a few long moments.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" His words were laced with false hope. It was time to knock him down a few pegs. "You can't really think that Fang is stable enough for you."

That sounded painfully like the words Dylan had used against me in the hospital. I had punched him then, but I have more respect for Omega than I ever did for Dylan. No matter how much I wanted to hit him, I wouldn't. It set my blood cold though.

"That's where you are seriously wrong Omega," I whispered. "He's what keeps me strong. I love him."

"I could be that for you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're beautiful, inside and out. You deserve someone who will understand that." Omega's eyes brimmed with tears that he tried to hide. I could tell he was holding himself together.

"It wouldn't be the same." I said softly, more for his comfort than mine. I knew that Nick fully understood me.

"I don't regret it," he spoke when I was climbing out of the cave. "Kissing you. Loving you Max."

I do, I thought to myself, though I would never say it to him.

The harsh wind against my eyes gave me a reason to cry. I dropped down in the river to wash away what just happened. No mater my desperate tries, it held onto my breath and face. It wouldn't go away. I could even feel his fingers tangled in my hair. My stomach wouldn't stop rolling. I didn't think it would ever end.

I was sitting on the bank of the river when I heard him come up behind me. I knew he instantly picked up on some things because he rushed to my side.

"Max? What happened? Is Omega alright?" Nick forced me to look at him. The second my breath wafted up to him, he froze. He leaned forward and inhaled. His pupils dilated to the size of saucers and his face shut down into a cold scowl. He started patting me down for injuries.

"Nick, I'm fine." I wiped the salty tears from my face. Was it true though?

"I'm going to kill him." Cold ran down my spine and radiated to all of my body. I had never seen Nick this dark. He really meant it.

"No."

"I will not sit by on this!" His hands made fists in the sleeves of my shirt. He grimaced when I let another breath out through my nose.

Nick brought my face to his. His eyes leveled with me before attentively kissing every part of me he could reach, up my jaw and over my eyelids. The curve above my lips and the hallow of my throat. His tongue caressed my lips, asking for entrance. I let him coat me with the sweet smell of him. It adhered to me, masking all traces of Omega.

"Don't let assholes like him make you cry." He murmured against my collarbone and nipped my skin. He came level with me again but this time his eyes had softened dramatically. He pressed his forehead to mine. When did we end up lying down? His finger tips ran up and down my arm and side.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and breathed in his smoky smell. I was like a stick of butter on a skillet. Yeah, I'm that far gone.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He murmured into my neck. "I'm going to go get our bags."

"Where are we going?"

"California. You need to get out of here, get some fresh air." I laughed because we were in fresh air. "I'll tell Doc that we'll meet them at camp in the morning."

"Okay."

I waited by the river for him to come back. I drew little pictures in warm dirt with my finger tips.

I saw Nick flying so I set out in a run, getting up to his altitude by the time he caught up with me. I took the cloth bag from him that held my other set of clothes and a hairbrush. I jimmied it until it went over one of my wings and dangled below me. Nick was chuckling softly by me.

"That was some seriously intermediate skills."

"Oh, shut up." I chuckled and snuck him a sideways glance. "Where's my bow? And your sword?"

"On the plane, we would get weird looks in the town. But I brought some smaller weapons." I looked into my bag, a leather bound hunting knife was stuck between my folded clothes. I buttoned the bag and looked straight ahead.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." He smiled lightly. I started to sway around in the air, going from side to side. At one point, I attempted to fly upside down, but I experienced some unexpected turbulence and almost toppled head over heals. Nick was laughing so hard that I thought he was going to forget to flap. "You're going to kill me."

"Hey, I can't help I am awesome."

"More like completely distracting." I felt my heart float and looked ahead again. A patch of clouds was coming up so I turned up and skimmed the mist. Nick came up also. "We'll have to wait until nightfall to get into town. We'll get you some shoes while we're there."

"Okay." I noticed he looked a little bit nervous. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"A date." He smiled brightly at me. "And before you ask, you'll have to wait and see."

That made me want to know even more. We had never been on a date before. How am I supposed to act? Is there something I should do? What the hell am I supposed to do?

We flew in silence for a while, so we didn't have to yell over the wind, just to get some sound out. Two hours later, we landed in a forest, outside of a town. Nick's hair was extremely wind-blown and he couldn't get it to fix right. I pulled out the brush and handed to him. He took the pink handle with hesitation. He ran it through his hair and finally got it fixed. I started working on mine as well. The blonde knots didn't want to come undone, so I got aggressive and started ripping it through. Nick gave me a weird look that I returned with a smile.

"First thing, first. Shoes. You can't go barefoot anymore."

I couldn't complain about that. I stared down at my feet and wiggled my toes.

"Yeah, I agree."

"We can go look for-" I cut him off with my lips, touching him for the first time in two hours. He seemed to remember what he was saying and cut me off. He smirked and took my hand. "As I was saying, there should be some thrift stores or something. I'm saying that's our best bet for some boots."

"Sounds good to me." We walked out slowly, surveying our surroundings and coming up blank on threats. I smelt no erasers or anything here. I would say it was fairly safe.

We walked down the street for a few blocks then turned into a small store that smelt like dusty clothing. The man behind the counter eyed us carefully. I felt suddenly really aware of my wings, hiding under Nick's shirt. Could he see them? Impossible, they were too thin to really be noticeable. The thickness of them, added to the thickness of my actual torso, added up evenly to any normal human. Nick squeezed my hand softly and led me a few aisles to the rows of shoes. I could instantly pick out the boots on the top row, going through sizes until a pair fit me. The laces held up well and they didn't look too bulky or like they were on the verge of falling apart. Nick grabbed a pair of black socks as well.

We took them up to the counter. The man looked over the glass to my feet. He pierced his lips and nodded thoughtfully. Thank God. He rang them up.

"Fifteen ninety five." Nick took out his wallet and handed him an American twenty. I didn't react to it as the guy counted out change. "Have a good day."

We nodded with a smile and left. Our accents would probably tip him off that we weren't supposed to be here. I wasn't sure what had happened between France, England and America while I had been at the school, but I wasn't going to risk it.

"So where'd you get the American money?" I asked while I laced them up down the street.

"Traded in mine in Ireland. I knew we were going to be leaving and figured I needed to be ready."

"Very smart Mr. Lefebvre." I smirked and twisted my fingers with his.

"I'm up for some ice-cream," he mumbled between kisses. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled against his skin.

"That sounds amazing."

"I think they have things called buffet. It's where Americans congregate to eat as much as they want for one low price. Want to see what the huff is about?"

"I would love to." We started to walk among the busy street, following traces of wafted food. After what felt like forever, they met a building that read 'IZZIES' and had a slice of pizza. The inside was packed with people, buzzing with family conversations and workers. Smells of things I could never imaged hit me like logs of yummyness. Nick seemed to notice too because he got this glint in his eyes. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me.

"You smell that?" He whispered, not waiting for a reply before answering. "That's ravioli."

I smiled sadly at him. Ravioli had been one of our favorite things to eat as kids. That was the last thing I remember eating with him before he left.

"We definitely need to get some of those." He spun me around in a circle and followed the waitress to the table. I liked that he could loosen up and have fun. I liked when he smiled and his eyes reflected that. I liked when he snuck looks at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. All those small details, made me happy inside.

I loved that he was still the man I fell in love with.

**Question of the Chapter:**

**In your opinion, what is the best instrument ever created?**


	28. Chapitre Vingt Huit

**Well, here's a relatively short chapter. Make sure to check out my other story as well, if you haven't already.**

Fang stayed awake so Max could sleep. She was ready to go to bed by the time we checked into the hotel. He watched her from the corner of his eye from the window seat. She had buried herself into the blankets and quickly started to lightly snore.

Fang had the window open, staring down at the town in its sleeping mode. Everything was dead, along with the wind. No one was out at this hour. He was extremely tempted to crawl into the bed with her.

But his brain was buzzing with activity and he couldn't put it to rest. A mixture of being in a strange place and Omega was driving him up the wall. The day wasn't supposed to be about that. It was to get Max away from there and just have some alone time. He didn't want to ruin it.

Sometime later Max woke up, stretching her wings and arms.

"What time is it?"

"It's only one, go back to sleep."

"You get some sleep, I'll keep watch." She kicked the blankets off of her and stood in front of him. His hands naturally went to her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"No, it's okay."

"Hey," she pointed a finger down at him and raised her eyebrows. "Don't argue."

Fang reached out and wrapped his hand around hers and pulled himself to his feet. Now he was looking down at her from a close proximity. His hands rested on her shoulders and smoothed her hair. Max twined her hands behind his head and stared into his eyes.

"You need to sleep. You're looking more and more worn out each day." She let her arms fall to his chest where she twisted her fingers in his shirt and tugged him forward, "Come to bed."

Fang didn't know exactly what this meant. It could mean something he had been putting off for weeks so they could wait until after the last of Itex had fallen. It wasn't the first thing on his mind and he didn't think it was on Max's either. Or it could have a literal meaning… like 'let's go to sleep.'

He was still deciding on what she meant when the wind stirred up, wafting new scents into the room. He turned his head towards the window. Fang didn't smell anything that he recognized so he dismissed it and turned back to Max. Her eyes were locked in fear and she yanked her eyes away from the window to Fang.

"We need to leave. Right now." She rushed to the other side of the bed and pulled her boots on and shoved her stuff into her bag. Fang followed suit.

"Who is it Max?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Shh… he's getting closer. I can hear him," she whispered, shaking visibly. Fang walked sideways to the window, keeping out of easy view. It was dark and the lace curtains hung on both sides of the window.

Down on ground, a man stood there, looking up. Fang's eyes met his and a smile broke out across the man's face. He tipped his hat and turned back the way he had come.

"Who the hell is that?" Fang forced Max to slow down. "Breathe. Tell me who that was."

"I killed his best friend." She took a deep breath and tried to slow her thinking. "His name is Draper. He… he is..."

"Is he lupine?"

"No, he's something else. I don't know exactly what." Max pulled him over to the door and checked the hall. "Up to the roof. He wears these gloves all the time. I saw him pull them off once… when he put down Lissa. But I've seen him kill people without."

"Lissa's dead?" Max nodded sadly, like she was remembering it. But Fang felt devastated. Lissa was one of his few friends there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's among a few things I don't even like to think of."

"Let's talk about this later. We need to get out of here. He may be waiting for others." He made sure the stairwell was empty before letting her come in. They took three levels up to the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Spring mornings in Mongolia were usually warm and a bit humid. Max breathed in the warm air while sitting<em> against_ a stone wall of the courtyard. It was her day of the week that she got to see the sun. She had been in the infirmary for three days and just got out. Her back and head was killing her. Her eyes were puffy from crying. While others walked around and occupied themselves. _

_Max couldn't bring herself to do anything. Lissa had drug her out here on her own. She sat next to Max, breathing shallowly. _

"_How are you feeling?" Max took Lissa's face in her hands, looking deep into her eyes. They were even more inked than the day before and her face veined with red. _

"_Peachy," she breathed out lightly. Max could tell she was lying but they were both too deadened to care. The cruel reality was there. _

"_I don't want you to go." _

"_I don't either. I should have left when I had the chance. Can't say that I didn't see this coming. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much." Her chest raised and fell with the effort of laughing. Max felt too sad to say anything more so they only sat there. It didn't seem fair that she had just lost Fang, but now Lissa was leaving. Who would keep Elliot away?_

_He had already been coming by the infirmary to sit by her bed and casually talk. Didn't he know that he made her sick? That she couldn't talk to him, from fear that she would tell him what was really on her mind? Would he hurt her again? So she would bury her face into the pillow and cry softly until he left. _

_Later that night Lissa and Max were in Max's cell. The pain killers they gave her were wearing off and her back had her immobilized. She couldn't roll over or even lift her arms. Her body wanted sleep so badly but it wouldn't come. Lissa was sleeping soundly on the bed next to her. For hours Max only laid there and listened to Lissa's slow heart beat and shallow breath. _

_Everyone seemed to be asleep. She didn't hear anything at all. What startled her was when there was suddenly someone by her bed. He leaned over Max, looking down at her. It wasn't Elliot but he was the next worse thing. He was Elliot's friend. She knew that he wasn't an eraser but she wasn't sure what he was, yet alone his name. He pulled off his gloves. _

"_What…" But his hand was over her mouth. It was damp and smelt sweet._

_He didn't need words to make her shut up. She couldn't move, her body suddenly numb. He pulled his hand away. He closed her eyelids._

_She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her throat wouldn't make the sound or any for that matter. _

_The guy went around the bed to Lissa. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone but still, she couldn't talk. _

_She could only listen as he blocked her airways. She didn't make any noise or moved as he smothered her. His jaw kept making straining sounds that Max didn't understand. Max couldn't move but she could cry. Her tears slipped from the cracks of her eyes as Lissa's heart stopped._

* * *

><p>Max swallowed the lump in her throat when they were flying. She didn't want to remember. Max was hoping that when they got back to camp things would get better.<p>

But it didn't. From miles away, they could see the flames.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**What is one thing that you want to do that you haven't done yet/before?**


End file.
